Digimon Accel Stream Season 2
by Chaosblazer
Summary: Now with a new mission, Ken must travel through time and space to find what he seeks along with his Accel Force Army, but with a new evil known as the Evo-lites getting in him and his army's way, it won't be an easy task, crossover elements galore, rated T for strong language.
1. The Paths People Take, Evo-Lites on the

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well Season 2 Begins, remember don't expect there to be as many chapters to this story as there were with the first one, but I will try to make the chapters longer, now let us begin.

**Accel Stream Season 2: Prologue**

**The Paths People Take, Evo-Lites on the Move!**

_**XLR-08/Shinjuku Outskirts**_

**(Insert Song-Testament-Trail of Tears)**

_No matter how many times I look at this...it's all my damn fault. _Ken thought as he clenched his fists tightly, three days had passed since he and the ninja twins had returned from a mission to New York, and Ken couldn't help but return to the city as there were some issues he needed to deal with, sticking to the alleys he had found himself once again surveying the carnage of his own rage, until another voice spoke up from inside his digivice.

"Ken we need to go meet with Karin and check on Helena..." Veemon said solemnly, Ken nodded and vanished from his posistion in the alleyway, he continued to sneak his way through the shadows surrounding the area as the sun continued setting in the sky, eventually he made his way to the house where Karin was said to live, it had not been easy to locate, but with the help of his digimon serching they had found it, as he approached he felt a chill in the air as Karin suddenly appeared before him.

"Seems your getting better at energy detection..." Ken noted as Karin sighed.

"That's right, though for the time being it's best you don't come near here, between what's happened to Uranus and Neptune and now this, the other senshi besides Pluto don't exactly trust you." Ken shrugged when she said this.

"Wouldn't be the first time, what's the status on Helena." Ken asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well...according to Setsuna, she's lost her Starseed which is the esscence of her life force, however without it..." Ken palmed his head.

"I know it's my freaking fault...if I hadn't have tried to get close to her, she wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire..." Karin shook her head.

"That's not true, Setsuna said that if we can find her Starseed and return it, she'll revive, until then she's been placed in a special stasis feild to keep her body in stable condition, but it won't last for more than half a year, and we have no idea where her starseed could be..." Ken shook his head.

"Leave it to me then, i'll find it no matter what it takes." he said with a reassuring smile before thinking. _She broke me out of my anti-social shell, i've got to get her starseed back no matter what._ he muttered in thought as Karin nodded again with a small smile as well.

"I wish you luck then." she said, Ken nodded before heading off to his companions.

_There's no choice, i'll have to go alone to find her Starseed...well me and my army anyway..._Ken thought.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"So what happened to Kreig, wasn't he supposed to jump the kid while he was in a slump?" Sin X asked Greil who sighed as Krieg staggered in through a portal along with Blitzmon, both looked like they had been in a bar fight...a rather large and ugly barfight.

"Wow someone's been hammered, drinking again?" Terumi noted as Greil sighed.

"Shut the fuck up Hazama you damn troll, Krieg what happened to you?" Krieg simply staggered forward and handed Greil a note. "What's this supposed to be?" he muttered before reading it. "Dear new evil team that has a pokemon item name...Son of a..." Terumi started laughing.

"Told you we should've come up with a better name." he said as Greil reluctantly continued.

"We're sticking to course thanks...let's see...we wanted to send you a friendly little warning that if you get out of line and try to conquere other worlds besides the three you currently have watch over, you will have to deal with our group, Dramon X will be the least of your worries as we will do terrible things that we can not even mention due to rating systems...what the fuck is that supposed to mean...anyway, sincerely the Young Guns...ps...if you want an idea of who we are...we killed the Gaurdians..." Greils eyes widened abit upon reading this as he quickly crumpled the paper and chunked it away. "You gotta be kidding me...no wonder I haven't heard anything regarding those freaks." he said as Krieg was helped up by Caster and Persiamon.

"Who are the Gaurdians?" Caster asked.

"They were a group of sixteen people who wanted to establish tolterian controll across all worlds, each one ironically corresponded to a pokemon element like our name..." he took a moment to breathe in deeply as he was pissed at the letter. "With the exception of electricity being replaced by the element of light, they were split into two groups of eight, but to think they were taken down...it can not be true." Krieg spit out blood from his mouth.

"Obviously it is, I've never been before anyone so strong in my life, they make that kid your targeting look like a kitten while thier raging lions..." Greil sighed.

"Well i've no intention of "conquering" other worlds, I just want to prove something to those hethens who dare run around with the name ascendant..." he then looked at Krieg. "By the way, you'll be happy to know something, the court of the moon kingdom in the future time of the demension Sailor Jupiter hails from is at it's weakest right now, perhaps you should take some of our newest minions and go get your vengence since I understand she is to be visiting the place to check on her daughters status." Kreig smiled evily before falling over. "First though you should heal up, and be sure to bring along one of our three new toys with you." Greil said motioning over to three robot like figures in the darkness behind him, Krieg smiled and nodded, but then became confused.

"Wait a second, what will you be doing?" he asked as Greil motioned for Caster to come with him.

"Let's just say we're going to be "recruiting" some more help, the twins are out on a mission..." he then looked back at Terumi. "You do whatever the fuck you want since it's not like you'd listen to me anyway, just don't get in my way."

"Damn straight!" Terumi said before vanishing.

"Sometimes I really wish I didn't recruit his ass, I don't know what I was thinking when I did..." Greil muttered as he and Caster went off one way, and Krieg the other...

xxxxx

_**Temple/XLR-08**_

"You can not be serious Ken...the whole point of us being a team is..."Ken sighed.

"Look I don't want to hear it Mikato..." Ken said holding up his hand. "If I don't go do this, then she'll die, someone's gotta stay and make sure the fort stays up while i'm gone, so i'm leaving you two with the job." he said, however Shizuka sighed in agreement with her sister.

"Ken you have to remember our partner is just one digimon in the end..." Ken sighed.

"Look the others in the digital world know better now how to protect themselves after what transpired with GranDracmon, besides you can always get Maki back if need be...he's never going to listen to me anymore so there's no point in me even trying to get in touch with him." the ninja's didn't feel convinced.

"Still..." Ken sighed at thier pleading.

"Look i've gotta find Helena's starseed within the time of half a year, meaning i've got until the end of june to find it." he said, Shizuka wondered something.

"Wait so we missed New Years?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah we did, New Years came and gone while we were on that boat coming back, look I have full faith that the two of you can do this task ok?" Shizuka sighed.

"Alright, but there remains one problem, how do we get into the digital world, when your the only one with such capabilities?" Ken held up his digivice B.A.X. and motioned for them to do the same, they did so and the three devices glowed in sync for a moment before fading, when the fading ended new buttons appeared on the two D3's. "Wow so with these we can..." tapping one button on her D3 Shizuka opened a portal, which Mikato closed with her D3.

"I guess that problem is solved, but where do you intend to start looking Ken? The universe is huge and there are several demensions and realities out there as well..." Ken sighed.

"I know it isn't gonna be easy, but I am responsible for what happened and I've gotta fix this...if she dies on account of me I don't think I can take it considering the body count already..." Mikato wanted to slap Ken for bringing the incident up once more, but she controlled herself.

"That wasn't your fault you know." she said sternly.

"Sure as hell feels like it, GranDracmon's probably laughing it up wherever his spirit ended up...so help me if I ever reincounter his soul he's gonna pay." Ken said cracking his knuckles.

"Would you at least get your digimon's imput before you go through with this, what if some of them don't want to go?" Shizuka asked, however at this moment all of the digimon from inside Ken's digivice came out and circled around the group.

"I don't think that's gonna be an issue, where Ken goes I go." Veemon said proudly.

"Same goes for us." Shoutmon said riding on Sparrowmon who also nodded.

"Me too." Titaniamon said with renewed vigor.

"Sounds like fun to me, going to new worlds, collecting new bounties." CyberBeelzemon pointed out getting odd looks from the others. "What?"

"I wonder what new fun awaits us baby!?" SuperStarmon blurted out, Ken and Titaniamon both still felt anxious and nervous around him despite the "reassurance" he had a new persona even if it was annoying.

"We go where he goes." said both of the Sistermon holding thier weapons casually, yet in a mannor that had everyone creeped out.

"Uh yeah i'm going no matter what." JetSliphymon claimed.

"No arguments from me either." said MirageGaogamon BM, KageShurimon also simply nodded which caused the ninja twins to sigh.

"Nerves of freaking steel from you all I swear..." said Mikato, before anything further could happen, Ken's cellphone went off suprising him.

"Suprised this thing wasn't de-activated yet." he muttered upon answering it. "Hello?"

_~I know a good starting place to hunt for what you seek~ _came a creepy voice over the phone that sounded masked.

"Uh...ok who the hell is this!?" he demanded as some of his digimon drew closer.

_~You want to find your girlfriends thing or not...i've sent the coordinates to your phone if you want to go.~_

"Not unless I know who i'm dealing with." Ken muttered.

_~You can call me...THE TROLL!~_ with that the phone cut off, leaving Ken and those who had managed to hear the conversation with sweatdrops on thier heads.

"The Troll...seriously?" Ken muttered as he saw a familiar set of coordinates appear upon his phone. "Wait a second...isn't that the same..." he stopped when he realised that the coding had been altered slightly "YYGDM-01-3A...ok..." he typed the coordinates into his digivice after withdrawing all of his digimon into it, he then summoned his Heaven's Sword from the device and pointed it at the sky.

"Guess this is the start of a long trip, hold down the fort till I come back got it!?" Ken demanded as he watched his sword shoot a beam into the sky which formed a keyhole, and then Ken disappeared.

"Did he really just follow the crazy voice on the phone?" Mikato asked, Shizuka shrugged.

"Wouldn't be Ken otherwise." she said, as from far away, Terumi who had been observing the trio, put down a cellphone.

"So now that i've got a fight set up, time to see which chicken shit pansy wins." he said chuckling before vanishing into the shadows.

xxxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Caster what's wrong I need you to focus on this ritual, we're going to be trying to get the strongest person we can." said Greil before he too realised what she was sensing... "What the HELL!? That kid's heading to where Krieg just went!?" Caster nodded.

"I think Terumi is responsible for this..." she noted, Greil sighed.

"Note to self, if he comes back here, he's so fucking dead..." he muttered as he sighed. "Whatever, we need to continue this ritual..." Greil said sighing as he took out a knife and prepared to cut his arm to release blood needed for the spell...

"We've got to get someone who can travel through space and time descretely, since these Young Guns can not be triffled with." Greil muttered. "Especially if they were able to take down the Gaurdians..." he clenched his fist hard.

xxxxxx

_**YYDM-01-3A/Queen Serenity's Palace**_

Unlike the normal timeline Ken was accustomed too, this timeline of the YYDM verse was mostly more peaceful, occasionally there were threats that required the attention of the heros, but nothing that they couldn't handle, the only group who truely had it rough was the timeline's duelists who were also known as Signers due to marks they possessed, however that was hardly an issue inside the palace of Queen Serenity, the ruler of crystal tokyo.

"Come on Umi you need to be quicker!" a teen with bluish green hair similar to those of a special clan of female ice demons watched as her opponent got up, although abit younger her body's physique showed nothing but toughness as sweat poored down her face from intense training.

"Perhaps you could slow down Koori, I want to be faster sure, but don't you think your going abit too fast?" the girl asked breathing hard.

"Well Umi you did tell me you wanted to get faster, so that's why we're training right?" Koori returned as a group of others watched, amongst them was the queen herself in a regal white dress who still looked as young and radiant as she did in her earlier days, beside her was a tall brown haired girl wearing a similar regal green dress.

"Come on Umi keep it up!" she called out proudly. "I was pretty fast when I was young so I know you can surpass me." she said smiling, as another familiar brown haired girl holding a smaller child about eight years old with similar colored hair giggled at this remark.

"Well was that your own speed Makoto, or due to the speed of your cheetah spirit Bacchus?" she asked, but before the elder girl could respond, the room shook violently causing them to go on alert.

"What's that!?" Queen Serenity wondered before standing up as she could clearly sense someone was now in thier chamber, as did the others. Koori and Umi both stopped sparring as they felt it as well.

"Someone's here!?" it was at this moment Blitz X, along with several digimon that were roughly his size and looked like demonic chess peices appeared along side him. Seeing his appearance this caused the woman holding the young child to gasp.

"He's an Ascendant!" she declared which only made Blitz X smirk.

"Not quite "Sailor Sedna" Blitz X declared calling out his battle axe and swinging it around. "See i'm called an Evo-lite, i'm different from the normal ascendants." this was reinforced when he motioned to the fact he had a particle convertor on his back, similar to the one Dramon X had only modified in shape.

"I don't see much of a difference." the woman holding the child retorted.

"We think on a higher level of what it means to fuse with a digimon, ridding them of impurities by the concept of bio-merging." Blitz X spoke again, this caused everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

"Yet your fused with one now, does that not make you a hypocrite?" Koori asked.

"My body's not entirely human anymore girl, but enough talk!" he said as he motioned the new digimon with him to step forward.

"Why have you come here, and what are these beasts with you?" Queen Serenity demanded as Blitz X looked back at the digimon.

**(insert song-Sonic Generations ost-Biolizard battle theme)**

"Thier called the "Damned" Chessmon...sorry for my language to the young lady in the room." he said addressing the young girl in Karin's arms. "They don't talk very much but they are extremely hard to kill!" he said before being bombarded by a powerful blast from above that sent him flying back. "What the!?" he caught himself as Umi and Koori transformed into sailor uniforms, although he glared a hole through Umi when he saw the resemblence she had to Sailor Jupiter, his view shifted upwards as he saw Angemon X descending, along with another young man wearing black attire. "So there is an ascendant in this time period, how strange." Blitz X mused as the newcomer welded a sword.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" the teen demanded. "Figures someone would show up when most of the others are out training or checking on thier planets, mom's never gonna hear the end of this from dad since for once he was right." Koori sighed.

"Brother can you please focus." she demanded, however Karin pulled out her henshin rod and motioned for Koori and the teen to fall back.

"Take Athena somewhere safe you two, me and Angemon X will hold him and these digimon off with Battle Jupiter." she said transforming into her sailor form and motioning to Umi before looking down at the young girl. "Be good for Koori and Ryuuhi and do what they tell you ok?" she said, the child didn't want to leave however.

"But mom I want to fight them with you." this made Blitz X laugh.

"That's pretty cute how she wants to fight...but to be honest I didn't come here for your hides, I came specifically for one person..." his eyes drifted around the room and eventually made contact with Makoto. "To think, I figured with your amazoness like strength, I didn't take you as the type to wear dresses." he said mockingly, seeing this Battle Jupiter got before her.

"You will not touch my mother!" she declared getting into a fighting stance, Blitz X started charging up electrical power.

"Is that a fact now youngling? Long ago your mother, injured my pride as a wrestler and it's because of that day that I stand here now as powerful as I am, ready to destroy her and anyone else who gets in my way!" he declared bringing down his weapon. **"Torment of ZEUS!"** he called out unleashing a powerful lightning blast down which came at Battle Jupiter who having trained in the element of lightning was stunned and somewhat awestruck by the attack, but abit too much as it slammed into her and sent her crashing into a wall hard, her body became riddled with paralyzation.

**(Song ends)**

_Not even mom has ever used that much power when we trained...who the heck is this guy!_ she thought as she tried to move but couldn't.

"That's my daughter you just messed with, I don't know who you are, but your going to pay for that one." Makoto demanded, she took out her henshin rod as well, but it was blasted out of her hands by a small bolt of lightning from Blitz X.

"I guess I shouldn't be suprised you don't know me, but at the same time it does kinda hurt me ya know." Blitz X said as he glared her down

"What digimon did this guy fuse with!?" Angemon X wondered as he had felt the power of the attack as well. _That would've blown off an arm despite the size, who the heck is this guy? He's got a particle convertor like Dramon X does too, this isn't gonna be an easy fight._

"For the record, I was holding back just now, if anyone among you wishes to live beyond this day, then get the hell out of my way and let me have my revenge." he said glaring a hole at his target.

"Makoto run, he means business!" Queen Serenity said as Blitz X held out his hands and formed a ball of energy which he tossed into the air.

"Too late your highness, **STASIS OF THE GODS!" **Blitz X yelled out unleashing a powerful output of energy, Angemon X was quick to sheild Athena, Ryuuhi and the sailor garbed Koori, however Makoto, Queen Serenity and Sailor Sedna were all caught by the outpoor of energy which washed over thier bodies and completely stopped them from moving, with the exception of thier mouths.

"What is this!?" Sedna demanded trying to move.

"I can't...move at all!" Queen Serenity demanded, she then thought about trying to contact her spirit partner Sleipnir, but there was no response due to energies about.

"Very simple, I've created my own barrier around this entire castle, meaning until either I die or leave of my own vocation, no one gets in and no one gets out." he glanced over to Angemon X and the others who had not been paralyzed. "Granted there is a limit to what the feild can paralyze, i'd wager all the gaurds in the castle are paralyzed by now, but you must be a high level 1 or level 2 ascendant to be producing a high energy output that protected you as well as those with you." Blitz X mused before making his way towards Makoto, however Angemon X got in his way. "Move."

"I don't know what your deal is with her, but if you wanna get to her, you've gotta go through me." Angemon X declared, Blitz X snapped his fingers and a large mechanical silver clad humanoid shaped built machine appeared, complete with red lazer lines shaping it's face. "What the heck!?" he demanded confused, as were the others.

"Allow me to introduce you to something known as the ascedant killer, technically this thing is a copied design of a similar robot used against those dueling signers to nulify thier synchro monsters, but my leader is a clever guy, he modified three of them himself to take on ascendants and strip them of thier powers!" snapping his hands again the robot unleashing several energy like wires from around the infinity symbol opening on it's chest, they latched onto Angemon X causing him to yell out in pain as he felt something being pulled out of him.

"DIMITRI/FATHER!" Sedna and Athena yelled as Angemon X was suddenly split back into his human form along with his digimon partner Patamon both passed out, Ryuuhi noticed that as the wires retracted amongst them was Dimitri's crest of hope.

"So that robot steals the crest from a digi-destined!?" he wondered confused.

"The proper name for it is Wiselmon, and yeah pretty much, amplifies his power with it, not only with the power of the crest taken, but considering how powerful that dude was, all i'm gonna say is you kids better start running." upon saying this Wiselmon looked at the two teens and started charging a very powerful energy ball on it's arms.

"Oh crud...that looks like Dimitri's signature move!" Ryuuhi growled as Koori picked up Athena.

"Talk later run now!" she declared, however before the machine could fire off it's attack a bright flash appeared in air above them all sending a blinding light ran through the room, following by a screaming noise that was familiar to Sedna, Serenity, Makoto, Koori and to his dismay, Blitz X.

**(Insert Song Guns N Roses-Welcome to the Jungle)**

_Are you freaking kidding me!? How in the hell did he know I was here!_ Blitz X demanded in thought before turning upwards and seeing a familiar person coming down.

"Gang freaking WAY!" yelled Ken waving his arms as he had no control over his momentum and crashed head onto Wiselmon driving both into the ground hard causing the energy the robot had been collecting to disperse into a group of damned chessmon blowing all of them away including the King which Ryuuhi was able to see out of the corner of his eye.

_So that's there weakness...but who in the heck owns this new power!? _ he wondered as Ken slowly stood up to the suprise of everyone in the room.

_Ken, how did he get into this time period!?_ wondered Sedna confused yet suprised and happy some form of reinforcement had come, Blitz X however had a different take on the situation.

"I don't know how you got here kid but..." he stopped and his face became stupified when Ken was tackled glomped to the ground by a rather happy Koori which made Ryuuhi sweatdrop at his sisters antics.

"Papa Ken, I knew it was you!" she declared in a happy mannor, not knowing she was draining the air out of him.

"I'm choking!" Ken demanded not knowing why a senshi decided to glomp him until he got a decent if not better look at her. _Wait a second...KOORI! ACK AIR! NEED AIR!_

All fighting had temporarly stopped at Ken's arrival, Blitz X glared hard as unknowingly outside Terumi stood on the castle's steps with an amused smile.

"Ok you dumbasses, show me some good old fashioned hell!" he said with a wide grin.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken must fight the new digimon as Blitz X begins his plans against Makoto, the evo-lites summon a new warrior and terumi continues to be a troll, more next time.

A few things here.

I did tell all I was going to jump straight into the action this go round, though i'm sure Ken's haphazard collision with Wiselmon wasn't intended to nail that point home^^;

Yes this is the same future time line seen at the end of the "Siege of GranDracmon" collab fic between me and Kanius, also don't expect many if any big spoilers, only ones here are so minor they won't matter.

The Damned Chessmon are based off the chess peice enemies from Devil May Cry 3, Animated Ford came up with the idea, you can expect to see them in full action next time.

Wiselmon (and if your a Yugioh buff you can probably guess what the others are called) and the other "ascendant killing" robots are based off a certain archtype from 5d's^^;

If your wonder why Koori is referring to Ken as "Papa" then you obviously haven't read my triple S fic story Tenchu's Requiem (which is crucial since it acts as the chain linking the two seasons together)

Terumi you troll, the troll of trolls lol.

As you can probably expect, this season is mostly going to deal with Ken and his army (though he will stop by his own demension from time to time) but with so many cameo and crossover ideas he's not going to be alone in this.

Hope you enjoyed the introduction cause it's only going to get crazier from here, until next time, peace out dudes.^^


	2. Kreig's Vengenful Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

remember don't expect there to be as many chapters to this story as there were with the first one, but I will try to make the chapters longer, now let us continue, also thanks to Kanius for helping me with this update and Ford for the damned chessmon.

**Chapter 2: Kreig's Vengenful Battle, The Troll's Twisted Game.**

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/YYDM-01-3A**_

"Sis what the heck are you doing!?" Ryuuhi demanded as he pulled her off Ken, allowing him to regain his oxygen intake as his face was deep blue. "Why'd you call this guy father, he's not our dad!?" Koori blushed abit.

"Well..." before she could start, Blitz X spoke up.

"I'll tell you, see when she was a baby she got kidnapped by some strange demon people acting of thier own accord...they wanted to use her fire powers to release thier lord from the pits of...downstairs..." he muttered again, trying to resist the urge to swear with Athena present, he then pointed at Ken. "Basically this idiot saved your sister, and apparently she grew attached to him despite the small ammount of time they were together." Ryuuhi thought about it for a moment and remembered how when he was young he had remembered Koori leaving his side for a few days due to someone taking her.

"Wait one moment, you mean to tell me this is that "Ken" guy dad hates so much?" he asked, as Ken finally stood up and popped his back, upon seeing Ryuuhi and Koori with a better veiw he had an idea of where he was, but didn't like it.

"Great i'm in the future, remind me to never accept phone calls from people calling themselves trolls anymore." Blitz X growled at this.

"Wait one second...you mean to tell me...you knew I was here because of a bloody phone call!?" Ken nodded at the question, his face showing he wasn't lying. _So someone ratted me out...but who could it have...aw for the love of, don't tell me it was him! _he muttered in his thoughts as Dimitri came up to Ken.

"I don't know who called you, but it's a good thing your here." he said pointing to the paralyzed senshi, Queen Serenity and Makoto, the damned chessmon and finally Wiselmon who had finally gotten back up.

"What is that supposed to be!?" Ken wondered as he tried to call up data on the new creature...no such luck as the creature powered up it's arms again as if preparing to launch something...

**(insert song-G Gundam ost-Kitae Yo Katsu Tame ni)**

Only to get cut off when Athena who Ken had not seen appeared and fired off an energy blast from her hands that hit the robot in the face causing it to falter back, although suprised to see her Ken took the moment to run forward at Blitz X who was stunned cold at what Athena had just done and slugged him hard in the face triggering his digisoul charge and sending the evo-lite crashing into a wall as he landed. "Payback time...**Digisoul Charge! ASCENTION!"** Ken turned into Dramon X, his power radiated througout the room and caused many of the damned chessmon to back away in fear, Wiselmon tried it's luck only to have Ken catch it with a spin kick that sent the machine crashing into another wall as Blitz X stood up.

_What in the hell!? _he thought as he could sense Dramon X's power flowing high. _He wasn't this strong in this form before, what is going on?_ he wondered before talking. "Answer me boy! How did you get such resolve! Last time I saw you, you couldn't do anything, bio-merge with your partner, or think straight or..." he didn't get to finish as Dramon X almost sliced his head clean off causing him to fall back.

"Ken's back on track you moron!" Veemon's voice called from within Dramon X as he began a ruthless pounding of Blitz X's face, knocking a few teeth out caused Blitz X to push Dramon X back with his own aura energy, before he grabbed his axe again.

"I'm warning you kid, last time was just a test, walk away now or you will feel my..." Dramon X charged him again only for Wiselmon to interfere once more. "On second thought, why don't you handle Wiselmon for now, i've got some revenge to get." Blitz X said as he walked over to Makoto who was still paralyzed, he then picked her up and ran out of the room.

**(Song ends)**

"Come back here with my mother!" Battle Jupiter screamed but she couldn't move either, seeing this Dramon X growled as he held up his digivice.

"Titaniamon, Arresterdramon come out!" he yelled calling out the two warriors.

"Where are we!?" wondered Arresterdramon, Titaniamon on the other hand couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_The court of Queen Serenity, how beautiful._ she thought before focusing as Dramon X motioned for them to distract Wiselmon as he took out one of the digi-memory chips he had taken from GranDracmon's castle.

_This better work! _he thought before thrusting it into the sd slot on his Digivice B.A.X. "Ophanimon! **Eden's Javelin!**" he called out, an image of Ophanimon appeared and she held up her spear weapon for a moment, the light flowed throughout the room making alot of the damned chessmon pale up while it had a different effect on those paralyzed.

"Alright we can move!" Sailor Sedna said as she, Queen Serenity and Battle Jupiter were now free from the paralysis effect.

"Good it worked." Ken said before Wiselmon charged him again.

"Stay down you walking tin can!" he said kicking the robot back, however it wouldn't be denied. _Why does that thing look so familiar...wait a second WISEL...that's a duel monster! _as it got up again, Sedna decided to try her luck.

"**Sedna Artic Breeze!**" she called out, however the machine sensed the attack and put up a barrier.

"**Spell Destructor!**" the robot hummed out as the attack canceled out on contact with the barrier.

"That didn't work!?" Sedna said shocked, the robot then held it's hands up again, this time it was able to fire off it's attack.

"**Wisel Blaster!**" the robot called out unleashing what seemed to be a combination of it's own energy, combined with Dimitri's **Finish Buster **attack, but Dramon X got Sedna out of the way.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he said as he landed near the others and placed her down. "They recreated duel monsters based off the synchro killers?!" he said as he let Sedna down and the group moved into a smaller hallway to which Wiselmon and the damned chessmon didn't follow them due to Wiselmon being in command and it gauging the situation to chase them as not good.

Meanwhile, having heard what Ken said Dimitri was confused."Synchro killers, you mean as in those cards the signers use?" he asked.

"The very same." Dramon X replied as he glared at Wiselmon sensing something else. "Why am I sensing the crest of hope inside that thing!?" Dimitri sighed.

"It somehow took my crest away." he said solemnly, Dramon X shook his head.

"I'll get it back then." he said before being stopped by Koori. "What is it uh..." although he knew her civillian name, he was curious to know what Koori was called in her sailor attire.

"It's sailor Blue Mars now papa Ken." Dramon X sweatdropped lightly as Ryuuhi gave him a death glare, she then pointed to Battle Jupiter. "She goes by the name Battle Jupiter, but her real name is Umi." Umi was shocked at how nonchalant Koori was acting around Ken, but Sedna gave her a look of reassurance.

"We need to find my mother!" she demanded, Dramon X sighed.

"We need to calm down and plan out what we're gonna do here first." he said before glancing at Athena. "Who's that?"

"She's our daughter Athena." Sedna said proudly as the noise of wings flapping were heard, coming up the opposite way from the hallway was a Patamon, but it was pink instead of brown.

"PinkPatamon!" Athena said happily holding her partner.

"You hadn't come to bed Athena so I came to look for you." Sedna sweatdropped.

"We have abit of an emergency PinkPatamon, I think staying up late this once is ok." she said, Dramon X cleared his throat.

"Ok so what now!?" Ryuuhi muttered. "We can't stay in this hallway forever!" Dramon X however realised something.

"Wait a second, sis how come you and the others aren't in thier Valkyrie forms?" he wondered, this time Queen Serenity spoke up.

"Well things have been peaceful in these times...with the obvious exception of what's going on now...we decided to lock our armors up to conserve thier power in case we ever needed them again." Dramon X wanted to palm his face, but he didn't as he looked at Umi and Koori who both transformed into thier Valkyrie states. "Only the neo senshi have kept theirs."

"Then it's obvious how this is going to go, i'll go with Ryuuhi, Koori, Arresterdramon, and Dimitri back into the throne room to deal with that robot and those weird looking chess peice freaks, Titaniamon you go with the others to where thier armor is located and help them get it back out for combat, we're gonna need all of our fire power here." Umi didn't like the idea.

"I need to go rescue my mother, who knows what that psyco's doing to her!" she declared, Dramon X sighed.

"He's not going to kill her immediantly, if there's one thing I know about the guy from our last encounter before today is that he loves dragging things out, besides he's not walking out of here, I gaurantee you of that." he said clenching his fist tightly before pointing down the hall. "Now go to your armory, rest of you come with me!" he said running back out into the fray, explosions and sounds of things being smashed heard all about.

"Is he always this wild!?" Ryuuhi asked sweatdropping, Dimitri shrugged as Koori ran into the fray as well.

"Depends on how angry he is..." he replied, not knowing that Athena and PinkPatamon had followed them instead of the others.

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Basement/YYDM-01-3A**_

"Abit overkill don't you think?" Makoto said as she found herself bound to a large piller with steel chains and large metallic bent steel gurders, bent by Blitz X's strength. "Why go through all this anyway, what did I do to you!?" Blitz X powered down for a moment after he finished bending one last metallic gurder around her and the pillar keeping her from moving.

"You may not remember me, but I definitely remember you and your scout friends Mars and Venus, because of you three my spotless wrestling record was tarnished!" Makoto thought for a moment, but then she did remember him.

"Wait a second, are you the man from greece who competed in the underground wrestling circuit!? I remember you now you were taken over by a Youma!" Krieg nodded.

"Yes I was, yes I could've killed the man I was fighting, but as with all things based "underground" death can be one of them, but no the three of you interupted me on fifth hundred victory, you exorcised the youma, but I also felt and saw you take me down, a move that injured my pride in ways you can not possibly imagine." He then pointed to Boltmon. "I eventually ended up in the digital world do to the exorcised youma's demon energy messing with time and space and met Boltmon, we battled each other for three days straight until we agreed we were equals, we then met a great man adn gave me purpose and direction and today my vengence will be fufilled!" he growled as he motioned to Boltmon who handed him a black bag, reaching inside Krieg produced a moderately sized cicular time bomb, set it and placed it near Makoto's body. "I'm a sporting man, if you can break your bindings before this thing goes off, i'll acknowledge that your my equal, if not well...then you beating me was a fluke that should be erased." he then refused with Boltmon and started to head out. "You've got an hour to get free..." he was cut off.

"Are you joking, no one normal could break through steel, even I can't break through this!" she demanded before thinking. _Maybe in my Valkyrie form, but not as a civillian, this isn't good at all, I can barely move as it is._

"Well then you better hope someone finds you in the remaining fifty seven minutes you've got, otherwise you'll die...speaking of which." he flexed his aura once more and saw a spiritual cheetah near her, focusing his aura, he paralyzed the spirit in place.

"Bacchus!" Makoto yelled strugging against her bindings but it was no use.

"Your spirit's not gonna be helping you, nor is this." Blitz X held up her henshin rod. "Either get free, or die like the weak woman you are." he said stomping off, glancing over at the bomb's timer, Makoto didn't like her chances.

_Fifty-Five Minutes...I don't know if I can get out of this...Usagi, Karin...Umi please find me!_ she thought as the timer ticked away...

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Armory Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

"I never thought we'd have to get our armor's back out." Karin noted, Queen Serenity nodded.

"I know, perhaps this was our punishment for being so complacent." she wondered.

"We didn't know that some crazy enemy would attack us at one of our weakest times and...hey where's Athena?" wondered Titaniamon, Sedna paniced.

"Don't tell me she went back with the others!" a grunting noise was heard cutting her off, looking over the group saw Umi trying to pick up her mother's hammer Mjolnir which rested on a pedistal, but try as she might, she couldn't pick it up. "Umi don't you'll hurt yourself!"

"Karin is right, your not ready to weld that weapon just yet." Queen Serenity said as Karin found her armor and put it on.

"Stop right there ladies!" came a voice followed by a black bolt of lightning that came into the room sending Titaniamon crashing into a row of armor belonging to the original nine senshi.

"Titaniamon!" Queen Serenity called out only for her to be pushed aside by Blitz X's aura as he entered the room. "So this is where you keep those fancy armor's now adays huh, guess i should smash them up..." he stopped when he saw the Mjolnir hammer and became intrigued, on second thought, prize..." he said walking over and simply batting Battle Jupiter aside, however upon touching the weapon, he got shocked hard. "Wow what a kickback..shame this weapons not gonna have an owner much longer." hearing this made all the girls glare at him. "She's got like fourty minutes tops before she goes up in flames." this struck a cord in Battle Jupiter, she prepared to attack him, however before she could a surge went through Blitz X's head causing him to go wide eyed. "No fucking way...that kid..." with that he tore out of the room...

"What was that about?" wondered Queen Serenity as they all suddenly sensed something.

"Dimitri's got his power back!" Dai Valkyrie Sedna said happily as her bear spirit Knut appeared.

_**Yes it would appear Wiselmon was dispatched. Seems Ken got it...what the!?**_ All in the room stopped then they looked over where Titaniamon was, three of the armors had come loose from the wall and glowed around her body as she strugged to stand, the armors belonging to Makoto, Minako of Venus, and Hotaru of Saturn respectively seemed to flow into her own armor as she stood up and her body glowed in full before she was revealed in a new set of armor. This base armor was mostly purple with hints of golden orange and green in some places. Her forearm and arm armors were green, while her shoulder and gauntlet armor was purple, her brestplate was silver and seemed to shift between the letters J, V, and S, and her skirt was long and silver trimmed, finally her sword was replaced by a glavie weapon as she called out her new form.

"I am Titaniamon **Ultima Mode!**" she declared before finally realising she had new powers coursing through her. _What is this feeling!?_

"She took mom's armor!" Umi declared suprised at what had happened, Sleipnir appeared in spirit form and sighed.

_**I can make more armor so that's not a problem, but to think this digimon was chosen by those armors in particular is quite intresting.**_

_**Sleipnir, can you locate Bacchus?**_ Knut asked the majestic steed, however it shook it's head.

_**Alas I can not, that strange lightning warrior's powers still course throughout the palace, Sailor Jupiter could be anywhere and I am fearful of what he meant before he stormed off. **_Queen Serenity sighed.

"I'll go look for her then, I want the rest of you to follow this Blitz X and defeat him alright!" she then headed out, Sedna nodded and sighed as Umi continued to try and pull her mothers hammer off it's pedestal, Titaniamon motioned to her.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up." she said, Sedna sighed.

"Alright then, hang on Dimitri i'm coming!" she said heading back to the thrown room.

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Throne Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

"Was the whole "screaming" of decapitation necessary?" Ryuuhi demanded at Dramon X whilst holding two dark energy swords in his hands, Dramon X had cut Wiselmon's head clean off which caused the robot to explode in peices and release the imprisoned crest of hope, which shot out like a beam of light back into Dimitri's body. Becoming Angemon X they started to mow down most of the damned chessmon groups like flies, although there were a few exceptions.

**(BeyBlade ost-Hang On)**

"**Frost Flame Dragon!**" yelled Blue Mars as she unleashed an energy dragon at a group of damned chessmon which piled up around thier King peice. "Not again!"

"**Imperial Blockade!**" they all called out forming a barrier protecting thier king similar to Wiselmon's barrier the attack did nothing.

"I don't even know what level those things are, but thier getting on my last nerve!" Ryuuhi noted as he also had no luck in disaptching another group.

"It's bad enough they can keep spawning if the king's in tact, but this is annoying!" Arresterdramon declared before Blitz X charged into the room, and upon seeing Wiselmon's remains, he powered up and charged at Dramon X.

"That's it kid, i'm taking your head back with me!" he yelled lunging at Dramon X who dodged his imcoming strike and countered with a kick that Blitz X blocked with his axe, the two backed away from each other and each charged up energy.

"**Torment of Zeus!**" Blitz X yelled bringing his axe down and firing off a pure blast of electrical power.

"**Ryuken Wave!**" Dramon X countered with his own energy wave, and this time it was successful in stopping Blitz X's attack.

**(Song ends)**

_I knew it, the brat has indeed gotten stronger than before...I know Greil wishes to recruit him, but I don't like this kid's dangerous aura. _he thought. _Speaking of which I wonder how that ritual is going..._

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Ok Caster, so now that we've used our blood to complete the circle what happens now?" Greil wondered as he and Caster wrapped thier arms up, having used thier blood to create a summoning circle, Caster started to chant something in a tongue that Greil didn't recognize but the archaic circle they had drawn began to glow and before long a figure appeared before them, however when the ritual was done, the figure failed to take full form, shifting between being whole and fizzing out as if time and space wanted to engulf the being which was a female with dark hair. "Whoa...what's going on!?"

"Her soul has subjectively been cut half so to speak, she will need a fulcrum in order to maintain a pure physical form." Caster replied, Greil nodded and motioned for a nearby digimon, a DarkEaglemon to come to him, the digimon promptly fused with the woman catalyzing her body in a suit of black armor complete with wings, and a small mask that was akin to Justimon's "What shall we call her?" Caster asked.

"Jishikitori X will be her name." he said as he turned her over gently and saw that she had a particle convertor, he then noticed a blood like rune appeared on both his and Casters hands. "Well at least I know with these she won't be able to disobey us unlike..." Greil stopped when he felt something. "Oh god no...Caster...watch over our new...acquantence i'll be right back..." he said vanishing, Caster sighed.

"The Troll never learns it seems..." she muttered to herself.

xxxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Armory Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

"I don't understand...why can't I pick this up!?" Umi demanded, Titaniamon sighed.

"Your not thinking clearly for one, why do you want to use this weapon anyway, are you afraid to fight with your own abilities?" Battle Jupiter stopped at this inquery.

"Yes, that scary man is too powerful for me to take down on my own, I believed with my mothers hammer I could take him but..." Titaniamon sighed.

"Yes he is overwhelming, but at the same time you can not treat a sacred weapon as a tool, you must use it as an extension of your own self." hearing these words, Battle Jupiter nodded and started to leave the room, only to stop when she felt a pulsation, turning around she saw the hammer float off the pedestal and towards her, she opened her hands and then gripped the weapon firmly.

"Let's do this together then, come on!" she said as they headed to the throne room.

xxxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Throne Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

"Finally thier all dead!" Ryuuhi declared as he finished killing the last of the damned chessmon as Dai Valkyrie Sedna entered the room after making sure Athena and PinkPatamon were safe, Blitz X knocked back Angemon X and Dramon X with a harsh energy wave before producing a yellow crystal.

"I was hoping not to use this, but considering all my minions are gone, and I don't feel like fighting all of you...**Zeige Dich! AncientBeetlemon! **the yellow crystal erupted form his hands and cracked open unleashing a large bug type digimon that crashed into the ground sending out hard shockwaves to all present.

"You gotta be kidding me, AncientBeetlemon!?" Dramon X declared, before he heard someone else's voice.

"Your right kid, he has to be kidding cause that peice of trash is pathetic." turning around all saw someone walk into the room casually. "Yo Blitz X you weak peice of shit, I go through all the trouble of setting you up to fight the kid, and you can't get rid of him?" Blitz X glared while Dramon X almost did a double take of who he was locking eye contact with.

"TERUMI!" they both declared at the same time, Blitz X with anger, Dramon X with shock. _Don't fucking tell me he's one of them...the man who like Sephiroth can make mortals wet themselves and explode, he could rape the hero Saber in front of Gilgamesh, and then probably skullfuck the latter...the king of trolls himself...Yuki Terumi..._

"Ken you know this guy?" Angemon X asked, also becoming a bit nervous due to Terumi's venom like aura. _His Aura's like that of a snake, not to mention pretty strong._

"He's from a video game I played a while back, he's a freaking troll." Dramon X declared.

"Flattery will get you no where with me kid." he said as a slithering was heard, behind him appeared the snake deva, Sandiramon. "Meet my enthusiastic partner." Blitz X had enough.

"So you sold me out by telling the kid where I was by phone...you...I would say snake, but given the situation around you and your parnter it's hard to do even that!" Blitz X declared. "How did you get in here anyway, i've got a barrier around the castle!" Terumi simply pointed at Dramon X.

"Yes and it worked so well from stopping him from getting inside, your barrier is nothing to me you boneheaded wrestler, heck your whole entire motive for revenge is childish level at best, you don't know what revenge means." Blitz X grew angrier.

"Do not make me..." he stopped when Terumi appeared behind him grinning widly, he felt his shoulder almost bust off. "AGH!" he dropped to one knee holding his arm.

"Holy shi...I didn't see him move!" Ryuuhi noted. _I thought Dad was freaking fast..._

"That's right bitch, bow down to me, your nothing but garbage." he said before another portal opened and from it came an energy blast that Terumi dodged. "Well well, look who it is, our so called leader!" he said as Greil and Paradisomon appeared.

"Is that a Paradixalmon?" Koori asked, Sedna shook her head.

"I don't think so, this one seems more pure, plus his outlook is different." she replied.

"I'm called Paradisomon ladies, Paradixalmon is my..." Greil stopped him from speaking.

"Terumi, I warned you about going behind our backs...you've gone and pissed me off now..." Terumi put his hand to his head and started laughing.

"I pissed you off!? That's a good one, if anything Gundam boy over yonder is probably more pissed at you since you ordered his parents execution, and the shitbag at my feet killed his girlfriend in front of him to top off your rediculious plan to force him to join "us"." upon hearing this declaration a wave of shock passed through the room, Dramon X started holding his head in pain trying not to remember the events but failing while the others had mixed reactions.

"That's...terrible..." Koori mummbled in shock.

"Man...i've seen some horrible stuff...but..." Ryuuhi's outlook on Dramon X was beginning to change.

_They did that to force Ken to join them!? What are these guys after!?_ wondered Angemon X.

"Brother i'm so sorry..." Sedna said trying to hold back tears, Dramon X let go of his head and charged Terumi, but Paradisomon blasted him back.

"Oh come on, I wanted to see what the kid's got." Terumi muttered while eyeing Greil.

"If anyone is going to end you, it's going to be me!" he declared as Terumi formed a portal.

"Let's go take this fight somewhere else then, after all if we fight here, everyone will die." he muttered with a grin walking in with his partner following him, Greil and Paradisomon followed him inside and the portal closed, Dramon X stood up once more and focused on Blitz X who was starting to get up as Battle Jupiter and Titaniamon UM entered the room.

"Where is your boss going!? You better tell me or i'll tear that arm off!" Dramon X demanded, Blitz X however to the suprise of everyone managed to punch Dramon X back with his other arm as he stood up and motioned for AncientBeetlemon to come to him, the giant digimon did so and he absorbed the beast into his body causing himself to grow bigger and produce bug like tendrils throughout his body.

**(Insert song-Final Fantasy Vii ost-Fight On)**

"A fight is a fight, we started one, and we're going to end it kid!" Dramon X glared a hole through him as he stood back up.

"You just lost your chance at getting out of this alive, from this point forward your death is gauranteed." Dramon X yelled out as he lunged at Blitz X who did so in turn creating a huge explosive force that shook the room hard, and no one noticed a small black crystal had been left behind...and began to crack open...

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Basement/YYDM-01-3A**_

"What was that!?" wondered Makoto as she felt the shock from where she was, try as she might she still couldn't get loose from Kreig's "bindings" glancing at the timer on the bomb she only had less than thirty minutes left. "Them finding me is my only chance now..." she muttered to herself, dreading the coniquences of what would happen if she wasn't found in time.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dramon X and Blitz X continue thier fight and with new powers involved Dramon X is forced to go all out, and what of Makoto's fate, who is Jishikitori X as well as the "fight" between Greil and Terumi, find out more next time.

Note time lol.

Ok first and foremost, Wiselmon's magic negation was based off the actual cards effect, once per turn he could negate spell cards.

The damned chessmon are indeed annoying as long as the King peice stays alive^^;

For the record regarding Titaniamon's new form, both me and Kanius came up with the idea so effectively she is still his creation as well as this new form, which power wise could rival Athenamon VM, but there is a drawback.

Yes Sleipnir can create more amors to replace the ones titaniamon took by accident so there's no problem there, and yes Battle Jupiter as of this moment in this future time is now the weilder of her mothers hammer, now lets see if she can put it to good use.

Anyone care to guess what anime the release chant Blitz X spoke was from.

Terumi is the king of trolls, by the way JefferyFai, I gave you a couple of nods for your story (see if you can get them) as well as a potenital idea for some infighting, but that's up to you lol.

Until next time my readers, peace out.


	3. The End of the First Long Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Photondramon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

There are a few spoilers in this chapter regarding one of Kanius' characters, anything that happens to said character is also consider to be along his ideas^^

**Chapter 3: The End of the First Long Fight**

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/YYDM-01-3A**_

**(Insert song-Nightwish-Nemo)**

_Geez, I knew this guy was strong, but dang this is some energy, no wonder Dad was always so cautious! _Ryuuhi thought while bracing himself as did everyone else in the room from the shockwaves created when Dramon X charged Blitz X head on, eventually the two fell back from each other, Dramon X panting more than Blitz X who looked grotesque due to his new bug like appearance after having fused with AncientBeetlemon.

"Don't get tired on me now boy, i'm just starting to have fun!" he said smirking, which turned to a frown when a cracking noise was heard, everyone in the room turned and saw that the crystal that was left behind had broken open and from it came a digimon who looked familiar to most, but at the same time, looked different in some area's and had a crazed face and aura.

"Omegamon...no that can't be him..." Angemon X stated, Blitz X growled and nodded.

"Damn that Terumi he left his crystal behind, and with it comes his digimon the one not even Greil could tame, Omegamon X..." The crazy digimon looked around before looking at the three ascendants and with a grin held up his garuru cannon arm and discharged an energy blast towards the group causing them all to scatter.

_Geez this guy's power's off the charts for a normal digimon...then again I don't think he is normal. _Dramon X thought as he landed near Angemon X who was holding Valkyrie Sedna near Athena one side on the room, Ryuuhi, Valkyrie Blue Mars, Valkyrie Battle Jupiter and Titaniamon UM lept to another portion of the room, whilst Blitz X formed a barrier in an attempt to protect himself, but the electrical power shuddered under the impact.

"**FOOLS, WHERE IS THE ONE WHO IMPRISONED ME! HE IS GOING TO PAY**!" the new digimon bellowed out, tempting as it was, Dramon X didn't scan him as Knut appeared next to Sedna.

_**I think it might be wise to take Athena out of here, this digimon's power is unstable due to something inside his body.**_

"Is it the X virus?" Sedna wondered, Angemon X nodded.

"No doubt about it, makes me wish Inumon was here, he knew more about X digimon than anyone." Dramon X sighed and held up his digivice.

"Sparrowmon, Pegasusmon, Realise!" the two flying digimon appeared when they did however Omegamon X rushed at them, barely giving the two time to dodge.

"Whoa what's with this guy!?" Sparrowmon wondered as Dramon X swung his digivice B.A.X.

**(song change-Digimon Hunters ost-Tagiru Chikara)**

"Find out later, **Arresterdramon, Sparrowmon, digixros**!" he called fusing the two together, Sparrowmon's body parts busted down and formed on parts of Arresterdramon's body.

"**Xros up Arresterdramon!**" the new digimon called making Omegamon X growl.

"Never seen this form of digivolution..." he wondered before engaging the new fighter. "What the!" Arresterdramon suddenly got around behind him suprising him with his new found speed and hit him towards a nearby wall hard, Blitz X shook his head.

"Stupid Gurren Laggan digivolution..." he muttered before coming face to face with Battle Jupiter.

"Your one to talk considering you absorbed that big bug digimon and look at you now...now tell me where is my mother!" she demanded swinging her Mjolnir at him, he brought up his axe to block it and was suprised when the two weapon's output forced them away from each other.

_Just how powerful is that thing..._Blitz X wondered. "**Torment of Zeus!**" slamming down his weapon again releasing more electricity, Battle Jupiter spun her weapon in front of her, causing it to absorb the incoming electricity much to Blitz X's shock, when his attack stopped she smacked him in the chest hard and sent him crashing into the wall, and subsequently into his own barrier which caused it to distort and short out. "Great..." he muttered as he got up.

**(song ends)**

"The barrier around the palace is down." Blue Mars noted.

"Don't get too cocky sis, it'll still take a while for the others both here on earth and elsewhere to know what's going down." Blitz X stood up and nodded before a spiritual swan and thunderbird apppeared next to Blue Mars and Battle Jupiter respectively.

_**With the barrier down, the energy flow disrupting our senses is gone, I can sense Bacchus!**_ the swan spoke out.

_**Where is he Frostburn!?**_ Knut called.

_**Somewhere in the basement, his spirit is weak but there's no doubt that's where he and jupiter must be!**_ the thunderbird said before the swan could reply, however Blitz X growled as his entire body began generating electricity around his back, shoulders and kneecaps.

"I won't let you get to her in time! **Horizon's Tear!**" he called out unleashing a large discharge of electrical power almost as if it exploded from his body in all directions, Omegamon X, Angemon X and Dramon X both took the full front of the assault while the others had managed to avade or not get hit, when the attack ended all three fell to the floor in pain, Battle Jupiter quickly ran up and smashed her hammer over Blitz X's left kneecap breaking it while the others tried to recover.

"I'm going to find my mother, i'll be back soon!" she said heading towards the basement, Blitz X started laughing as she cleared the room.

"I'd say by now her mother's got about less then ten minutes before my little present takes her out." he said smugly, not saying a word, Titaniamon UM's armor glowed for a moment, the letter J appeared on her armor as she sped by Blitz X slashing his right shoulder with her new weapon so fast he couldn't see it causing him more pain."What the hell was that!?" he demanded as Dramon X finally got back up, but so did Omegamon X.

"You stupid fool, you dare attack me!" he called out attempting to rush Blitz X, but Dramon X cut him off.

"I was here first, get in line!" he called kicking Omegamon X back, however Omegamon X retaliated with another shot from his Garuru Cannon, it knocked his Heaven's sword out of his hands and sent the weapon spinning towards Athena, but before Sedna could go from her husband's side to get her daughter out of the way, someone else intercepted the blade...Pegasusmon...

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace Basement/YYDM-01-3A**_

_Are you sure she's this way!?_ Queen Serenity asked Sleipnir who nodded.

_**There is no doubt, I can sense Bacchus' energy from here, he would never leave her side.**_ the spirit replied, soon enough she found the chamber where Makoto was chained to a pillar, and couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight before Makoto saw her.

"Usagi don't worry about me!" she said as Queen Serenity ran forward and saw that the bomb now had less the five minutes to go, attempting to pick it up she found she couldn't move it.

"Geez what kind of bomb is this!?" she wondered as Battle Jupiter and Titaniamon soon entered the room as well.

"Mother!" Umi called out, using Mojlnir she was able to break away the steel gurdurs, however this caused the bomb to roll to the floor, when it hit the floor Titaniamon UM noticed the timer began to go faster as she cut Makoto loose.

"Oh no the timer's accelerating!" Sleipnir and the thunderbird spirit from before both appeared and quickly formed a barrier around the explosive device, a few moments later it detonated harmlessly inside causing all to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was too close, I honestly thought I was a goner there." Makoto sighed. "I can't help but admit it, he caught me in a vulnerable state." Titaniamon however waved it off, allowing Makoto to see her new appearance. "Whoa Titaniamon, where'd you get this armor from?"

"About that...well..." she explained what had happened in the armory room, Makoto smiled at this, more so when she realised her daughter was holding Mojlnir

"I see, and Umi...I see you've managed to pick up my hammer, I guess that means it's yours now." she said like a proudful parent and hugged her daughter who hugged back.

"Thanks mother, i'm just so glad we found you." Umi replied with tears running down her face.

_**Didn't think you were the crying type Umi.**_ her spirit partner remarked with a grin., causing her to turn and glare at him.

"Shut up Ford!" she said but the spirit waved it off.

_**Chill out, I was just joking, I know this was serious, heck I feel tired as it is from using my energy to supress that bomb.**_ he said, Sleipnir chuckled as Bacchus got back on his feet.

_**Then perhaps you need more training birdy, perhaps me chasing you for dinner would be a good trial run.**_Ford glared at the cheetah.

_**You eat me and I make sure you get the worst case of stomuch cramps ever known! **_this made everyone giggle until another shockwave occured.

"I think the others are still fighting back up in the throne room, we better go give them a hand." Titaniamon UM noted.

"Yes, perhaps..."Makoto attempted to transform, but Queen Serenity stopped her.

"I think the others can handle things, there are only two of them now so you should rest." she said, Makoto nodded as they headed back to the throne room.

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/YYDM-01-3A**_

_Do not tell me they managed to save her!_ Blitz X thought as he knew it was past time for his bomb to go off, but he had more pressing issues to deal with, when Pegasusmon was struck by Ken's heaven's sword, something odd happened, the winged horse vanished into a ball of light that blinded all looking at it, one of the beams of light passed over Athena without her realising it, and when the light died down a small crest with the symbol of miracles on it appeared before entering Athena's body and showing the crest on her chest, in her hands appeared a digimental of miracles, however it was metallic pink instead of the normal gold color.

"Athena how did you!?"Angemon X stuttered out confused. _This doesn't make sense, shouldn't she have gotten my crest since Karin's not a digidestined...wait a second could that light have done this? _he wondered.

"What is this thing?" PinkPatamon asked poking the digimental, Dramon X looked back with a thoughtful look after pulling back from Omegamon X and recovering his sword, though inside he didn't like the fact he lost another partner.

"It's a digimental used for armor digvolution I believe, though i'm abit suprised that things a different color, normally Patamon would become Rhinomon with that thing, but since it is a different color I wonder what PinkPatamon would become?" he said, this excited Athena.

"Mama can I try it out!?" Sedna giggled and nodded at her daughters behavior.

"Of course dear, but to activate it, you have to say Digimental up!" Athena nodded.

**(insert song, Digimon Ost- Break up)**

"Alright then, **Digimental up!**" Athena called out, the digimental glowed and radiated over PinkPatamon causing her to glow and grow in size, a blinding light flashed throughout the room as the group from the basement returned, and got to witness the new digimon appear in all it's glory, the new digimon was a gold and pink colored alicorn with wings similar to those of Pegasusmon's but more angel like.

"**PinkPatamon armor shinka! Pegacormon!**"

"Awsome, PinkPatamon's a horse now!" Athena said jumping up and down like a happy child would, Dramon X, Ryuuhi, Blitz X and Omegamon X all sweatdropped while everyone else seemed happy at the new event.

"Ok...that's a new one..." Blitz X muttered as he stood up finally, Dramon X attempted to scan the new digimon but he had no luck.

"How girly..." Ryuuhi noted only to be bashed over the head by his sister.

"I'm not getting anything either, let's see what this new digimon can do." he said as Omegamon X growled.

"This light and purity are an afront to my sight!" he declared, preparing to attack the new digimon, before he could XUArresterdramon intercepted him and knocked his Garuru Cannon off course. "Your on my last nerve as well, **Grey Sword!**" this attack was powerful enough to send the fusion flying back, not wanting to take chances Dramon X recalled the two back as they split from each other.

"**Starlight Mist!**" Pegacormon called out unleashing a mist from her wings, when the mist passed over Sedna, Angemon X and Dramon X they all felt refreshed, however when the mist passed over Omegamon X and Blitz X, the two seemed to feel pain.

"Ok, that thing dies!" Blitz X demanded threatening to use his axe, but Pegacormon was ready.

"I don't think so mean man. **Uni-Beam!**" firing off a beam of pinkish energy from her forhead, not only did she send Blitz X crashing backwards, but he felt his left knee buckle under the pain.

**(song ends)**

_I don't even want to imagine how strong this girl will be when she grows up..._ Blitz X muttered, Omegamon X however wasn't amused.

"I'm tired of this non-sense...All..." before he could finish a beam plowed into his backside hurting him. "Who dares!" turning around a haunting whistling noise accompanied the newcomer, a large dragon like digimon with a blue, white and purple colored body. "Another digimon i've never seen before." to his suprise, everyone else in the room felt the same until the newcomer spoke up.

"My name is Photondramon, ring any bells heros." after a few moments Sedna gasped.

"Wait a minute, your the digimon who attacked Davis and Sonja when we were at GranDracmon's castle!" Angemon X realised this as well, as BlackWar had mentioned it.

"What are you doing here, don't tell me you've come to avenge that monster!" he declared as Titaniamon UM walked up.

"I don't think that is his intention, I also spoke with BlackWar...and he mentioned Photondramon only had one goal." Photrondramon nodded, pointing to Dramon X who palmed his head, anger rising.

_When I find his soul...he's gonna wish he was never created..._he thought as Photondramon charged forward, however Omegamon X stood in his way.

"No one attacks me and lives to tell about it, All..." he tried his attack again, but Photondramon glowed, and both warriors vanished from sight, only to reappear a few moments later with Omegamon X now breathing hard. "What the heck was that!?" Photondramon was about to retort, but he felt unstable from what occured.

"It was my **Galaxy Shift**, once a day i'm able to take myself and my enemy into photon space, and take away half of thier power regardless of how strong they may be, but something doesn't feel right...why do I feel a fever coming on!" he demanded, Angemon X sighed.

"Probably because you stole data from a digimon infected by the X virus or did GranDracmon not inform you of that, that virus can do some sadistic things to digimon." Photondramon growled but realised Angemon X was telling the truth.

"As much as I want a peice of Dramon X, I need to go somewhere to heal and work this out, but rest assured I will be back." he growled before opening a portal of his own and vanishing into it, by this point Dramon X had enough, his aura began to rise in conjunction with his anger.

_Why does every badguy out there have it in for me, I swear to Huanglongmon..._his thoughts stopped when his digivice began beeping, and from it came CyberBeelzemon.

"Yo Ken you ready to wrap this up?" Dramon X simply nodded before getting an idea into his head.

"Indeed, give me a hand! LITERALLY!" he called out holding up his digivice. "Engage now, **Digixros, Dramon X! CyberBeelzemon!" **the two began glowing as they fused together.

**(insert song-Jim Johnston-Just Another War)**

The resulting fusion was Dramon X retaining the dominant appearance, however he now sported two large beam cannons on his shoulders and also had a beam rifle modified from CyberBeelzemon's lazer shotgun. "**Dramon X GUN SWORD MODE!**" he called out before opening fire on Omegamon X who was quick to dodge and flew upwards to evade, however he wasn't expecting Dramon X to grab him by the throat and plow both of them upwards through the ceiling to the outside.

"That was so cool!" Athena remarked, as Angemon X shook his head.

"Overkill if you ask me, but speaking of enemies..." all eyes turned to Blitz X who realised he was literally backed into a corner.

_Damn it, this was all going so well if it wasn't for Terumi..._

**(song ends)**

xxxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

"Did you already take care of him, that was quick." Caster noted as Greil and Paradisomon entered their lair, but Greil shook his head.

"I wish I could say that, but the snake bastard gave me the slip when I chased him...sooner or later he will have to come out though...how's our new guest?" he asked, hoping to get off the subject of Terumi.

"She's sleeping now, she was quite the feisty one when she finally came too, but she also wore out quickly, kinda reminds me of Saber." she said, Greil sighed.

"Please keep those tendancies under control Caster...what about Krieg?" he asked, Caster formed a veiwing portal and frowned as Blue Mars and Ryuuhi used a combination move to take out his remaining shoulder area. "This is bad..." he muttered.

"Yes, at this rate he won't be able to come back..." Greil growled.

"Terumi, Kensuke, you will both pay for this!" he yelled out in fury.

xxxxxx

_**Crystal Tokyo Skies/YYDM-01-3A**_

**(song-Just Another War replays)**

_Damn it, if it wasn't for that dragon i'd be winning this!_ Omegamon X thought as Dramon XGS was getting the upperhand rather easily, it didn't help when he lobbed off his Greymon arm with a beam saber. "Damn you!" he held up his other arm. "**Garuru Cannon!**" he yelled out unleashing a blast from it.

"**Sword Rail Blasters!**" Dramon XGS called out unleashing a dual blast from his energy cannons which pushed through Omegamon X's attack with ease. "I gotta say, Terumi is a peice of work, but it's obvious he didn't give two shits about you, cause you are one weak peice of shit!"

"Take that back human, ALL..."he never got to finish as Dramon XGS flew by quickly and cut off his other arm. "Just what the hell are you!" he demanded as the "gun" portions of the lazer cannons disengaged allowing two large lazer blades to take thier place.

"Your worst fucking nightmare, and after I get done with you, He-Man down there is next!"he yelled unleashing an X like slash which cut Omegamon X apart like tissue paper, suprisingly though his body didn't seem to delete, but rather a capture ring formed around the warrior, Dramon XGS took up his digivice and captured the disembodied warrior. "I don't care whether you heal or die, the more power the better." he said grinning evily before he felt a shock go through his head causing him to return to normal as CyberBeelzemon split from him. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but you were kidding about what you just said right?" Ken looked confused.

"What did I just say? I don't remember saying anything for the past five minutes." CyberBeelzemon was inclined to call bs, but seeing that Dramon X was telling the truth, he waved it off.

_It's like he became a totally different person...as if he craved inflicting pain for power._ he thought before Ken returned him and headed back inside the palace.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/YYDM-01-3A**_

**(insert song-Three Days Grace-Time of Dying)**

"Could this get any worse!?" Blitz X demanded before his feet were frozen by Sedna, and Angemon X used his **Finish Buster** to blow the particle convetor on his back clean off. "Damn it! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" he growled getting angrier.

"How was it supposed to go?" Makoto demanded. "Your actions here are nothing more than childish revenge!" Blitz X stood up barely with his battle axe as Dramon X came back inside. "That's it, if i'm gonna die then i'm gonna take someone with me, and boy I choose you!" he growled as he lunged at Dramon X. "Tell me kid, my decisions, and the choices i've had to make, were they not right!?" he demanded as he began pounding on Dramon X.

"How can you honestly say that!?" Battle Jupiter demanded.

"Because of my pride, everyone has pride and when it's shattered it hurts like heck, so tell me wouldn't you have wanted vengence if you were in my place!?" he declared, Angemon X shook his head.

"Depends on the person, I know one man who could relate to you, but even he wouldn't do what you've done!" he said sighing at the thought of his father's dark persona.

"Then kill me if you can, that shall be my attonement, if not then i'll kill this stupid child so that way i'll have some form of retrobution!" he said clenching his fists.

"What are you talking about!?" Dramon X demanded as Blitz X started pounding away at him.

"Retrabution! or Attonement! Retrobution! or Attonement! Retrobution or Attonement!" each word was a punch to Dramon X's face until he had it.

"You figure it out!" he growled back. "You think I care about your doubts! Your not the only person who has desires pal!" he yelled kicking Blitz X hard in the face. "Now tell me where your leader is so I can wring his neck!" this statement and the way he said it made some of the onlookers nervous.

_I think that was a little much Ken...what is going on here..._Titaniamon UM wondered, hoping she wouldn't have to step in, inside Ken's digivice B.A.X., CyberBeelzemon felt this as well.

_I know he's prone to snapping, but the dark feeling of malice is to freaking high with each little slip I sense, what could be causing it._ he wondered.

"I don't think so kid!" Blitz X rebuked pushing him back. "You don't have the resolve to get to Greil, and even if you did you wouldn't last long against him since you don't know the first thing about your powers!" he said holding his battle axe high.

"Then I'll just force my way through then if I have too!" Dramon X rebuked holding his heaven's sword in front of him, and then it happened.

"**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**" Blitz X yelled swinging his weapon.

"**I'M COMING THROUGH! CHESTO!**" Inside Dramon X, the area around Ken all went white as the two warriors swung thier weapons at each other on pure impulse alone, the end result was a large shockwave that sent a massive wave of energy up into the sky that lasted a good solid minute before the two stopped each one behind each other.

"Papa Ken!" Blue Mars called out when Dramon X fell to one knee, but what happened next was something no one expected, Blitz X rose back and the area around his neck, began spraying out a mixture of data and blood, Sedna was quick to cover Athena from seeing this as some others turned away, while those who continued to look on in shock wondered what was going on.

**(Song ends)**

"It...seems my revenge has been shattered...along with all the sins I commited..." those were the last words out of Blitz X's mouth before his entire body broke apart and dissolved to nothingness.

"Was he really that obessed with revenge?" Makoto wondered, confused. _Something about this doesn't feel right, I know he wanted to take my life, but..._ she wasn't the only one confused as Dramon X finally broke apart into Ken and Veemon, Titaniamon ran up to them but as she did her armor disappeared returing her to normal causing her to almost fall over but Ken caught her before she hit the ground.

"Geez, looks like we all went past the limits eh? Take a rest you two..." he called them back into his digivice before noticing something. "Hey wait a second, where are the remains of the robot?" Angemon X noticed this as well.

"Come to think of it..."

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Glad we were able to get this back...but still..." Greil muttered as he held the core unit for Wiselmon in his hands. "Krieg your death will not be in vain, I promise you that!"

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"X are you still awake?" Keke wondered as she had come to check on her watcher friend, it was well into the night but X was busy in the soverigns lair, looking over any texts and chronicles he could find. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for details regarding Zero users, I have to know if the ability Ken has will help us in the future or possibly cause us harm." Keke sighed.

"Are you really that worried about it, you don't need to be like father." X sighed.

"If only it was that simple, I don't take anything from our battle with GranDracmon lightly, especially not after what happened when Ken's curse activated...the poor kid, if he knew where GranDracmon's soul was, he'd probably ressurect and kill him repeatedly for what happened." Keke sighed again.

"I know it wasn't easy for most of us to swallow, especially Kari since he helped her out, well i'm gonna head off to bed X, don't go overboard on this ok." she asked, before leaving X nodded, and decided to retire as well.

_I have to get to the bottom of this, because this is for all our sakes, not just Ken's._ he thought as he walked away to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting a call from Terumi, Ken tries to head to the YYDM past, but his digimon coax him to rest one night, how will this turn out and how will the other future warriors react when they arrive to the palace, more next time.

I liked how Arresterdramon and Sparrowmon's xros fusion was intresting and alot more powerful than some of the other ones, no reason to not use it here^^;

The idea for the spirits to "encase" the bomb with a barrier came to me from a pokemon manga, where several psychic pokemon did the same thing with barrier based moves, and yes Kreig had a "heavy duty" one obviously so it couldn't be taken out easily.

the YYDM-01 spoilers now are that Battle Jupiter now welds her mothers hammer, and say hello to Athena's new digimon Pegacormon, her attacks, design and everything else regarding her was thought up by Kanius and as such are his ideas, as for why Athena has the crest of Miracles instead of hope, I'll dive into that explaination next time.

Photondramon made his debut in the Seige of GranDracmon story, he's back but he had to duck out due to tampering with a force he didn't know of, don't worry though he's special and isn't about to get infected.

Dramon X also now has a new mode change, the name is based off a Mecha Anime called gun x sword, and the form looks like the Gundam Age-2 Double Bullet for reference, if anyone has seen gun x sword they might notice some of the dialogue in this update was used in the chapter.

Blitz X is dead, as you can see the evo-lites aren't exactly normal anymore...and now Ken's having darker mood swings too, I wonder why lol.

Anyone who's seen 5d's will probably catch on to what Greil intends to do with the core unit of wiselmon, but hey the suprise is for another time.

Until then peice out readers^_^


	4. Nightly Talk, and a Dreaming Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

If I missed anyone in the disclaimer i apologize, now to continue, had a small case of writers block but it's gone...for now...

I'm also going to warn you all, the latter portion of this chamber...kind gets weird, but also serves another purpose which I will explain at the chapters end.

**Chapter 4: Nightly Talk, and a Dreaming Test.**

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/YYDM-01-3A**_

All present in the throne room had destransformed or de-digivolved back down to normal as Queen Serenity sat upon her throne once more, after talking to a few gaurds who left the room she sighed deeply. "I can't believe it's come to this, it seems our complacentcy and thinking that everything would be peaceful nearly cost us." Makoto sighed as she said this.

"Should we really consider this to be a big deal, I mean the guy was behaving like a child..." Queen Serenity shook her head.

"Mako-chan we almost lost you, and after we came close to losing Rei-chan long ago, I don't want to go through that again." she said on the verge of tears. "I've told the gaurds to send messengers out to call everyone outside of the palace here on Earth back and those on other worlds to come as soon as possible., we have got to be ready in case something like this should happen in the future." Ryuuhi sighed.

"See and this is why Dad said that you all putting your valkyrie armors away was a stupid move, because he knew that other evils would come that you needed those powers to handle." everyone glared at him except for Ken and Athena. "Hey don't give me that look you know father was right." Koori sighed.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it though brother." she replied, as Ken decided to speak up.

"So this is effectively my fault then." he muttered as Veemon sighed.

"Ken we didn't know they were gonna come here, so how could it be your fault." Karin nodded while picking Athena up as she was tired and fell asleep in her mothers arms, PinkPatamon rested on her shoulder.

"He's right, that guy seemed to have quite the vendetta against Makoto so it's not your fault, besides didn't you warn me about them long ago." Dimitri looked puzzled.

"Wait a sec, he did?" Karin nodded.

"It was when Koori was kiddnapped, he told me everything about thier little group, but he didn't want me telling anyone as he didn't want us getting riled up for nothing." she said making Umi sigh.

"My mother could've been killed! We should've been alerted to this!" she declared only for Makoto to stop her by putting her arms over her shoulders in a caring way.

"It's ok dear, you need to calm down." Queen Serenity nodded with Makoto at this and looked at Ken directly.

"Perhaps now you can elaborate on who these "evo-lites" are." Ken sighed.

"Well other than being a group of seven...well more like four now since two are dead and one's a traitor... people who have ascendant like forms similar to mine that have particle convertors, but then comes thier stupid hypocrisy theory..." he said taking a deep breath, Dimitri then remembered something Blitz X had said during the battle.

"Wait, does this have to do with what that guy said?" Ken nodded.

"According to thier leader Greil." a few eyebrows were raised upon hearing this. "Yes the same one who was Beyond's brother, apparently he's thier leader...anyway, while they credit the concept of a digimon and human being able to bio-merge as showing a great bond between digidestined and or tamer and digimon, however at the same time they believe it to be impure to the digimon, and that the digimon should reach thier full potential without having humans bonding with them and interfereing in thier evolution." Dimitri shook his head.

"That is bonafied hypocrisy right there...because their still fusing with digimon to become stronger so why are we singled out?" he asked, Ken sighed.

"It's because...apparently the particle convertor...over time it will change the human's complextion, basically converting them to a digitalized being rather than being pure flesh and blood...by doing that the so called impurity is no more, but it seems like Blitz X didn't complete the process as you saw what happened when he was struck down..." naturally this made some in the room unconfortable when they heard this.

"Wait a second, papa ken doesn't that mean you could end up that way?" Ken sweatdropped lightly at the fact Koori called him that, but he sighed.

"I have no choice in the matter, i've got to find my world's Helena's starseed otherwise she really will die." Karin was shocked at this.

"What do you mean? I thought she was..." Ken didn't like where this was headed.

"When she got "caught in the crossfire" as Krieg put it, her starseed got knocked out of her body and ended up being flung through time and space, I have no idea where it could be but i've gotta find it within six months of my world's time or she won't be able to be ressurected, the blow to her body was healed quickly by Sailor Pluto of my world, but without her starseed she is basically in a stasis like state...to make matters more complicated the senshi in my world no longer trust me, even the Karin of my world was abit scared around me when we last met..." he said sighing deeply.

"All because of GranDracmon's stupid curse being activated by those evo-lites..." Veemon muttered before realising he had just said something he shouldn't have said.

"The curse was triggered!?" Queen Serenity asked shocked, Ken sighed.

"I'm glad none of you were there, it wasn't pretty what happened...that stupid corrupted dark version of Mars and Hiei's pheonix dragon combo blasted out of my body and tore several buildings...and people to peices." he looked them all dead in the eyes when saying it, although conveying emotion his voice showed he knew what he did and he did feel responsible "I can't exactly say that wasn't my fault, the moment Helena got run through...I lost my control and it happened." upon saying this all of the beast spirits belonging to the senshi appeared in the air in thier own space to speak to each other without being seen or noticed, Knut and Sleipnir were sympathetic towards what had happened to Ken, Bacchus seemed neutral on the subject, Ford and Frostburn on the other hand got before Umi and Koori respectively not trusting Ken anymore.

_**Ok you two calm yourselves. **_Sleipnir spoke.

_**After what we just heard!? You must be kidding! This kid murdered people!**_ Ford declared, Knut sighed.

_**That curse was set upon him by a powerful digimon that you two never faught, if you had seen what had happened you wouldn't be so quick to judge. **_Bacchus suddenly nodded to this.

_**Hate to admit it, but your right in that if it was caused by an outside party, then said party is to blame.**_ Frostburn wasn't convinced.

_**I don't care if he did save Koori, if he even looks at her the wrong way i'll...**_ a glare from Sleipnir stopped him cold.

_**You will do nothing, Ken has been through enough as it is, if you hurt him I will hurt you, do I make myself clear? **_he said sternly, Frostburn simply glared at Ken and nodded as they vanished leaving the humans to continue the conversation below.

"Ken, listen we were there when GranDracmon did what he did so you can't blame yourself." Dimitri spoke, Ken sighed.

"As you wish, I won't debate the issue further." he said, not wishing to talk about the sensitive subject, Ryuuhi however was curious about one thing.

"Only question i've got to ask is...why did they contact you specifically?" he asked as Ken sighed.

"As I explained earlier, my Ascendant forms were similar to theirs, they believed that the particle convertors on our backs means we're "higher" up than normal ascendants which I know isn't true, but they also wanted me to join them to take down the ascendants from the Kai demension." Dimitri shook his head at this.

"These guys must be either strong, or stupid to think they can take on Tai, Father and the others, Sure that Blitz X dude was tough at first but we still got him with only two ascendants...hey wait what happened to the other one that was killed?" Ken glanced down at his hand as the question was asked.

"I sucked him into my hand, and got to experiance first hand what a highlander probably feels like when they go through the quickening." he replied, this made Dimitri abit unconfortable as he remembered seeing Ken do that before.

_So his Zero Ability was used on someone, ouch..._he thought as Ken's cellphone suddenly went off, upon picking it up Ken narrowed his eyes.

"Terumi if it's you so help me god..." a laughter was heard through the phone.

"Hello Kenny, wanna play a game?" Ken palmed his head.

"Cut the Saw theatrics, what do you want?" he demanded.

"It's simple, did you really think Wiselmon was the only "Ascendant killer"? There are two more...one's in the past and is about to wreck havoc, perhaps you better go and stop it." Ken immediantly cut the connection.

"Alright then, anyway to open a time tunnel to the past, looks like i've gotta go." however upon saying this CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon both came out of his digivice. "What now?"

"Ken you haven't rested for two days, if you go now you'll be too weak to battle." CyberBeelzemon said, Ken however glared back.

"If we don't go, then everyone in the past could be in danger..." Karin put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just because we're stronger now doesn't mean you should underestimate our past selves, besides you know how strong I was back then." she said reassuringly.

"Karin has a point, why don't you at least stay the night so you can rest up abit and we'll send you off in the morning?" Queen Serenity asked, Ken reluctantly bowed and nodded.

"Alright then thanks, but don't worry about getting me a special room or anything, I don't need much space to sleep." he said back.

"What about a bath?" Makoto started before realising something. "Wait a second, you don't seem dirty, or smell it, have you really been going at it for two whole days?" she asked, Ken sighed and motioned to his clothes.

"Got these from an annoying acquaintance, as long as I stay out extremely dirty places and refrain from having them cut up in battle these clothes always stay clean and emit an aura over my body to keep it clean too, if you want to know where I got them...well I don't think you would beleive me." Karin however had a good idea as she remembered meeting his "friend" in the past.

"Was it that Slade person? The Pokemon Trainer?" Dimitri sweatdropped.

"Wait a second, the leader of those extremely powerful people we met back during the incident with all those BlackVictoryGreymon's...he's a pokemon trainer!?" Ken nodded.

"Ironic isn't it, he also calls himself the current god of creation too, but that is besides the point." he muttered as they headed to the bedroom section of the palace for the night with Karin and Makoto leading the way.

xxxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Do you really think you can control me!" Jishikitori X demanded as she tried to rush Greil upon waking up from her nap, before she could hit him she suddenly felt her body stop moving and a horrible pain came over her, turning around she saw Caster had a blood like seal on her hand.

"You will obey us if you want to live, after all someone in your case should've effectively died already given how we found you." she replied, angering the new evo-lite further.

"It's ok Caster, I know she's pissed and she has every right to be, even if it wasn't her par se, to have her plans and shcemes for evil things to go haywire would drive anyone mad." Jishikitori X sighed and calmed down but maintained her glare behind her mask.

"Why did you revive me then, to see me suffer more than "I" already have?" Greil shook his head.

"No, I need your help, your one of the few people or in your case entity that can travel across space and time without restriction, I need you to help me locate something, and stir up a little meyhem as well, once you've succeeded in these tasks I will gladly let you go and "attempt" to correct what "you" tried to pull off, you have my word on that." Jishikitori X nodded after a few moments.

"You better hold up your end of the deal for your sake." she said stomping off to rest once again, Greil sighed.

_How did that other guy put up with her?_ he thought before glancing over the Wisel Core part. "I've sent Skielmon to YYDM-01, and Grannelmon to DF-616, hopefully those fakers can show me some good test results at least, granted Skielmon will probably go down since he is the weakest, but Grannelmon should definitely get me some reserch material on these people." Caster rose an eyebrow at this.

"Tell you didn't build those "machines" as you call them to simply be fodder?" Greil simply smirked.

"Assuming they can beat Grannelmon, there's going to be one more waiting in the wings." he said before laughing abit. "They will all pay for Krieg's defeat, every single one of them!"

xxxxxx

_**Athena's Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

_Why am I not suprised..._Ken thought as he followed Karin into Athena's room, looking around the room was definitely for a child with various figurines of digimon, pokemon and even some pony figurines which Ken recognized. _Ah yes that show that started the whole bronie thing..._ right when Athena was place on her bed she awoke.

"Moma where am I?" she asked confused at first, her face had abit of dizzyness to it.

"Your in your room sweaty, you probably feel tired cause you used up energy to digivolve PinkPatamon." she said motioning to the digimon who had layed down next to Athena and crashed immediantly.

"But papa's never had trouble when digivolving Patamon to Pegasusmon." Ken shrugged and decided to explain.

"The digimental of miracles is on a higher level of strength than the normal ones like Friendship and Hope, since your digimon gains more power than a normal armor level, which in some cases is enough to bring down mega class digimon, but some of that power comes from the human as well so it can be draining if you don't have the stamina, your pretty young so it's not that big of a suprise you can't use it without that drawback yet, but when you get older i'm sure you'll be able to use it easier." he said with a reassuring smile, he turned to leave the room but Athena spoke up.

"Hey Uncle Ken, would you tell me a story?" Ken nearly facefaulted, but not because of the Uncle remark.

_She can't be serious, most of the stuff i've been through isn't for kids. _he thought as Karin sighed.

"Sweaty, Ken's got a big day ahead of him, and he needs some time to rest, as do you from using your new power." however when Ken saw Athena's facial expression response, he just felt like he couldn't say no.

"I've got one story I can tell you, but only if you promise me that you will go to sleep when i'm done alright?" he said pulling up a chair and holding out his pinky. "Deal?" Athena smiled and shook his pinky with hers.

"Deal!" she said as Karin was suprised.

"Ken do you have any stories to tell?" she asked as Ken nodded.

"Well there is one, and it's the reason i've been awake for the past two days...truth is I haven't been wanting to sleep ever since it happened...but here's how it goes."

**~Begin Flashback~**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Outskirts/XLR-08/Two days ago.**_

"Ken are you sure about this, do we really need to inspect the damage?" Veemon asked, Ken sighed and nodded as they walked down a quiet street in the morning, with hardly any people out and about.

"Hate to say it but yes..." he replied to his partner as they had left the ninja twins back at thier temple, however a coy laughter from an alleyway caused them to stop as they walked down the street.

"All you'll find in that direction is a butt load of pain." Turning around Ken saw Slade had returned. "Sorry to come back so soon, but you've been summoned by somebody who wants to be sure you won't misuse a certain power I gave you." he said, Ken and Veemon rose thier eyebrows at this.

"What power is that and who could it be?" Ken asked, Slade motioned to Veemon signafying he needed to return the digimon which he did, after doing so Slade opened a portal and motioned for Ken to step through it.

"On the other side, you'll find the one who seeks you, he saught me out as well a long time ago though how he is able to do so is beyond my comprehension." Ken sighed.

"This better not be a trick." he replied.

"I would reply snidly, but he'd hear me so just go..." Slade said with a glare, Ken sighed and walked through the portal.

xxxxx

_**Yen Sid's Tower/KHTT-06**_

Stepping out of the portal, Ken found himself in a large open room with several odd shaped windows about, infront of him was a desk and sitting behind it was an elder man wearing blue robes showing his wisdom. "No freaking way, the world of Kingdom Hearts?" the elder man nodded.

"Welcome bearer of a keyblade, i'm guessing you understand why I called you here?" he asked, Ken knew who the man was since he had played the games.

"Yes master Yen Sid, but how did you know my Heaven's Sword was a Keyblade?" Yen Sid smiled.

"Because like your friend Slade, the two of you have Keyblades that were created outside of this world, the same goes for the Dragon Saber welded by other various worlds that digimon exist in, however all of the welders of those Sabers have strong hearts that prevent them from falling to the darkness, while you and Slade while being closer to the light, still have times where you can fall into the darkness like young Sora did awhile back when I sent him and Riku to test them if they were ready to become Keyblade Masters, granted Slade has become better, your still new to what the power of a Keyblade can really do." Ken didn't like where this was going.

"If your referring to my anger problems, then yes i've had my moments, but I think I get where this is going, you intend to test me to see if i'm worthy to weld this weapon am I right?" Yen Sid nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Straight to the point I see, I want you to dive into the world of dreams, recently I have sensed a world where the dreams of someone with a heart as strong as the seven princesses of light is being tampered with by an unforseen darkness, I would like you to find this darkness and do what you can to stop it, but for this to work you will need to enter a dream state yourself, because not only must you bring order to her dreams, but there is a chance your own nightmares could come seeking you out." Ken sighed.

"How exactly do I get to sleep, I just woke up?" Yen Sid offered Ken a small glass inside was something that looked like a green potion from the legend of zelda. "Drink this? Ok fine." he did so, not liking the bitter taste, however it took him only a few moments to realise something wasn't right as he felt his brain starting to feel like it was on fire. "Old man...what did you put in this..." Yen Sid grew concerned.

"It was merely a sleeping potion, I do not understand..." Ken's veiw of the room became distorted as if everything suddenly turned into green vortexs in which he fell, hearing only one thing as he did.

_The flesh of fallen angels..._ with that he fell to the floor, Yen Sid quickly stood up, not understanding what was going on, as outside on the towers roof, Yuki Termui stood smiling holding a vial in his hands. "I've always wanted to see what this Valkyr stuff could do, have some nice drug induced nightmares kid." he said before laughing and vanishing.

xxxxx

_**Dream Space/Ken's POV**_

I finally stood up after a while, looking around I found myself sitting in a chair in some kind of office, it looked familiar. I looked around for my digivice B.A.X. but it was gone, all I had was my Heaven's Sword, and one of my pistols or so I thought as it was a different model, taking out the bullet chamber I saw I only had six shots. "This is just great." I muttered getting up, looking around the office looked like something you'd see in a police station, desk's everywhere with books and other effects stacked on them, before long I saw a door, and started to go to it.

Upon trying to open the door however, a fax machine right by it kicked up spooking me abit and from it came a peice of paper, on the paper was one sentance.

"Your in a fanfiction Ken."

The words haunted me to the core, a feeling of paranoia came over me like someone was controlling my actions through typing my life on a computer, but funny as hell it was the most horrible thing I could think of.

When I finally got over the paranoia feel, I decided that my best chance to figure out what the heck was going on was by opening the door, by doing so I found myself outside, and infront of me was a familiar looking motocycle, a duel runner with a blue frame, a sheild on the front and turbo boosters on the back as well as wings on the sides, feeling the urge to do so i decided to hop onto the veichle and cruse around, but unfortunitly the bike would only go one way and that was forward.

Racing down a dark street, nothing but more paranoia came over me as I felt like I was being watched even though the streets were lifeless and dull, but I didn't care, I kept my eyes on the road despite the feeling, until the duel runner decided to stop at the bottom of a large stairway, leading up to a very creepy looking mansion.

"Coder Veronica and Tenchu I will haunt you both to the grave!" I muttered as I got off the bike and started to head up the stairway, as I knew there was no other choice, when I got up to the mansion I decided to just flat kick the doors open because I wasn't in the mood for games, inside however all I found was a long hallway, and after walking down it, kicked it open to reveal a large ball style room with only two people inside, one a blond girl wearing a yellow ballgown who looked familar but I couldn't put my finger on it from the distance between us as they were on the other side of the room, and a man wearing a tuxcedo, but also a mask on his face, it didn't take me long to put two and two together as the man finally noticed my presence since the girl's eyes were glazed over.

"Who the heck are you and how did you get here!?" he demanded, I shrugged.

"I rode a motorcycle, was hoping to play a card game on it, but no one else was..." I stopped when the scenery suddenly changed around us, we were no longer inside a building, but a large temple like structure in which only a large statue of a zombie sat, looming omniously.

**(Insert song-Tenchu ost-Inflitrate the Manji Cult)**

"Are you doing this!?" the man demanded, I was too shocked to say anything as I couldn't move upon seeing the statue, the image of the loading screen from Tenchu repeated in my mind of this very same statue's face being flashed out infront of a similar temple, the creepy music entering my mind as well, putting my hands to my head I wanted it to stop.

"What the, if your not doing this then who..." the man didn't get to finish as the statue's head suddenly busted open and from it came a large man wearing a trench coat, but he was not human due to his facial features, in his right arm was a rocket launcher and he called out only one loud peircing word that woke the girl from her dazed state.

"STARSSSS!" the creature yelled, I then realised what the pistol I had indicated, before me was a creature called Nemesis from resident evil 3, not only had he succeeded in scaring me have to death by busting through a wall, similar to how he busted through the statue, but at that time I only had six bullets in my only weapon, but this time I had more than just a gun.

"What's going on!?" wondered the girl, however due to the haunting music hovering over us, I couldn't focus on her voice, I was focused on only one thing, taking the zombie down and also the masked man, perhaps he was what drew me here...

...granted as usual I got cheated when I want to kill someone for pissing me off, before anyone could react Nemesis grabbed the man, strangled him, then tossed him and fired a rocket at him causing him to seemingly explode while screaming, however he vanished...as did the woman before completely getting eradicated by a missile.

"Overkill much!" the beast charged me next, he tried to grab me but I lept out of the way, before going back forward with a sweep kick to try and knock him down...it didn't work. I was then grabbed and choked by I grabbed my sword and thrusted it into his face causing him to let me go, I then cut off the arm holding the rocket launcher rending his death weapon useless, finally I managed to slice off both his legs.

"With that it's..." I really needed to be smacked in the head, turning around I saw that he had sprouted two tentacles from his arms and was now trying to choke me to death with one of them. "Alright that's it." turning I swung my sword and lobbed the beasts head off, normally I would've followed with a standard saying at this point, but everything went white before I had the chance.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

_**Yen Sid's Tower/KHTT-06**_

"Ah your back." Yen sid noted as Ken struggled to his feet, feeling the urge to puke.

"That was definitely not a sleeping potion...It felt like something else entirely..." Ken noted ."By the way I think I found out what the problem was, but I think something else is going to have to fix it, it's out of my hands unless that crazy nightmare zombie of mine put it down first." Yen Sid was surpised by this as Ken went on to explain his dream in detail.

"I see, that does prove to be problematic." he remarked. "The city you passed through must've been a dreamscape that connects dreams together, and the chances of finding that dream again is slim." Ken sighed.

_You don't know the half of it._ Ken thought. "In any case, what say you now about me having this power?" Yen Sid pondered for a moment.

"I feel that you have proven you can be trusted with the power, but I still hope you will never misuse it." he said opening a portal behind Ken. "This will take you back to your world." Ken nodded and lept through it.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Outskirts/XLR-08**_

"Welcome back, enjoy the experiance?" Ken sighed.

"If you weren't stronger than me i'd beat you within an inch of your life right now, what the hell did I drink?" Slade sighed back.

"Someone slipped in some Valkyr into the potion, I never did like that damn drug." Ken rose an eyebrow.

"The one from Max Payne?" Slade nodded.

"Probably sent you on a crazy trip didn't it, I know what it's like since i've been through it once myself." he said before Ken spoke again.

"The creepiest thing in the dream was the whole "You are in a fanfiction" paper I found from a fax machine." Slade patted Ken on the back.

"It was just a dream dude, they don't mean anything, if something like that scares you, you won't last long out there." Ken shook his head.

"What ever just go away for now!" Ken demanded as Slade nodded.

"Very well, but rest assured I'll be back when you least expect it." he said vanishing, making Ken roll his eyes.

"Bloody show off." Ken muttered calling Veemon back out and heading to his destination.

**~end Flashback~**

"That's about it, any questions my child?" he asked Athena who was curious while Karin sweatdropped abit at some of the "occurances" he spoke off.

"Did the Zombie man have a name." Ken had left that detail out.

"No he didn't, he was just cranky and crazy, maybe he was called STARS since that's all he kept shouting." he said before giving Athena a small kiss on her forehead. "Now you should go off to bed as well, and see what kind of nice dreams you'll have ok?" he said before thinking. _Cause they'll be alot better than mine, that's for sure. _Athena nodded and tucked into her covers with Karin's help, Karin also gave her a good night kiss and they left the room shortly after Athena fell asleep.

"Ken did that really happen?" Ken nodded. "Yeah, It makes sense you wouldn't have had to be tested since your heart's definitely stronger than mine, since it was my fault Andes kept coming back from death...all because I refused to let my hatred of her go." Karin hugged him.

"It's alright, she's gone now." Ken nodded.

"I hope Athena grows up with a strong heart as well, cause I can definitely see her being one heck of a powerhouse someday." Dimitri walked up while hearing this.

"Heh that's for sure, by the way Ken I know you said otherwise but Queen Serenity had a guest room prepared for you anyway." Ken sighed.

"Might as well take the invatation then, and hopefully get some decent sleep this time, good night you two." he said before heading off the way Dimitri pointed him.

"I get the feeling he's got a long road ahead of him." Dimitri said as Ken walked to his room.

"I just hope he can make it to the end of that road safely, because if this is only the beginning, who knows what's gonna come his way." Karin replied as they too went off to bed for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken travels to the past, awaiting him is the second Ascendant Killer, but that isn't the only problem awaiting his arrival...

xxxxxx

I know I said Ken was going to the past in this update, but I wanted to go ahead and throw in the Kingdom Hearts part (since I was planning on doing it eventually) now to get it out of the way.

Not much music in this chapter, but hey sometimes you gotta do other stuff lol^^;

Ken's little drug induced nightmare took him literally into someone elses story (or an alternate version of it since I don't know if he would want to incorperate this into it), isn't that right JefferyFai? Hopefully more people will check it out now^^

Valkyr was a drug used in Max Payne to give the main character nightmares if your wondering where it came from, granted a certain line that was modified for this chapter also came from that game too, and Darkstar I know you know the line, let the others try ok lol.

Athena's room was designed by Kanius, thanks dude for your help^^

Well that's all for now, next time we go to the past, until then peace out readers^^


	5. Head to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

If I missed anyone in the disclaimer i apologize, now to continue, had a small case of writers block but it's gone...for now...

**Chapter 5: Head to the Past, Skielmon's Stinging Strike.**

_**Ken's Mind/?**_

Ken found himself in his mindscape once again, as if something had forced him to awaken from his slumber. "What now?" he demanded. As usual Slade appeared before him. "What do you want now?" Slade shook his head at Ken's behavior.

"I'm not the badguy here, I can tell your still shaken regarding the whole dream dive experiance from Yen Sid, dreams are dreams I wouldn't let it get to you." he said before taking out a peice of paper and tossing it to Ken.

"What's this for?" he asked, as soon as he caught the paper it ripped in half. "The hell!?" he saw Slade take out another paper and watched it rinkle instantly.

"It's to see what your elemental nature is, most people don't realise it but they have ties to certain elements, however due to the different disciplines and teachings there are varied versions, overall though seems like your nature is wind, while mine is lightning." Ken realised something at that moment.

"Wait a second, wasn't Naruto tested this way?" Ken nodded.

"You could say that, i'm abit suprised your wind based actually, given your temper I thought you'd be fire or lightning like me, but hey I can't always be right, Darkstar will be paying you a visit soon to help you control your elemental nature since he's the elemental master after all." Ken sighed again.

"I really hope his DarkGatomon doesn't still carry that death hammer around, it's scary..." Slade shook his head.

"Believe me I agree with you, she was influenced by another...just rest for now cause in the morning your going to need to haul ass when Queen Serenity opens her time portal since a certain somebody is going to show up." with that he vanished leaving Ken to go back to sleep.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Core Area/XLR-08**_

"I still don't get it master, who is this red haired wench you fear so much, it sounds like that tamer girl with Renamon." Chronomon DM asked his master who slept in his new "bed" being the gem stone.

"Chronomon, even all versions of Rika have nothing on this woman, she is scary, evil and her power to manipulate magic is on a level that i've not seen in ages, not to mention she can summon Exodia who can kill anyone beneath my caliber of level, a fear which takes a crap ton of magic to preform and it burned me silly...then there is...her weapon...that hammer...so destructive...how can anyone withstand it!" he went off on a rant.

"This is gonna be a long night." Blightmon noted.

"Indeed." Chronomon DM nodded fearfully as ObeliskMegaGargomon refused to stop talking.

xxxxx

_**Queen Serenity's Palace/Throne Room/YYDM-01-3A**_

Morning had come, with it everyone began to rise slowly and met in the throne room once again, suprisingly Ken was the first one there, sitting cross legged on the floor stretching his feet with Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon watching. "Ken are you sure you don't want to eat something before we go?" Titaniamon asked, Ken shook his head.

"We'll get a snack when we get to our destination." he responded as various portals began to open up around the room, from two of them came Sailor Venus in her senshi attire, and Mako Tsunami who was wearing a green variation of his old outfit from his dueling days, only it had a more regal appearance as well as a small cape, naturally he went to his wife Makoto and his daughter Umi upon getting his bearings.

"Are you two alright? I heard about what happened?" he said while hugging them both, Makoto couldn't help but giggle abit over his overprotective nature.

"It's alright dear we're fine now." she replied as Sailor Venus looked around confused.

"Geez did a bomb go off in here or something?" she wondered as Queen Serenity walked into the room.

"One almost did in the basement, it was quite the battle here." she said as Cupid, Venus spirit animal parnter appeared next to her with a sweatdrop.

_**Please don't tell me we're going to have to fix this, this isn't our job!?**_ Knut appeared as Sailor Sedna appeared with Dimitri who was carrying Athena and thier Patamon partners.

_**Oh come on, this is nothing compared to some of the stuff we dealt with in the past, besides it's like exercise which i'm sure you don't get much of these days since your planet's peaceful.**_ Cupid glared at Knut as Sailor Saturn arrived next.

"The others should be coming soon my queen." she said as Sailor Mercury arrived as well.

"That's right, Vega and Rio have been doing some planning with the others and once thier done they'll be coming, it's hard to believe all this happened though." she said, forming her scanner and looking around seeing Ken stretching. "Wait a second what's Ken doing here?" this caught the other new arrival's attention, but Dimitri spoke.

"He came and helped us out, apparently the person we were fighting had an ally, who turned on him and led Ken here..." Karin continued.

"Now he's got to go to the past as a dangerous evil is there causing havoc, while i'm sure our past selves can take it, he's decided to go help them." Ken nodded at this.

"That's right." he said before thinking in his thoughts. _I gotta get out of here before Hiei shows up, if Mako Tsunami is still alive and is Mrs. Makoto's husband..then that means he's still gotta be alive as well..._

"Still it must've been quite the fight, good thing Hiei wasn't in on it." Venus noted, hearing the name made Ken cringe as Ryuuhi and Koori entered the room.

"Wait, Mom and Dad are coming as well?" Ryuuhi asked, Queen Serenity nodded.

"Of course, i've asked for all the senshi to come and reclaim thier valkyrie armors, we can no longer afford to be ignorant to future threats if this attack was any indication." she said, Sedna walked over to Ken who finished stretching and started whispering to him.

"Brother I think you probably know what i'm going to ask but..." Ken nodded.

"I know, don't tell your past selves you've got a child, I didn't forget." he retorted as Koori walked up and hugged him suprising him.

"Stay safe papa Ken!" she said with a smile, Ken felt more nervous now.

"Queen Serenity could you open the time passage now, I'd like to get going if it's alright with you?" Queen Serenity nodded and held up her Silver Mellinium Crystal, focusing it she opened a time portal near where Ken was standing...and at that moment Sailor Mars arrived with Hiei who was wearing light weight style armor in the form of his dragon of the darkness flame, upon seeing Koori hugging him, he snarled hard getting Ken's attention, Ken quickly and gently let go of Koori, patted the sleeping Athena on the head and then lept onto a pillar and into the time passage before breaking into a run dodging a slash from a rather angry incoming Hiei while running for safety. "Figures you'd stop me saying a proper good bye psyco mc crazy." Ken mocked in an irish like way as he ran further into the tunnel.

"What did you say to me!" Hiei demanded as Mars quickly restrained him.

"Hiei that's enough, what's wrong with you!?"she demanded as Ken started running out of sight down the tunnel.

**(Insert song-Sonic CD ost-Sonic Boom)**

"Ken wait up!" his two digimon called out following him, CyberBeelzemon decking Hiei across the head for his actions as they passed.

"I didn't know he could run that fast!" Ryuuhi whistled while most of the others sighed as Sailor Mars restrained Hiei from going after them.

"I don't think he's running that fast naturally." Sailor Mars responded. "So where are our armors, let's go ahead and suit up while we wait for the others." Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter and nodded in agreement. However something dawned on Sailor Mercury as the portal closed.

"Wait a second, did you give him instructions on where to go specifically?" Queen Serenity rubbed her head.

"Oops..." this made everyone facefault.

"Somethings never change." Mars said sighing as they went to recover thier armor.

xxxxx

_**Time Tunnel/YYDM-01**_

_Must...get away...from Hiei, can not let him catch me!_ Ken thought as he continued running, seemingly ignoring the facts that not only was the future side opening closed but his digimon's plea's fell on deaf ears until finally they caught up.

"Calm down, psyco mc three eyes can't follow us no more." CyberBeelzemon said pointing to back the way they had come, the exit was gone.

**(song ends)**

"That's a relief, I thought he was following us with all the energy I suddenly sensed.

"I don't think that's him..." Titaniamon said while sensing the energies herself. _Incredible is that what the senshi are like when thier going full power with thier armor, amazing!_

"In any case seeing as how running got us no directions what are we supposed to do?" CyberBeelzemon asked, Ken was about to retort when he noticed several mirror like images float by them showing images of the past time line. "Ok..nevermind." Ken looked at them.

"We supposed to just pick one." at that moment one of the images, which showed Skielmon being battled by present day Sedna and Angemon X was seen, a glowing force emitted from it. "I think we found it, let's go!" he said recalling his two digimon into his digivice and leaping into the "window" before him, not knowing that a dark green haired woman was watching him from the shadows.

_Thank goodness I was here, that could've ended badly if he had chosen the wrong one. _she thought.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

"I guess we made it after all." Ken noted as he looked around, he found himself in Shibuya which reminded him of how it was back home, but he quickly shook it off. "Ok time to find that stupid robot." he muttered, a sudden explosion from a few blocks over from where he was caught his attention.

"Demon or Robot, here we go!" he said running through the crowds to get to his destination.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Shopping District/YYDM-01**_

"Figures a peaceful day of shopping gets ruined by some stupid robot." Dai-Valkyrie Varuna growled as the blue insectish bird like mech before them with a similar infinity opening on it's chest flapped it's skeletal metallic wings to stay aloft.

"Well whatever it is, we've gotta take it out." said Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. "I wish we could call the others, but this thing seems to be interupting the signals in the area." next to her Dai-Valkyrie Orcus sighed in agreement.

"At least we've got Dimitri with us, an Ascendant should be able to handle this thing." she replied, Angemon X was infront of the girls primed and ready, but something didn't feel right.

"Where did this thing come from though is what i'd like to know." he wondered as the robot unleashed energy wires from the infinity symbol on it's chest, they headed for Angemon X but he was able to dodge them. "The heck!?"

_It's targeting Dimitri? _Sedna wondered before attacking. "Be careful Dimitri! **Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" she called out unleashing her ice attack on the robot who dodged it easily by ascending upwards.

"Well one thing's for sure it's fast." Varuna noted as the robot extended a cannon from it's belly and pointed it at them.

"**Skiel Peircer!**" the robot unleashed a powerful beam from the cannon that fired towards the group, they were able to dodge it, however the robot was quick to fire another blast at Orcus.

"Orcus look out!" Varuna called to her teammate, Orcus braced herself for impact, but it never came, opening her eyes she saw someone had taken the blast in her place...Tsukuyomimon who was in shock at how powerful the blast was as it felt like his skin was being stung through be a needle.

**(insert song-ACDC-Hail Caeser)**

_Maybe I should've stayed in the future...stupid pain...it hurts like hell! _he thought before retaliating with his arm cannon. "**Plasma Shock!**" this attack knocked the robot back hard and disoriented it badly due to the electircal properties of the attack, Orcus stood there for a moment blushing abit at how selfless Tsykuyomimon was as Sedna came up.

"Ken what are you doing here?" She asked before thinking. _I've felt two people come into our world today, so if Ken was one who was the other..._ she noted before Tsukuyomimon dropped to one knee holding his chest in pain. "Brother!" she and Orcus came to his side.

"Don't worry bout me, don't let that thing get Dimitri's crest, that's what it's after!" Angemon X was dumbfounded to hear this, but when the robot attempted to launch it's energy wires again, Varuna took the initiative.

"**Varuna Flash Cannon!**" her attack disabled the strings. "Well it's nice to know magic works on these things." Tsukuyomimon stood up.

"Look i've already faught one of these things, there are three of them. Their modified replica machines of duel monsters that were used against the signers synchro monsters in the future, some stupid idiot modified them though to take ascendant crests to amplify thier powers, so Angemon X don't let it take yours!" Tsukuyomimon called out as Angemon X nodded.

"No problem, as long as I avoid the wires it should be no problem!" he called back, almost getting caught after saying this, but he was able to stop the robot by firing a **FInish Buster** at it.

**(song ends)**

"My turn, watch and learn kid!" Varuna said swinging her battle axe around, Tsukuyomimon rolled his eyes. "I've got the power to deal with this myself!"

**(insert song-He-man intro)**

"SHE-MAN!" Tsukuyomimon called out causing Varuna to facefault and causing the robot to miss her with it's atttack. _I'm going to strangle him for that one..._

**(Song ends)**

"Well at least she didn't get hurt..." Orcus muttered as Tsukuyomimon couldn't help but laugh abit.

"She practically fed me that joke." he remarked before finally standing with Orcus help as Sedna went to help Dimitri. "Thanks by the way." Orcus blushed abit.

"Oh uh...your welcome." Tsukuyomimon simply nodded and headed towards Skielmon forming buzzsaws on his arms and forming a clone of himself.

**(insert song-Limp Bizkit-Crack Addict)**

"Sis, Angemon X finish him after I do this!" he yelled as his and his twin formed a twister surrounding the robot before attacking and shredding the crap out of it at various angles at such high speeds it couldn't counter attack, when done, Tsukuyomimon reverted to normal and landed on the ground as the bird bot sparked and hissed like it was having spazisms. "Get him!"

"Alright bro! **Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" Sedna called unleashing her attack first freezing the bot solid, Angemon X flew up and cut the frozen robot into peices before unleashing a ki blast from his hand blowing it apart, leaving only the core and a few spare parts behind.

"Wow they did it!" Orcus said excited, Varuna growled, narrowing her eyes at Tsukuyomimon as he had distracted her from beating up the bot herself.

**(song ends)**

"It's over now...but what was that thing?" Sedna wondered as Dimitri having powered down with Patamon resting on his shoulder picked up the core and looked at some of the other remaining peices.

"Dunno, the tech is too advanced for this world, perhaps I should pay mom a visit, she would know." Dimitri replied as he looked at the peices, nearby Ken also powered down as he tried to remember which meklord the bird was.

_Skiel was it? That was the weakest of the three meklords, so it's no suprise they took it down, future sis was right and..._Ken did not get to finish his thoughts as he found himself suddenly being choked, Varuna had grabbed him in a wrestling hold and he couldn't get out of it due to being hurt, along with her already abnormal strength. _Can't breathe...losing conciousness..._ Orcus saw this and sweatdropped, she went up to Sedna and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um Sedna..." she asked, Sedna sighed.

"Not now Orcus." she replied looking at the core peice herself. "Your mother would likely know something about this." Orcus tapped her again, only this time Dimitri saw what she was trying to get Sedna to see, and sweatdropped. "What is it Orcus..." she turned and saw Ken's face was now a deep blue from Varuna's chokehold.

"Wow...he's really on thier good..." Dimitri muttered as Sedna got angry.

"LET HIM GO TYRA!" she demanded, Varuna reluctantly did so and let Ken go, falling over he breathed hard and heavy to get his air back.

"I'm...going to fucking kill...you..." he muttered in a whisper so that no one could hear before thinking. _Is this person really a woman!? _

"Hey he destracted me when we were fighting that robot!" she declared, Sedna wouldn't have it.

"Tyra he didn't mean it, and you did try to show off first you know." Orcus responded, Sedna nodded to this as Dimitri helped Ken up.

"Guess we'll be taking you to see Rika's mom soon, cause that's probably the most effective punishiment for someone like you." Varuna's eyes widened in fear at this.

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled.

"Try me Tyra, you've gone too far this time and I know with Helena and Lyn we can get you there." Sedna replied, a grunting noise cut them all off and turning they saw Yuki Terumi himself standing near them.

"Well well, so you got your ass kicked by a woman, wow Krieg must be rolling in his grave right now." he said towards Ken causing Ken to narrow his eyes.

"Who are you!" Sedna demanded.

"Nobody for you to be concerned with scum!" he said as his digimon partner appeared before them shocking them.

"Sandiramon!? I thought the deva's weren't evil anymore!" Orcus declared.

"I'm not one of them!" Sandiramon snarled, Terumi nodded to this.

"Now now partner, don't be fibbing. You are from this world, more precisely your the evil half of the Sandiramon those stupid beast tamers knocked off a few years ago, only he's back to kick some ass and take names and i'm gonna help him!" he said his aura flaring up making all except Ken step back.

_Who is this guy, he's not one of us but dang what a power._ Dimitri thought as Ken had finally recovered and glared the man down.

"You lead me to the future, then back here...what's your freaking game already cause i'm not gonna be a stupid player in it!" this revelation shocked the others.

_He went to the future?_ Sedna thought, however Ken was too focused on Terumi so she couldn't ask him about it.

"Heh, it's not like that at all kid, i'm just doing this to fuck with you, and Greil since your pathetic and his ideals are rediculious!" Ken immediantly lept at him with his fist cocked back for a punch but Terumi easily dodged it.

"You know kid, i've been wanting a chance to see how strong you are myself, but that's assuming you don't go to peices on me." he stopped when Ken grabbed his two guns from his backpack. "Pistols, really now!?" however when Ken fired them off, Terumi easily dodged them but when he heard a large explosion he turned and saw the bullets had impacted into a buildings side, leaving a deep crater within. "A Pistol...did that..." he gave a small wolf whistle before grinning a deep cat like smirk. "Why not follow us if you want to fight?" he said as he lept onto Sandiramon who quickly lept into the air and burrowed directly through the street down to the subway tunnels under the city, Ken prepared to leap in after him but was stopped by Sedna.

"Brother, what's going on, who is this guy!?" Ken sighed and decided to tell them everything that had transpired up to the current point, remembering to leave out the important details about the future such as Athena while doing so.

"So in the future I lost my crest to another one of those "Ascendant killers?" Dimitri asked, Ken nodded.

"Granted that one was alot tougher than the one we just smoked, look I know we need to go check on Tai and the others and make sure they've dealt with the last one because i'm positive it's been sent to thier world, but first things first we've gotta stop troll face from causing havoc down there." Ken said, knowing they needed to follow the troll.

"Why would he go down there though?" wondered Orcus." Ken sighed.

"I have a good idea why, though it wasn't his idea..." he said to the others who were confused. "I'll explain on the way let's go!" he said calling out Veemon and MetalGreymon...

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Subway station/YYDM-01**_

A subway train pulled into the station and from it came two people with two digimon, one male wearing goggles with a dinosaur, while the other was a female wearing simple clothes with a fox digimon. "Geez, I wish Joey hadn't taken so long with his moves, that tournament was going on forever." she said, the boy sighed.

"Yeah, but hey he's definitely improved from a while back, so has Yugi and the others, we'll need to step up our game too Rika." the girl now identified as Rika sighed.

"Well your right Takato, be it Digimon or Duel Monsters we need to keep our edge up, after all there are still rare hunters out there from what Yugi told us and..." she stopped when the two digimon turned around and glared at the subway tunnel.

"What's wrong Guilmon!" asked Takato.

"I smell a digimon, a bad one." he said, the fox digimon also tensed up.

"But how can this be, I thought the deva's were good now!" she said as Sandiramon came crashing into the station, scaring off the civilians with Terumi riding on top of his back, he saw the tamers as they approached him.

"So you must be the tamers who use the powers of the four beasts...whatever it makes no difference to me, Ragna couldn't scare me, neither can you!" Takato was confused as to who the man was, as he had seen him before.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"Why do you want to know when your just going to die!?" he asked as Sandiramon rose up it's head and snarled with glee.

"Ah if it isn't two of the three children and thier digimon scum who beat me all those years ago, and before you ask, i'm the evil portion of Sandiramon's soul reincarnated!" Terumi watched as Takato and Rika pulled out thier beast cards while thier digimon began to digivolve.

**(insert song-Digimon Tamers ost-One Vision)**

"_**Phoenix Spirit! Suzaku!**_"

"Guilmon... _**Mega Shinka! Gallantmon!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit! Seiryuu!**_"

"Renamon... _**Mega Shinka! Sakuyamon!**_"

Sandiramon snarled at this. "Curses they've acheived Mega status!" Terumi smiled evily.

"I got a plan to rectify that partner so don't panic at thier rediculious evolutions and transformations." he retorted pulling out a metallic silver weapon, before he could do anything with it, a blast of lightning wizzed by his face almost making contact. "The hell!? turning he saw Ken riding on Raidramon, Sedna, Orcus and Varuna riding on MetalGreymon, and Dimitri riding on Pegasusmon. "You still want some you peice of shit." he said to Ken who lept off Raidramon and came flying at Terumi, despite using his weapon to slash at Ken's fist, Ken opened his hand, caught the weapon allowing it to cut the area between his fingers before slugging Terumi in the chest with a punch so hard it sent him flying into the ceiling and crash back down to the floor. _Jesus any deeper and that would've killed me!_ Terumi thought holding his body in pain. "So your not just all talk."

"No, i'm not here to screw around, i've had it up to here with your stupid trolling and your cheshire cat grin and..." he was cut off when Suzukato spoke.

"Hey what's Ken doing here?" Ken growled.

"Way to kill the moment dude." he said as his digisoul flared around him. "**Digisoul Charge, ASCENTION!**" fusing with Veemon he became Dramon X and stood ready to fight.

**(song change-BlazBlue Ost-Endless Despair)**

"You want to take the kiddy gloves off, fine kid!" he said as he held up his weapon which seemed to start moving on it's own before becoming a chain like snake, a green aura surrounded Terumi and Sandiramon as inside Dramon X, Ken realised what he was about to do.

_Damn it!_ he ran forward but even he couldn't stop what was coming.

**"Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, code S.O.L., Blazeblue activate!" **his eyes began to slit like a snakes as Sandiramon's body became covered by the aura, causing him to glow and grow in size.

"**Sandiramon Shinka...BASLISKMON!**" the new bigger snake declared, sending shock down the tamers spines.

"No not him, even if it's not the same one, this can't be..." Sakuyamon stuttered out as things only got worse when the new Basliskmon and Terumi fused with each other, the energy output was enough to send Dramon X flying back, a bright green but evil light flashed over all and from it stepped Terumi, now seemingly wearing Basliskmon's body as armor like an Ascendant, however he also had six snake like chains from six different angles coming out of his body as well as a particle convertor of his own on his back.

"Not good, he's got one of those things like Ken does, meaning this won't be easy." Dimitri noted as he prepared to reform his ascendant status, Dramon X sweatdropped.

_Didn't his future self say that..._he muttered in thought before focusing back on the new "evo-lite."

"I've become **Viper XP** bitches, who wants some!?" the newcomer declared, his voice a fusion of Terumi and his partner, Dramon X said nothing as he thrusted his right arm blade forward.

"I've concluded that you've gone too far, and I will ELIMINATE YOU!" he yelled as the particle convertor on his back lit up while he rushed forward, the only thing on his mind...kill the son of a bitch in front of me.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle with Viper XP begins, even with a few reinforcements the corrupted evo-lite proves to be too powerful, how can Dramon X defeat him? Find out next time.

If you've read my triple s fic you know why Hiei hates Ken so much, I know it's a pain that I keep repeating that but hey it helps^^;

Terumi's now gone Viper XP, originally he was only going to be Viper X, however since his partner evolved he himself got a power boost as well.

Sedna's little threat on Varuna will continue into the next update, and for those who noticed, it seems like Ken's got a new adrmirer lol.

Also thought i'd take this time to let my readers know i'll be slowing down on this story for abit, i've got other things to do (and a couple of other stories on my page that do need fixing but wether or not I get to them we'll see) either way i'm not quitting just slowing down as me and Kanius (thanks for your help again dude^^, you too Jeffery) have some potential future crossover works coming and I need to slow down so he can catch up, and i'm willing to do that.

With that out of the way, until next time my readers, peace out.


	6. Clash of Power XP vs Zero Ability!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

If I missed anyone in the disclaimer i apologize, now to continue.

**Chapter 6: Clash of Power XP vs Zero Ability!**

_**Soverigns Realm/Library/DF-616**_

_There has to be some kind of data on Zero ability users here besides those who had the ability. _X thought as he continued looking through rows of books in the soverign's vast library, eventually Keke entered with a sigh.

"X don't you think you should take a breather, your getting to be obessed over this "Zero ability" which for all we know GranDracmon could've simply lying about it.

"As much as I know villians can be that way, i'm doubtful from his reactions before he was forced back to his ultimate form from his mega form that he was lying about it, that ability is dangerous Keke, so far my reserch has led me to discover only two things." he said putting another book away after seeing it had no information he seeked, Keke was confused by this.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Anyone who has had the ability, eventually self destructed and destroyed themselves due to the ability, and Alpha X the very first ascendant known...apparently had obtained the ability at some point which explains why he was destroyed." Keke's eyes widened at this revelation, but before she could pry further Gennai ran into the room.

"X we've got a problem! A strange robotic digimon has appeared in the real world and is causing havoc." X sighed as he put down the book he was reading on a desk.

"Show me." Gennai nodded and formed an image portal showing a bulky golden like robot with an infinite symbol opening on it's chest similar to Wiselmon and Skielmon was destroying buildings with an arm cannon.

"What on earth is that thing!?" Keke wondered.

"I don't know, it looks familiar but I can't place it off hand, in any case Gennai go tell Tai and the others to deal with it if they haven't already caught onto it." X said, Gennai nodded and headed off, X returned to his reading, Keke sighed.

"I think i'm going to help you since if I leave you to keep going at this, you'll never leave." she said heading to a row of books herself as X sighed.

"Thank you Keke." the masked watcher noted as he read through the book in his hands. _If someone with a zero ability self destructs thier must be a reason why, Ken doesn't deserve such a creul fate. _he thought.

xxxxxx

_**Shinjuku Subway station/YYDM-01**_

**(insert song Blazblue ost-Awakening the Chaos)**

The shock an awe of Viper XP's demented and twisted powerful aura flew through the air around everyone, his evil as he smirked. "So who wants to die first?" Dramon X was willing to take the offer but Sedna stopped him.

"Don't be so quick to rush in brother, he's dangerous." she said looking at the six moving serpent chains each one moving like a snake ready to strike anyone who dared attack.

"I don't think we can afford the leisure of waiting, because he'll strike us first if we don't attack him!" Varuna declared holding her battle axe, Viper XP smirked.

"So the female Brock Sampson actually has a set compared to the males here, how quaint!" this struck a nerve and Varuna charged in, her weapon ready.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled only for the snakes to react to Sedna's suspiction, four of them grabbed onto Varuna's arms and legs almost instantly biting her and holding her in place while the other two wrapped around her chest and neck and began to squeeze the air out of her, while at first Varuna was able to use her strength to try and fight back, she felt her power being sapped away from the four snakes biting into her.

"Let her go!" Sedna demanded, Viper XP only smirked.

"Normally snakes inject thier opponents with poison, but where's the fun in that, i'd rather kill you all myself after I beat your weak asses within an inch of your lives!" Viper XP said smirking before he was suddenly blasted from behind, the attack came from a humanoid tiger like digimon with silver and white armorments, in his hands was a spear which he lunged at Viper XP who mearly blocked it with his snake chains as he released Varuna who fell to the ground in pain.

"AuroraInumon!" Suzukato called out.

"So you two noticed what was going on?" Sakuyamon asked the new digimon who spoke with a dual voice.

"Yeah we did, we were expecting to see why Basliskmon suddenly reappeared but..." he was cut off when Viper XP's snake chains grabbed the spear out of his hands before converging on him. "What the!?"

"Your next on the epic meal time list boy!" before he could connect however Dramon X had enough and rushed him from behind the snake chains seemed to turn around and headed towards him, but as they did, he glowed red and vanished. "The hell!?" Viper XP demanded before he felt his face get slammed into by a hard punch sending him crashing into a nearby wall, which was followed by a series of powerful punches and kicks, each one strong enough to shatter bones but Viper XP's body took them easily.

"I've had just about all I can stand of you, you damn troll!" he yelled as he eventually sent Viper XP flying into the ceiling before he crashed back down onto the subway tracks floor, Dramon X stopped glowing signfying his Soul Force was no longer in effect, however Viper XP was quick to get back up as were his chains quick to regain thier senses having lost them during the beating, however to Viper XP's suprise, Dramon X's mouthgaurd opened and he promptly grabbed the nearest snake chain and bit down on it behind the head causing the evo-lite to feel a stinging sensation which forced him to kick Dramon X away and let go.

"They say i'm crazy..." he muttered while glaring a hole through Dramon X who closed his mouthgaurd. "Your still not winning this, even if you are more unpredictable than all the past trash i've dealt with." Dramon X however didn't say anything. "What's the matter dipshit, ain't got nothing to say?" He was then blasted in the face by Angemon X, Dimitri had taken advantage of the situation to reform into his ascendant status. "Cheap little fuckers!" he yelled out as the snake heads became more hostile as if feeding off his emotions, soon enough six swords appeared from each of thier mouths. "Time for some good old fashion dissection!" he said as Dramon X became suprised at this.

_Way to rip off Naruto..._he muttered, Sedna decided to take action after making sure Varuna was ok.

"**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" she called out unleashing her attack, the snake heads and the swords were frozen in place and broke into peices, but then six more popped out of Viper XP's body like nothing had happened at all. "What!?" Viper XP smirked.

"That ain't gonna do shit toots!" he said as six more swords were summoned and he leaped forward, Dramon X managed to block one sword but another one nicked his side causing him to falter for a moment. "That's right you weakass, feel the burn!"

_He barely grazed me and yet it stings like a mofo..._Don't let the blades get near you!" he called to the others, but it was too late, Angemon X and AuroraInumon were both nicked as well, Orcus and Sedna managed to evade them, however Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were not so lucky as they tried to block them for thier tamers, Gallantmon's shield cracked under the impact barely holding it at bay while Sakuyamon was knocked back, her staff snapped in half.

"Rika we've got to bio-merge!" Suzukato declared, Serika nodded and the two fused with thier digimon making Viper XP roll his eyes at thier new appearances.

"**BlazeGallantmon!**" called Suzukato and Gallantmon with a dual voice, thier body now sporting phoenix wings and red energy.

"**StormSakuyamon!**" Serika and Sakuyamon called as their new body had dragon esque properties.

"You can merge with your digimon all you want, it won't make a damn difference! Now come and try to amuse me like Ragna the Bloodedge never cou..LD! WHAT THE HELL!?" Viper XP had been cut off when he felt a sharp pain from his lower section, looking down he saw a beam saber had been shoved into his crotch, pulling it out he crushed it in his hands before glaring at a smirking Dramon X. "Kid...i'm gonna fuck you up so bad that no wish granting dragon alive is gonna be able to fix what I do to you!" he yelled lunging at Dramon X who started grinning more as his eyes glowed red for a moment...

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

_That kid is definitely the most dirty minded fighter i've ever seen..._Greil thought as he observed the carnage unfold, behind him Caster walked up. "So has Jishikitori X gotten used to things?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Yes, she's already gone on her first assignment, I guess it's a good thing those fools neglected to check Skeilmon's remains for his core." Greil nodded.

"To be honest, I don't think Grannelmon has a chance of stopping the Kai ascendants, but hey they might be able to take him, but definitely not the big guy." he said smirking.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Realm/Library/DF-616**_

"Hey X I think I found something!" Keke declared to the masked watcher who put down the book he was reading and came to see the book she had. "This book's got more information on Zero ability users." X nodded and read through the texts.

"Let's see, Zero users can become more violent, but the worst thing it seems is that they start to crave power and knowledge which is what leads to their downfall." Keke gasped.

"That's not good, does that mean..." X however saw something that made him sigh with relief.

"I see, so it is possible to contain the urges, but even those who wore the restraints eventually took them off due to being faced by a powerful foe or misbelieving they were in the clear..." Keke became confused.

"What's that mean?" X sighed.

"According to this, it's possible to make special restraint cuffs akin to the spirit cuffs used by human warriors like Yusuke from the other world to supress the Zero ability in someone, however if the cuffs are removed, then they start to have thier urges again, maybe that's what we need to do." he said.

"Still how long will it take to make these "cuffs" and will Ken be willing to put them on?" Keke asked, X sighed.

"For his sake as well as ours he'll have too, this isn't something we can avoid and i'd rather not be forced to take his life." he said before thinking. _Keke has no idea, no one does...the true destructive power of a zero user is akin to that of an alpha stigma..._before he could think anything else Gennai came back into the room.

"X you might want to come see this, that robot's giving our friends trouble!" X was confused.

"How!?" they arrived in the main hall were they saw a larger veiwing screen, on it they saw Grannelmon literally take Sora and Mimi's crests from their bodies devolving thier partners and using them to power up it's arm cannon. "It can absorb thier crests!?" he then realised where he had seen the monster. "I see, it would seem someone's modified those synchro killer duel monsters and sent them against us, this isn't good." he thought as he watched Omega X almost had his crest taken from him but was able to resist long enough for Metella X to blast the monster from behind. X then focused for a moment on the image screen, two new images in a split pattered appeared showing Dramon X had encountered the other two and destroyed them.

"So Ken found the other ones!?" Keke asked suprised, X nodded.

"No doubt he'll be coming here next then, but we shouldn't take chances, go help them while I look up how to make the restraint cuffs." Keke nodded and headed out as X returned to the library. _I just hope we can make them in time, Ken's easily prone to anger after all._

xxxxxx

_**Shinjuku Subway station/YYDM-01**_

"You might have caught me off gaurd once punk, but rest assured it ain't happening again!" Viper XP shouted as his snake heads once again lunged at the group of heros, seeing two of them heading for Sedna and Orcus, Dramon X jumped before them and began glowing. "Whatcha doing now, powering up!?"

_Shoutmon get ready!_ Ken pathed to his partner as his digivice lit up with a golden light, OmegaShoutmon erupted from it and fused with Dramon X. "Miracle mode!" he yelled out before stopping both incoming weapons with his enhanced gauntlet arms. "You ain't hurting no one else with those things you got that!" he demanded, Orcus blushed abit at how Ken protected them, Sedna also smiled at first, but she then became concerned as she felt a tiny surge of weird energy spark through Dramon XMM's body.

_What was that!?_ she wondered, Ken was too busy being focused on Viper XP to catch this thought.

"Holy dues ex machina batman, whatever it won't help you!" Viper XP said with a smirk as he opened his mouth and produced another sword from a snake that came out of it. "I'm done playing around!" he said before vanishing, a moment later BlazeGallantmon and AuroraInumon both ended up being slammed into walls in total pain, thier bodies twisted and contorted to the point where they were forced to split from thier partners and revert back to thier human forms, StormSakuyamon growled at this, but Angemon X stopped her from trying to fight the crazy man.

"Rika get them to a safe place we'll handle it from here!" he said narrowly dodging Viper XP as he came in with another seven way slash that almost got them.

"Alright, take him down!" she said picking up Takato, Himura, Guilmon and Inumon and taking them off the track, which started to vibrate.

"Oh no a train's coming in!" Orcus said looking both ways down the tunnel, Viper XP grinned when he heard this and after discerning which side the train was coming from, held her limp body infront of the tunnel with four of the six snake chains, using the other two who still had thier swords out along with the sword he got out of his mouth to keep the others back.

"This is gonna be good i've always wanted to see how much pain tolerance you bitches have!" he said, Sedna growled.

"In our Dai-Valkyrie forms we can survive falls from the upper atmosphere you know!" she demanded as she and Orcus got off the track along with Angemon X and all glared at Viper XP who kept smirking as Dramon XMM was on his side glaring him down harder.

"True, but considering how much of her energy I took earlier, can she still take that much pain?" Sedna knew they had to move quickly as lights began to form in the tunnel's entrance, but that's when it happened, Dramon XMM's eyes glowed red again for a moment and Viper XP felt something coming.

**(insert song-Lordi-Devil is a Loser)**

"**Trigon GUYSER!**" slamming his hand into the ground a wave of blue energy erupted from it slamming into Viper XP blowing up his snake chains again while slamming him into the wall hard.

"WHAT!?" he called out in shock not expecting such a technique. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Terry Bogard!?" he demanded as Dramon XMM quickly grabbed Varuna and pulled her back as the train came in, when the conductor saw what was going on he decided to continue on down the track instead of stopping at the station.

"Son of a..." Viper XP pulled himself out of the wall and attempted to call more snakes, but this time they wouldn't come. "Hey what the shit!?" he demanded as Dramon XMM landed over by the others holding Varuna, when he set her down however she started to awaken abit, when she saw what Ken had just done upon coming too she blushed profusely and attempted to hit him with her battle axe, but missed as Dramon XMM lept over the train as it finally disappeared down the tunnel and went after Viper XP again.

"Varuna will you cut that out!" Sedna snapped. "He just saved your life!" Orcus tapped her on the shoulder, somewhat jealous of the fact that Varuna had been saved.

"I don't think he really cares." she said pointing to the other platform where Dramon XMM had the upper hand against Viper XP who was starting to lose it.

"Come the fuck on, don't tell me that rip off move fucked me up!" he demanded trying to resummon his chain snakes, which he eventually did after some effort. "Fuck yeah there we.." he was cut off when the following words escaped Dramon XMM's mouth.

"Analyze existance, and release..." all six chain snakes exploded into dust, there was nothing left but particles.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he yelled out which only got worse when Dramon XMM shoved his gauntlet into Terumi's eyesockets and let loose gun fire from his fist finger openings.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING TROLL!" he yelled unleashing energy fire through Viper XP's skull sending blood and data flying, but he was soon kicked back by Viper XP who despite now having two holes in his head ran forward.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PEICE OF FUCKING SHIT NOBODY!" he yelled slamming his last sword into Dramon XMM's body. "I'M GONNA GUT YOU FROM HEAD TO TOE!" however he couldn't retract his blade. "WHAT!?" Dramon XMM's right eye glowed summoning the symbols from before, selecting the cannon option he formed his Miracle Blaster Cannon, and began charging energy into it, however Angemon X and Sedna both became alarmed when they realised he was pumping way too much energy into it.

"Ken don't do this, you'll kill us all!" they were too far to see it, but Dramon XMM had a grin of malciousness on his face, at this moment Utopia erupted from his digivice catching the attention of StormSakuyamon nearby who promptly devolved back into Rika and Renamon.

"What is that!?" wondered Rika, Seriyuu quickly spoke to her as the monster looked at them expectantly.

_**It is a duel spirit monster, apparently one that hasn't been released in this time, according to him we can combine our powers with his ability to negate the blast into a small containment field.**_ Suzaku and Byakko appeared and nodded.

_**Granted it's not without risk, there's a chance Ken might not survive, but we have no choice, something isn't right here!**_ he spoke as Byakko nodded.

_**Let's do it! **_he called out as the spirits flew forward and formed a circle around Utopia who himself errected a barrier around Dramon XMM and Viper XP, the words "only one crash." appeared in Ken's vision.

"**Miracle Blaster, FINAL IMPACT!**" he called out as the collected energy prepared to discharge.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Viper XP called out as Dramon XMM unleashed his attack, causing a massive explosion that was containined within the barrier, however those nearby were swept off thier feet to the ground as the attack wasn't easy to contain, eventually the barrier shattered like glass as the power died down leaving only a crater behind, of which only an unconcious Ken remained, there was no trace of Viper XP.

**(Song ends)**

"Did he just...get him?" Varuna wondered as she couldn't believe Ken was willing to go that far, however Ken started moving and stood up slowly holding his head as Utopia, weak from exhausting so much power returned into his digivice where Veemon and Shoutmon were as well resting.

"Bloody hell what just happened..." he looked around and sighed. "The chickenshit ran after all." he muttered trying to stand, but he couldn't, Sedna and the others quickly came to his side and helped him out and up to the streets, sitting on a park bench all powered down from thier current forms, Renamon and Patamon hid with the the digimon in a close nearby alleyway.

"What do you mean he ran, you didn't get him?" Tyra demanded. "After nearly trying to kill yourself and us with that blast, you couldn't kill him?" Ken sighed.

"He formed a portal at the last second and was blasted into it, that was the last thing I saw before blacking out." he bowed his head to Karin. "Sis i'm sorry, I know what I did was irrational, but I had no choice, if anyone here besides me has played BlazBlue you'd know it'd take something of what i just did to take someone like that out, especially now that he's practically an ascendant to boot...not to mention a hypocrite." he muttered.

"Yeah that sounds about right." said Dimitri remembering what Ken had told them earlier, Karin meanwhile walked upto Rika.

"Rika, tell your mom we'll be bringing Tyra in for some modeling soon ok." she said, making Tyra gasp.

"You can't be serious!" she said, Rika sighed but nodded.

"Can't say I blame her, I don't exactly like Ken either but he did save you, I know feeling like a damsel in distress when you don't wish to be one is hurtful, but it's better to be alive than dead." she replied, Karin nodded.

"I did warn you that if you threatened Ken with harm again, i'd make sure to punish you for it, and we all know normal punishments aren't exactly enough when it comes to you, with you it's gotta be where it hurts." Ken didn't say anything regarding the discussion, he just shook his head at it all and stood up.

"In any case I think we better..." he stopped when he felt another shock come over him. "What the hel..." he fell forward unwittingly crashing upon Christina unconciously.

_Wow he's kinda cute up close...but heavy at the same time._ she thought as the others helped him back up, Tyra wanted to reprimand him, but didn't as she knew she'd dig a deeper hole than what she already dug, Karin and the others however were concerned.

"Did he use up too much power?" she wondered, Dimitri shrugged. "He might very well have, let him rest for now." he said.

xxxxx

_**Ken's mind/?**_

"Now what!?" Ken wondered as he looked around, but all he saw was darkness and fire swirling all around him until finally a large pair of dark glowing red eyes followed by a dark evil voice spoke up.

**LET ME OUT!**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Streets/YYDM-01**_

Ken snapped awake, clutching his heart and breathing heavily, this spread further concern amongst his friends. "Brother are you alright?" Karin asked, hugging him to get him to calm down, he returned the hug and eventually returned to normal.

"Yeah i'm fine now." he said abit distantly, Karin knew something was wrong but Knut appeared beside her.

_**Leave him be for now, i'm sure when the time comes he'll tell us what's going on, I do know something is inside his mind, but what that might be I don't know.**_

_Is it the curse still, I thought it was gone?_ she replied to her spirit who spoke again.

_**It is not the curse, whatever it is we won't know anytime soon as right now it's too tiny to really pick up on, and whatever it is has seems more crazy than evil.**_

_Alright._ Karin pathed back before Ken realised something.

"Once I recover, i'm gonna head to the other universe, there's still one more of these stupid robots running about." Dimitri was confused.

"Wait, you mean Dad's universe?" Ken nodded.

"Yes, three ascendant killers in total, and so far two have been taken down, makes sense the third one would be there." Tyra wasn't convinced.

"What if it wasn't since two of them were in this demension?" Ken sighed as Karin backed him up.

"You forget though one was in the future and the second the past so it's still different, besides brother is the only ascendant in his world so why would they send one there? Perhaps all three of us should go check on things."she said, Dimitri nodded to Patamon who flew up.

"I agree." Ken nodded and stood up.

"Let's go then, I'll just grab a digi-vitamin to heal with when we get there." he said, Karin nodded and turned to Rika.

"Remember when we get back we're taking her there ok?" Rika nodded.

"Sure, got it." she said. "I'll just wait for gogglehead and Himura to recover too." she said as Christina kissed Ken on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." she said smiling making Ken blush abit as he pulled out his Heaven's sword.

"Uh...no problem." Karin giggled abit at the sight, but also felt abit sad seeing this.

_This could be problematic, but in the end whoever he chooses to go with is his decision._ she thought, Ken did pick up this one, but said nothing in response, deciding to refocus on dealing with the task at hand.

"So who wants to do the honors?" he asked, Karin transformed into her normal sailor form and pulled out her henshin rod.

"I will." after focusing for a moment, a portal opened and the three ran into it, heading off to the Kai universe where the last ascendant killer awaited.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

"That kid just made my shitlist, along with everyone else who's ever pissed me off." Terumi muttered as he and Basliskmon tried to heal themselves, although thier eyesight was restored after spliting, his eyes still hurt like hell as if they had been stabbed through.

"Now this is just sad." Terumi turned and saw Greil and Paradisomon looking at him. "I didn't think you'd get roughed that badly by a teen, guess I was wrong." Terumi growled.

"I'd leave right now, i'm not in the mood for your ass." Greil however smiled.

"Normally i'd kill you right now, but since you did me a favor i'll spare you this once, besides your probably wishing you were dead considering how badly you got curbstomped." Terumi wanted to wring Greil's neck, but was confused as to what he meant.

"What kind of fucking favor did I do for some shitbag like you?" he asked, Greil held up Skielmon's core unit.

"You got them away from this long enough for my new minion to retreive it, for that i'll allow you to live for now, live with the shame and embarrisment of your defeat." Terumi stood up.

"You wanna go right now, i might be down but i'm not out!" Greil smirked.

"Please your nothing to me at the moment, but one day we really should finish this." he said before leaving. "Don't bother following me either, if you do, our new "employee" might just take you out." he said before Paradisomon took off, Terumi looked around and saw no one, but he knew he was being watched for a while after which whoever was watching him vanished.

"I'm gonna need more power it seems, and I think I know where to start, nexttime kid your going down the crapper to hell." he muttered before grinning satanically.

xxxxxxxxx

Ken, Sailor Sedna and Dimitri arrive in the Kai universe, but Grannelmon has been beaten, however a much more powerful mech appears can they stop it? Find out more next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Had to get this chapter out of the way, felt like a massive road block, but now that it's over with, well..i feel better but still don't expect quick updates i intend to slow down for a while.

Next chapter has the biggest gun of the synchro killers (or in this case ascendant killers) coming, look forward to that.

Ken will be "chilling" on the crotch shots for a while after this, given how nasty Terumi is it couldn't be avoided^^;

Anyone want to guess what's eating at Ken? Zero Ability or Past Persona?

Also, expect what was mentioned about Tyra to indeed go down (not "on screen" so to speak, but it will be brought up lol.)

until next time readers, peace out.


	7. The Final Meklord Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

I know it's been a while, but here we are again.

**Chapter 7:The Final Meklord Battle Begins.**

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

"**Lifeforce Blaster Sincerity Version!**" a golden like metallic machine with a familiar infinite symbol in it's chest area spurted out with a mechanical voice as it fired off a green beam of destructive energy from it's arm cannon, it's targets were two ascendant warriors, Omega X and Metella X who dodged the beam easily.

"This Grannelmon machine or whatever you call it is getting on my last nerves!" Metella X declared preparing to strike at it. "How is it able to steal crests and powers from those weaklings and..." Omega X cut him off.

"Yamato, now is NOT the time!" he retorted as they dodged another lazer, this one red. "That's it!" thrusting his hands together Omega X began channeling energy before teleporting out of sight, Metella X growled at this action as when Omega X reappeared he blasted the robot dead point on with a Terra Beam that destroyed it, releasing the crests of love and sincerity which returned to thier owners Sora and Mimi who were busy checking on thier fallen partners.

"Damn you Tai! You know, between you, your sister, and that fucking brat Ken, I haven't gotten any glory in recent battles!" Omega X palmed his head at this, Sora and Mimi both walked up with stunned looks while no one seemed to notice the core of the now defunct Grannelmon was missing.

"Yamato this is serious stuff we've been dealing with, your behaving like a spoiled child who's not getting thier way." Sora declared happy to have her crest back.

"You need to calm down, this isn't exactly easy for the rest of us." Mimi agreed, Metella X stomped his foot hard into the ground making both girls nervous.

_Saw this coming one day, his ego can't take it anymore. _Omega X thought.

"I don't want fun and games, I want strong opponents, but everytime one comes along, I get upstaged by someone else before I can be the one to kill it, and it is infuriating!" he yelled as a portal opened and from it came Ken riding on Raidramon, while Sedna and Dimitri were riding on Pegasusmon. "Well looky here, it's the motherfu..." Omega X whapped him on the back of the head cutting him off and causing all to sweatdrop except Ken who had caught what he was going to say.

"Nice to see you too." Ken said in a sarcastic mannor, narrowing his eyes through his sunglasses. "Did you guys tangle with a robot that had an infinity symbol on it's chest?" Omega X nodded.

"Yeah we just whooped it and..." he stopped when a stomping noise was heard, a rather large stomping noise that began shaking the ground. "What's that?!" the group turned around and saw from behind them a much larger robot, half the size of a standard building was approaching them, like Wiselmon it seemed more humanlike in appearance, boasting a mechanical arm, and on the other a large buster cannon bigger than even Grannelmon's, it's face was black with red lines and it had a huge Infinity symbol on it's chest.

"Shit, it's the big one!" Ken muttered as he got off Raidramon who turned back into Veemon, Faith did the same and revereted from Pegasusmon as Dimitri was confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought you said there were only three of these things?" Ken shook his head.

"There are more actually, most of the others are small fry but two of them have incredible destructive potential and have certain summoning requirements, this one is the baddest of the bunch, it's real name is Meklord Astro Mekanikle, but given that this one's a digimon variation, it's likely to be named differently." Omega X caught this and was stunned.

"Wait a second, that machine we totaled was based off a duel monster?" Ken nodded.

"There were two others along with the one you just defeated, in the actual card game it's easy to summon Mekanikle, but in the anime it took using the three cores of the respective machines Wisel, Skiel, and Grannel, and it was barely beaten..." he was cut off when a human voice spoke through the robot's head as lines showed it's face.

_**You would be correct boy, greetings false ascendants of the DF-616 demension, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all, though obviously not in person as i'm busy right now.**_ Ken recognized the voice immediantly.

"Despite the fact the bitch ran off, Terumi at least had a pair of balls and came and faced me Greil, and Krieg stood his ground to the bitter end, why can't you come and face me so we can end this bullshit right now!" this comment made everyone sweatdrop, especially Omega X, Metella X, Mimi and Sora since they didn't know what he was taking about.

"Back up for a minute, who's this Greil guy anyway?" Omega X asked.

_**So nice of you to ask Omega X, I am the leader of the evo-lites, and our goal is simple, we wish to prove how you ascendants are false to the name and... **_once again Ken interjected.

"Prove how big of a hypocrite you are because there's no difference between fusing with a digimon your way or our way, your stupid talk about digital impurity is rediculious and flawed, get out here and lets end this." he demanded, a sigh was heard from the robot before it seemed to take a battle stance.

_**I really don't like you, you know that Kensuke, oh well if you can survive a fight against my ascendant killer Mekankilemon you might get your wish, have fun!**_ with that the voice was gone and the robot aimed it's canon barrel at them.

"What on earth was that about, why did he call us false ascendants!?" Metella X demanded as Ken sighed.

"Can we discuss that after we trash this thing before it kills us?" he asked as the robot finished powering up it's canon weapon.

"**Deathtron Lazer!**" it called out unleashing a powerful beam consisting of data blocks that the heros dodged, however instead of causing an explosion, the beam seemingly dug into the street pavement before stopping leaving a nice crater in it's wake.

"No explosion, that's unusual." Sora noted.

"These machines have weird moves alright, I hope we don't get hit by them." Mimi added.

"That's kinda scary...and where did Ken get too?" Dimitri wondered as he prepared to turn Angemon X, Ken had lept up at the robot following the finishing of it's attack.

**(insert song-Sonic Adventure 2 ost-Supporting Me)**

**BANG!** hitting the robot square in the face, Ken knocked it down and triggered his digisoul charge, however the robot floated back up to an upright posisition as Ken began his fusion process.

"**Digisoul Charge, Ascention!**" he called out fusing with Veemon to become Dramon X, Dimitri and Faith fused together as well at this point as well becoming Angemon X, Sedna prepared for battle and returned to her Dai-Valkyrie Form and looked at Sora and Mimi.

"You two and your partners better get back, this thing's no joke!" they nodded, but before they could the robot unleashed cords, ones that were larger than before towards the group.

"Everyone scatter!" Dramon X called out, as the strings tried to attach themselves to any ascendant present, however not one cord went towards Sedna.

"Why are they not targeting her!" Metella X demanded annoyed, Dramon X sighed.

"These stupid robots will only target ascendants, or those who have crests, it's a digimon after all!" he retorted almost getting caught but he sliced the cord apart with a beam saber, eventually two stray energy blasts came firing out of nowhere and impacted into the robot not doing much damage, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Sonja, Cody and Shakkoumon, and Yolei and Silphymon, and finally Joe and Zudomon had arrived, nearby Lillymon and Phoenixmon had finally recovered.

"Guys we've come to help!" Yolei called out, however Dramon X wasn't liking this since the robot now had more targets to choose from.

"You all better leave before..." he was too late as Yolei, Cody and thier digimon partners got wrapped up by the energy cables and were pulled inside the giant monstrosity. "Damn it!"

"Yolei!" Sora and Mimi called out in shock.

"Cody!" Joe and WarAngemon also called out, but to thier horror the robot had engulfed them before glowing as did his arm cannon, Omega X and Metella X began having a feeling of Deja Vu as Mekaniklemon's canon charged up again.

"**Deathtron Lazer, Humility Blade!**" unlike the previous attack, this time a large ball of energy was released that seemed to form into a large blade style wave that Angemon X extinguished with his **Finish Buster **attack.

"It's just like with that other robot, it uses the power of crest's to attack us, I guess the crest weapons are no exception..." Omega X remarked as the sound of a gun being cocked was heard, everyone soon saw Cody and Armadillomon being ejected from the robot's chest area like a discarded gun shell, thankfully Ultima X was able to catch the two before they hit the ground...however he was caught by energy cords for doing this.

"Davis get out of there!" WarAngemon yelled out, but Mekaniklemon wasn't having that.

"**Deathtron Lazer, Caring Shuriken!**" this time a large shuriken made of energy was fired, Dramon X pulled out another beam saber and sliced it apart as Yolei and Hawkmon soon fell outside of the robot's chest, Ultima X was able to catch them and put them safely on the ground, before being sucked up himself as Sonja appeared on the scene.

"Davis! Give him back you stupid tin can!" she said running at the robot and fired off an energy blast at it, to her suprise a sheild formed on it's right arm and glowed forming a protective barrier from her attack before he held up his left arm canon once more.

**(song ends)**

"This is rediculious! If we get close to that thing it swallows us, then uses us like bullets!" WarAngemon growled in anger.

"It apparently also has a shield now to protect against energy based attacks." Sedna noted as it fired off two larger energy blasts, Omega X and Metella X dispersed them, and to thier suprise Davis and Veemon were ejected as Sonja caught them before crashing into the pavement.

"Light his ass up now! **Ryuken Wave!**" Dramon X called out firing off his attack, to the suprise of Sonja and everyone else the robot tried to form it's sheild again, however it was blown off from Dramon X's attack. "I knew it, he used Davis' power to form that power sheild, and now that it's gone..." the robot simply held up it's cannon arm once again and pointed it at Dramon X.

"**Deathtron Lazer!**" Dramon X avoided the move easily, however the beam impacted the sky behind him and formed a digital portal...

xxxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"X you might want to come see this!" Gennai declared out to X who was busy working on something, he entered the soverigns chamber and saw a veiwing orb of what Gennai was seeing, seeing the large robot, he was suprised.

"Where did this monstrosity come from?" he demanded as Gennai sighed.

"Apparently from someone who's been harrasing Dramon X." he said showing Dramon X was involved in the fighting, X sighed.

"Give word to BanchoLeomon and the others, we might need thier help for this, that robot is like Paradixalmon and seems capable of ripping tears in the time space continuim." he said as he watched more portals being opened due to misfires. "They'll likely connect with the digital world, but that's still not good if wild ones cross over." Gennai nodded.

"I agree, what about Kari, ever since these robot's appeared it's been hard getting in touch with them on earth." he said, X however shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll sense what's happening and come to deal with it, they need to stop this thing before it messes up reality." he said before looking at Dramon X closely. _That's not the only problem of course..._

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Master, i've been meaning to ask, but do you honestly beleive that puppet can win against them?" Greil sighed at Caster's remark.

"It's ok, but the technical term is robot, and in all honesty, probably not in the end, but that's not his purpose, his purpose is to gather data on them for me." he said before sighing. "Still, I wonder why she wasn't there...and what's taking Jishikitori X so long..." he wondered.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and space.**_

_Why am I taking orders from these fools anyway... i've got more important things to do._ Jishikitori X noted as she floated along the time and space nexus, in her hands was a crystal as she traveled down the corridor to her destination, a large stone like tablet floated around endlessly, as she drew near it she could see the image of a dragon upon it, and a great destructive power from within. "What is this beast..." she wondered, not noticing the number 107 upon the beasts body...

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

**(insert song-Jim Johnson-Just Another War)**

"**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" Sedna called out, managing to freeze the robot in place, but not for long as it pryed itself free effortlessly. "This thing just won't stop, we need Kari!" Metella X grew mad hearing this.

"No we don't, I can handle this!" Dramon X rolled his eyes at Yamato's behavior as Zudomon, Lillymon and Phoenixmon all attacked the beast, but thier attacks bounced off, nearby Sonja watched over Davis, Cody, Yolei and thier partners.

"How long before they can get back in?" wondered WarAngemon.

"I don't know, that machine digimon drained thier energy so it's gonna take some time, if we had some of those vitamins we could get them back on thier feet pronto." she said, Angemon X sighed.

"We can't always expect to be saved by those things." he said attempting to use another attack, but the robot simply countered with it's standard move which caused yet another portal to open. "Damn it!"

_One thing is for sure, only an Ascendant's gonna be able to take it down._ Dramon X thought as more cords started coming. "I'm starting to get annoyed by this peice of shit! **Dova Slash Typhoon!**" he called out spinning like a tornado he cut down any wire that got near him, Omega X held back worried about the portals formed by Mekaniklemon's attacks.

_This doesn't bode well, those portals are clearly linked to the digital world, eventually wild ones are going to pass through, sis we need you!_ he thought as Metella X charged in only to get batted away.

"Argh!" he yelled in pain as Angemon X and WarAngemon fired combo blasts at the beast, they knocked it back, but it kept coming forward in a floating mannor.

"Does thing even take damage!?" Angemon X wondered.

"One thing we can not do, be negative!" Dramon X called out as a large white beam impacted the robot from above, landing near the group was Celesta X in her Amazing Grace form. "Yes she's here!"

_Damn it she's here! _Metella X thought in anger, this was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"What took you so long sis." Omega X wondered as the beastly robot was screeching in pain from her attack. "I see you were able to damage it, that means we're gonna need to up the stakes soon."

"Well I got caught up in a big heist deal, but let's talk about that later." Metella X rose up.

"There will be nothing to talk about later cause i'm gonna end this shit right now!" he yelled lunging at the robot with anger. "I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE TAKE THIS CREATURE DOWN BEFORE ME!"

"Yamato stop!" Omega X and Mimi called out simaltainiously, thier pleas fell on deaf ears, Celesta X being the closest to him tried to stop him, however he wouldn't stop.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" he demanded preparing to charge her, she was able to stop his charge...but this breif moment gave Mekaniklemon an opening and he sent out cables to grab both of them and suck them inside his chest before anyone could do anything.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Dramon X muttered as everyone else was either concerned, or facepalmed at what just transpired. "That stupid fuck..."

"Yamato you stupid idiot!" Omega X declared as Mekaniklemon's body seemed to glow, getting bigger with it's new found "batteries."

"Ah shit, he's gone and screwed us all." Dramon X demanded as Mekaniklemon was now effectively twice the size of any building.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Demension/?**_

_Tempting as it may be to call it back...he still has one ascendant to many, it's true I want the angel but..._Greil sighed as he watched the proceedings. "Let's see them get out of this one, should be entertaining." Caster nodded to this.

"Indeed, seems quite amusing to watch a marrionette being so useful." Greil sweatdropped again.

_You'd think the heros of the grail wars would know more than what they know from thier respective time periods..._

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space.**_

Placing her hand upon the tablet, it cracked open releasing a dark metallic like dragon that roared and let loose a tremendous ammount of power, however despite this it didn't phaze Jishikitori X at all, she mearly smiled at the dragon and held out her hand forming her weapon, a large staff like weapon "Time to tame me a new toy." she said with an evil smile.

The dragon simply roared at her with glaring eyes and attacked.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/XLR-08**_

Photondramon smirked as he had finally recovered from the X virus infestation caused by his encounter with BlackOmegamon, however he soon felt the presence of the dragon that Jishikitori X had unleashed, he didn't know why, but he felt an angry urge come over him. "What is this I sense, it's worse than Ken, but where is it!" he demanded looking around with a feral demeanor.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

"So can we just leave him in there and just get your sister out?" Dramon X asked Omega X who looked at Ken like he was insane. "After all it's his fault things are like this now."

"Your joking right?" Omega X asked, Dramon X said nothing in response.

"He better be!" Mimi demanded angrily, Angemon X and Sedna sighed.

_I don't think he was kidding_ they thought at the same time, but thier thoughts were interupted when the machine held up it's cannon which glowed with white energy.

"**Deathtron Lazer, Holy Terra Beam!**" upon hearing this Omega X promptly went level 2 and prepped a terra beam.

"Heck no you walking ex machina, **TERRA BEAM FULL POWER!**" Omega X discharged his own attack as Mekaniklemon released it's variation, the two beams struck against each other but Omega X was thankfully able to push the two beams upwards into the sky with alot of effort, the resulting explosion above them from the colliding beams shook the entire city and caused some buildings to become unstable, some of which to the point where chunks of concrete fell off of them.

"Look out!" Dramon X declared as he and WarAngemon blasted debris away from hitting anyone.

Thankfully most of the digimon and Ascendants protected thier partners and loved ones from this assault, but the damage was done as Omega X fell to his knees exhausted, he was forced to power down to level one. "Tai! Are you ok!?" Sora asked running up.

"What the heck is this thing!?" he wondered, "It took everything I had to block that, if it uses it again..." Dramon X had enough.

**(insert song-Sonic Heros ost-This Machine)**

"I'm not gonna give it the chance!" he growled clenching his fists and becoming Miracle Mode and fusing with OmegaShoutmon, turning he ran towards the large giant robot which charged up another shot, this time the cannon showed blue colors.

"Ken fall back!" Angemon X called out.

"Brother stop!" Sedna called out as he formed a large golden note that spun around before chunking it at the cannon right as it let loose it's next attack, the two attacks collided causing another large explosion that sent out more shockwaves and sent Dramon XMM spiraling out of control back into and through two buildings before crashing into a wall and collapsing to the alley below.

"Dang it, was he not recovered from his fight with that Terumi guy!" Angemon X wondered as the large ascendant killer looked down upon them with it's evil but still face.

"How exactly are we going to stop this thing?" Joe wondered as the portals the machine had made began to fully open unleashing digimon from them, most of them ultimate level digimon such as the new version of Cyberdramon, a large volcano like dinosaur digimon came out of larger portal, most of the other digimon were familiar such as Gigadramon, Monzemon and Knightmon but still the number was overwhelming to them given the circumstances . "Oh man could things get any worse?" the sky began to darken above them all.

"JOE!" everyone yelled at him.

"Sorry." he said sighing. "So what now!"

"We can't give up!" Omega X said standing and powering back up to level 2 despite the draining feeling it had on his body, leave this to me, Sedna, Angemon X and WarAngemon, the rest of you go stop those digimon!

"Tai you can't be serious!" Sora demanded, Omega X looked at her and gave her a look showing he wasn't kidding.

"I'm not gonna argue this Sora, you guys handle the rampaging digimon, the rest of us will face this robot and knowing Dramon X he'll be back soon to give us a hand, now get going!" the others nodded and headed out.

"What about the sleepers?" Sonja asked.

"Take em with you Sonja and let them know what to do when they get up." Angemon X suggested, Sonja nodded and carried the six away.

"This machine isn't going to be easy to defeat, but we can do this as long as we don't give up!" Sedna said, before a wave flashed over them, but they weren't the only ones as Mekaniklemon felt it as well and seemed to be adjusting his aim towards the buildings were Dramon XMM had gone down.

"Did anyone else just feel a crazy chill?" WarAngemon asked.

"I don't think we're the only ones." Angemon X said pointing at Mekaniklemon.

"Let's worry about it later, right now we need to stop this robot, but we gotta be careful to not kill it until the others are freed!" Omega X declared, the group lept up towards the robot, but Sedna couldn't help but worry as she could feel who the one producing the "chill" was.

_Brother..._she thought worriedly before refocusing on Mekaniklemon with the others, Knut appearing alongside her.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

_If Pikkan, BanchoLeomon and the others don't get there fast enough i'll have to intervene, Keke's busy gathering the components I need to make the final adjustments to the suppressor cuffs and...wait what is this darkness I feel...oh no don't tell me he..._

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

In the alleyway he had crashlanded in, Dramon XMM started to rise slowly, his eyes blinking between thier normal colors, and a familiar shade of red as a sadistic grin formed once more on his face...

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxx

The battle against the final Meklord continues, but with digimon now involved can the heros still win the day even when reinforcements arrive?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, someone's not gonna have a nice day by the time this battle's said and done, and for those of you observant enough, you probably know what dragon it is that Jishikitori X is going to tame, but you'll see the answer next time.

Not to mention she seems to have gotten a certain crystal as well, wonder what that could possibly be. heh.

Looks like Yamato's ego's caught up to him as well, but he's not the only one with issues.

Don't worry about the crazy digimon coming to call, i'm sure the good guys can take em since none of em are mega levels.

Ken's digimon might not have appeared here besides Veemon and Shoutmon but they deserved a bit of a breather after all thier recent chaos lol.

Also I know it's been a while since my last update, but i'm trying to pace myself for now since I want to stretch this story out the best I can.

until then peace out readers, thanks to Kanius for his imput on this update.


	8. Winning and Losing? Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Not going to lie, i am not a big fan of cliffhangers...even if this chapter might seem like it ends with one, let's finish this lol.

I also do not own the concept of _**DDM-Gattai**_, that is Kanius idea.

**Chapter 8: Winning and Losing!? Returning Home.**

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

**(insert song-Saliva-Broken Sunday)**

As the heros prepared to engage Mekaniklemon once more with renewed vigor, while also dealing with the digimon that had come from the digital world, there was another problem brewing, Dramon X Miracle Mode staggered to his feet but his eyes kept blinking as the grin on his face widened more, as this happened his digivice B.A.X activated and from it came CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and Arresterdramon.

"Not this again..." CyberBeelzemon noted while looking the ascendant over. "Yep he's got his rape face on again." Titaniamon elbowed him hard. "What was that for!?" he asked gasping for air from the blow.

"Can you take this seriously!" she demanded before glaring at Dramon XMM, despite the power difference she showed no fear. "Ken return to your senses and calm down, can't you feel something's not right!?" she pleaded, Dramon XMM's facial expression changed upon hearing this as inside Ken could definitely tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what as his eyes stopped blinking.

_She's right, something's wrong with me, but what is it!? Why am I having these blackouts!?_ he wondered, but he wasn't going to get the chance to soul serch further as two digimon converged on them, one of them a humanoid like dragon with with a purple visor covering six blinking eyeballs with a staff in his hands, and the other one looked like MegaSeadramon but had a different color scheme.

"Great, a WaruSeadramon and a Cyberdramon." Titaniamon was confused when CyberBeelzemon said this about the staff welding digimon.

"I thought Cyberdramon looked different though?" CyberBeelzemon simply shrugged.

"Look at me and MetalGreymon, some digimon have been getting alternate forms lately but no one knows why, i've heard this version of Cyberdramon is even more viscious than the norm, and can beat up even mega digimon given the... " he stopped when Dramon XMM rushed passed him and closelined the Cyberdramon into a wall so hard that it broke through the building and kept going, a capture ring formed around it and with one a fast swing of his digivice, Ken had caught the thing almost instantly. "Damn..." CyberBeelzemon whistled as WaruSeadramon sweatdropped.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" he said as CyberBeelzemon turned and held up his gun cannon.

"Damn straight." WaruSeadramon never even got to scream after getting blasted in the head, exploding into data bits, turning around Dramon X seemed back to normal for the moment.

(**Song ends)**

"I'll go help the group taking on Mekaniklemon, I want you three to go help the others take care of the wild ones." he said, they were suprised. "Look, I can tell something's wrong, but this isn't the best time to discuss it." Titaniamon and Arresterdramon weren't convinced.

"Ken, think about this, if you lose it during battle you could hurt someone, what if your sis Karin gets caught in the crossfire?" she asked, Dramon XMM lowered his head for a moment before giving his response.

"If I ever hurt her, regardless of wether or not I was in control, I would kill myself without hesitation, same goes for any of you, i've lost enough as it is!" he said before missiles from a Megadramon and Gigadramon came flying towards them, but they all dodged. "We'll continue this talk later, move out, help the others and don't hold back, the big one's mine!" he said heading off to join the others, as Arresterdramon and Titaniamon moved to engage the two dragons.

"So should we stop them or..." Arresterdramon asked before Titaniamon cut Gigadramon in half easily, he sighed. "Kill them it is." he began spinning at Megadramon who sweatdropped.

"Who are these crazy digimon!?" he wondered before he too got deleted.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"Looks like i'm gonna have to go out there, I can't wait any longer, if Keke returns tell her to bring the materials to the lab ok Gennai?" Gennai nodded before X turned and prepared to leave. _I really hope that it doesn't come down to that, but I don't know, his digimon seem capable of keeping him in check, but still..._ on that thought he vanished.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

_**Well Ken's calmed down Sedna, so don't hesitate to go all out! **_Knut noted to Sedna who refocused on Mekaniklemon while unleashing her ice attacks, the group had managed to inflict more damage to the machine, but it wouldn't go down.

"What is it gonna take to drop this thing!?" WarAngemon asked as he fired ki blasts at it's face, but they hardly effected it.

"Something stronger." Omega X said contemplating using his Instant Terra Beam, but at that moment he felt a power surge coming from behind them.

**(insert song-Gundam AGE Ost-Unmei No Saki He)**

"**Vangaurd Xros Cannon!**" a large blast of energy came flying into Mekaniklemon's head almost knocking the giant onto the ground, but it was able to catch itself mid fall, rising back up it along with everyone else turned to see Dramon XMM had returned.

"Ken your alright!" Sedna called out happily, Dramon XMM nodded while keeping his focus on the machine as two more attacks impacted against the mech's face.

"**Bursting Bancho Punch!**"

"**Thunder Flash Attack!**" Pikkan and BanchoLeomon currently in his burst mode had arrived.

**(Song ends)**

"So you I see X called in the reinforcements eh?" Omega X asked, Pikkan nodded.

"Yeah, the others are off helping to contain the rouge digimon, but this robot...where did it come from and why is it so big?" a chours of sweatdrops made him sigh. "Yamato's the answer for number two isn't he?" all nodded as BanchoLeomon palmed his head.

"That stupid fool is going to doom us all someday!" Angemon X sighed.

"I'm sure Tai would stop him if it came to that, but yeah he got himself and Celesta X caught by this thing, since then it hasn't attempted to try an asborb anymore of us, though I'm not figuring out why!?" the robot lifted up it's cannon arm, as it did the digivice B.A.X. lit up and from it came Utopia who formed a barrier around the group preventing the blast from hurting them.

"Who the heck is that!?" Wondered BanchoLeomon, no one else seemed to recognize the creature either except for Sedna and Dimitri who had seen it before.

"I remember seeing it take action with the beast tamers spirit partners, but I don't know what it is." Knut appeared next to Sedna and spoke.

_**It is a duel monster, but not one that I know of, it seems very different from normal duel monsters and I feel a powerful force coming from it, but I can't describe it.**_

"A duel monster?" Sedna said shocked as Utopia's card appeared in his hand, the number 39 appeared on his right hand, he showed all the card. "What monster type is that, a black background?" Ken nodded.

"It's an XYZ monster or Exceed if you don't get the XYZ thing, I got him in your world's digital world when fighting off Andes with the amazons a while back." Sedna nodded slowly as she didn't want to be reminded of her devilish "sibling" Dramon XMM himself twitched mentioning her name as the robot howled out. "I'm guessing he wants more, then let's give it to him!" as Ken said this Utopia began glowing as did the card due to Ken's outpouring emotions, before long Utopia's body converted to a blacker body, and a familiar frame that stood out to him, Angemon X and Omega X as they felt they were looking at the spitting image of Gaiamon X complete with three swords, two at the sides and one of the back, a thought then entered Ken's mind as he had seen this before.

_Wait a second, he took on this form back when we were facing GranDracmon and..._he stopped and looked at Utopia's card, it's image had changed. "C39 Utopia Ray!? What's the C mean?"

"He looks like we did when we became Gaiamon X, but much shorter and black." Angemon X noted as while this happened, the screen on Ken's digivice began beeping.

"Now what? DDM-Gattai? What?!" Sedna's eyes widened upon hearing this, but the robot prepared to open fire again. "Everyone move!" she called out, they all did so barely evading another death blast.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"About time you got back, heck you've been doing all this time?" Greil noted to Jishikitori X who seemed to be very happy upon entering the room while still holding a crystal in her hands. "What's got you so excited, and great work finding that...you wanna give it to me?" she tossed it to him and he caught with ease.

"Nothing." the dark clad warrior spoke in a demonic female voice before walking off, although Caster wasn't convinced, Greil waved it off.

"She can't do anything to us as long as we have our seal commands on her, let's just keep watching the battle instead." Caster however wasn't convinced.

_She's definitely hiding something, and what is this terrifying pressence I feel, I haven't felt anything with such power since Beserker. _she thought, as Jishikitori X walked off a dark number, 107 appeared on the back of her left arm as she walked away to rest.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

"I'm getting annoyed by this big bastard now!" Dramon XMM declared as he, his evolved duel monster and Sedna had been seperated from the others, the robot digimon continued it's assault firing beams into the air not caring where it was aiming. "Greil wasn't playing around in this thing's ground work." he muttered before thinking. _Still why hasn't it tried to absorb us since taking in Metella X and Celesta X, does it just not think we're threats anymore or..._

"These evo-lites are definite cowards, to use things like this instead of fighting us on thier own terms." Dramon XMM nodded.

"Indeed, thier commander is a pansy but..." he stopped when Utopia Ray looked at him expectantly. "What?" it pointed at his digivice. "You want to rest?" he asked confused, Sedna giggled abit at this.

"I think he wants to fuse with you actually, look at your digivice." Dramon XMM did so and saw the command was still there. "Back in my world some of the tamers who couldn't bio-merge gained the power to fuse duel monsters with thier digimon through a means similar to xros fusion, but i'm curious as to why you have the ability?" Knut appeared again as Dramon XMM was trying to remember something.

"Wait a second, I remember preforming a double xros with someone named Phillipe from your world after I got out of GranDracmon's base the first time..." he remembered the "hunt" he had to go on in the xros hunters world. "Maybe our digivices somehow copied data from each other?"

_**That seems to be the case. **_Knut pathed to the two of them. _**It would appear that when you did that, your digivice gained the power to preform a DDM-Gattai, but I wonder if this means Phillipe gained something from you.**_

"Alright then, how do I do this?" he asked.

"Call out 'DDM-Gattai. Initiate." inside his ascendant form Ken breathed in deeply before doing what he was told.

**(insert song-Xenoblade Chronicles ost-The God Slaying Sword)**

"Here we go then, **DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**" Dramon XMM and Utopia Ray were pulled together instantly causing a bright light to kick up blinding Sedna and Knut as the resulting power surge almost blew them back but they held thier ground, all across Odaiba fighting stopped as everyone could sense a new power rising, while not as powerful as the Delta Burst mode it was still enough to give some the chills.

"Seems Ken's done it again, he's unlocked another form of power." Angemon X noted as he helped WarAngemon up, along with them was Omega X, Pikkan and BanchoLeomon were off somewhere else.

"This form doesn't seem as strong as his Delta Burst mode, but dang it would still give Kari's Amazing Grace a run for her money that's for sure." he muttered. "Kinda glad Yamato's sealed inside the robot cause just imagine if he sensed this..." Angemon X and WarAngemon sighed.

"He's going to see it when we get them out though..." they both said, Omega X sweatdropped.

"Nevermind." he replied, when the light died down around Dramon X, his body seemed to have traded out it's miracle mode form for Utopia Ray's body structure though he could still feel the power coursing within, one thing felt off as he called out his name.

"**Dramon X Utopia Zexal mode...**and why do I feel like I can't..." he tried firing off an energy blast, no such luck. "Damn it!" Sedna sweatdropped, however she became suprised as did Ken when Mekaniklemon now had him in his sights again and fired off more energy tentacles, pulling out his swords he slashed them up, more came but they bounced off his new armor. "Ok so maybe I can't use long range, but you can't absorb me you stupid bitch!" he yelled as he felt energy charging into the swords, two large mechanical hands extended from his shoulder blades grabbing the big sword on his back caused him to smile as he lept up quickly. "**Chaos Tri Slash!**" he succeeded in cutting into Mekaniklemon's head and landed, but it was not until he stomped onto it with his foot that the robot's head became dislodged. "DECAPITATION!" everything around shook as oil came spewing out the top of the beasts head, Sedna and Knut sweatdropped more covering thier ears at this.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

Greil's relaxed posture now changed to one of anger when he saw this. "Damn it, that fool!" he pulled out a remote and tapped buttons on it, but nothing happened. "This isn't good..." Caster was perplexed at this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Damn it, as much as I want them to suffer, I want her as well!" Caster thought for a moment.

"You mean the angel ascendant?" Greil nodded.

"Yes, but with Mekaniklemon's head gone I can no longer control it, it'll go on a rampage..." he sat down and sighed while glaring at the veiwing portal. "Dramon X, you better win this with your new form because i'm gonna take you down in it and then make Kari mine!" he glared hard, watching from behind them Jishikitori X glared at them hard.

_All this work is for a girl, it better not be!_ she thought angrily.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/DF-616**_

"**Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon called out blasting a Cherrymon which fell. "How many left are there!?" she called to the others, who had also defeated most of the rouge rampaging digimon.

"There's only one left!" Sora called out. "But it's a big one." Despite being a mega, Phoenixmon was having a hard time restraining a large dragon like digimon who had multiple volcano's coming from it's back, being a fire digimon herself it wasn't easy even if the digimon was an Ultimate.

"I've never seen that digimon before!" Cody said as Shakkoumon dropped a Monzemon with his Justice Beam.

"It's Volcadoramon!" Titaniamon called out to the group. "It may only be an Ultimate level digimon, but it's power is definitely comparable to that of a mega with it's Volcanic foam attack." Tike and David tried hitting it, and while thier punches hurt the creature, it seemed to only piss the beast off.

"Does it have any weakspots cause I don't think it feels pain!" Tike demanded, CyberBeelzemon snapped his fingers.

"I know what to do, it's got a core opening on it's underside, if we can knock it over we can blast it into submission!" he said, nodding Shakkoumon, and Zudomon along with David and Tike put all thier force into tackling the giant ultimate down, showing it's exposed core, Titaniamon being the closest dashed in and slammed her sword into the core causing it to explode and causing the digimon immense ammounts of pain, a capture ring formed around it and it was taken away.

"Better than letting it rampage, let's get the rest of them back to thier home world." she said, non chalantly backkicking a WaruMonzemon in his private section when he tried to jump her.

"I'm thinking Ken's digimon are picking up his habits." Tike noted.

"Indeed, though in this case, the bear had it coming." Yolei said with a giggle.

xxxxx

**(insert song-Lordi-Devil is a Loser)**

Ken heard his digivice beep again, but shrugged. "I'll check it later..." he muttered as he felt another attack command enter his mind. "**Zexal Weapon, Summon!**" a bright flash of light erupted in the sky, and a galloping was heard, a golden unicorn came floating down towards them before converting in transformers fashion into a spear which attached and replaced the sword on Dramon XUZ's back.

"A Unicorn spear!?" Sedna asked confused.

"Let's see what this baby can do, alright Ex Machina, take this you bitch!" he yelled throwing the spear at full force, however when the spear left his hands, he felt a sharp pain go through his body causing him to detransform back into Dramon X "The hell!?" he muttered falling over face first, cracking the concrete with his skull. _Where did my power go all of a sudden!? _Sedna ran to his side concerned but looked and saw that when the spear peirced into Mekaniklemon, it caused the robot to go into hyper spaz like motions and caused it to start exploding, the infinity symbol on it's chest glowed "spitting" both an unconcious Celesta X and Metella X out of it while shrinking back down to normal, but still headless it continued to explode.

"I'm finishing this, **TERRA BEAM!**" to Omega X's suprise, the robot managed to block the incoming move with it's arm canon but it was still spazzing. "Ok, new approach!" he began focusing again, Dramon X recovered enough to look up and see what Omega X was doing, he watched as he preformed an Instant Movement and used his **Terra Beam **at point blank range to finally destroy the robot and send it packing. "Hell yeah he did it!"

**(Song ends)**

"Wha..where am I!?" Metella X sputtered as he awoke, Celesta X awoke as well, WarAngemon helped her up as Dramon X arrived with Sedna, but in a slow mannor due to the backlash of the spear, looking into his digivice, he saw that Cyberdramon and Volcadoramon had been captured, and Utopia was back to normal in a recovery like state, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon and Arresterdramon soon appeared having finished helping the others and were sucked back in as well.

"Where's the giant robot at?" Celesta X asked confused.

"Your brother totaled it." Dramon X said with a grin. "In kickbutt fashion I might add." Metella X got mad upon hearing this.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, DAMN!" he yelled out hitting the ground in fustration, he then glared up at Dramon X. "This is your damn fault boy!" Dramon X rolled his eyes.

_Not again..._he muttered as X finally showed up.

"Good the battle is over." Omega X was suprised.

"You were coming X? I thought you were busy with something." X nodded while looking at Dramon X who didn't like the way he was being stared at.

"I was, but it seems like it won't be necessary now, at least not at the moment." Dramon X shook his head.

"What's with the stare watcher?" X sighed.

"Ken it's about your Zero factor, haven't you noticed it's beginning to awaken?" this sent shockwaves throughout the group.

"Wait, you mean that thing GranDracmon mentioned?" Omega X asked, X nodded.

"Yes, Ken listen to me, these blackout moments you've been having as of late, thats the awakening of the Zero Factor, i'm working on a pair of cuffs that can restrain it, but it will take some time." Although he didn't like what he was hearing, X's words rang true as Ken thought back to how he kept blacking out due to moments of being raging pissed to the point where he wanted to tear someone into peices.

"So what's gonna happen Mr. X if it keeps going?" X sighed.

"Well, hopefully I can finish my restraintment cuffs soon, but the more your factor kicks in the worse it will be for you." Metella X started snickering. "Is something funny Yamato?" Metalla X formed an energy ball and fired it at Dramon X, grabbing a beam saber he cut the incoming move in half.

"The fucking hell!?" Dramon X demanded.

"I just got an excuse now, if your Zero Factor is as dangerous as it was implicated, then that means I get to kill you!" Dramon X narrowed his eyes.

**(Insert Song-jim johnston-your gonna pay) **

"I haven't exactly forgotten what you did to Deckerdramon, you heartless bastard." thier auras were flaring now.

"Flattery will get you no where, I enjoyed killing that pathetic digimon!" Dramon X's eyes started blinking again as his anger rose.

"Yamato knock it off!" WarAngemon declared as Pikkan and BanchoLeomon who had powered down from his burst mode became confused.

"What's going on?" Pikkan asked.

"Yamato's trying to pick a fight with Ken, as usual." Omega X said palming his head.

"Dad come on, calm down!" Angemon X insisted.

"Ken please control yourself." Sedna did the same to Ken, but it seemed like words weren't working.

"Yamato, enough!" X declared. "You have no idea what forces your messing with!"

"Oh really, I'm not afraid of anything!" he yelled pushing his way past his brother and sibling and throwing a ki blast, however it was headed for Sedna, instinctively Dramon X moved her out of the way and took the blast himself being sent flying. "Hah, take..." he stopped when Dramon X grabbed onto a pole and using the momentum spun around it coming back with both his feet covered in energy.

"**Double Meteor Kick!**" Metella X went flying hard into a building wall, halfway there he di-digivolved and split from Gabumon as they hit the wall hard from the impact of the kick, Dramon X however wasn't done, summoning his Heaven's sword he ran up, grabbed Yamato by the shirt and prepared to thrust the sword into his unconcious body.

"Brother stop!" Sedna called out, Dramon X stopped at her command, his sword roughly an inch from Yamato's throat, dropping him to the ground he gripped his head as his sword disappeared.

"What is happening to ME!" he called out in confusion before grabbing his digivice, quickly tapping in a command a portal opened, shaking he stepped into it. "Stay away from me until mr. X gets those cuffs done, I don't want to kill anyone else!" he declared jumping into the portal which closed before anyone could do anything about it.

**(Song ends)**

"Yamato brought this on himself." X said sighing, Angemon X was angry with his father as was Omega X for again getting Karin involved.

"He knew Ken would take the shot for Karin which is why he fired at her cause he knew it'd prevoke a reaction...X you better go make those cuffs now because I don't know how long Ken's gonna hold out at this rate, plus from what we know about the people who sent these robots after us, they seem to be targeting him." X nodded.

"I'll be off then." Sedna didn't know what to say, Angemon X cuddled her in his arms as she felt like crying.

_So it was his Zero Factor causing him to act that way, and he can't control it, it's not fair to him to have to be put through so much first his parents, and his world's Helena, now this!?_

_**I agree, but there's nothing we can do, we have to leave him alone for now and hope he can stay strong until X finishes his work. **_Knut replied to her solemnly, when Yamato came too he wondered what had hit him, but no one said anything.

"Where did that brat go!?" he demanded.

"Somewhere where he can't kill you, since he came within an inch of taking your stupid life." Omega X said.

"You better thank Sedna, and apologize for attacking her since she saved you from being impaled." Celesta X added, but this only infuriated Yamato more.

_One of these days kid, One of these days your going to die!_ he thought in seething anger.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

_I think we have an opening..._Greil thought before standing up and looking at Jishikitori X and Caster seriously. "Prepare yourselves, because soon you'll be facing off against this brat now that we've got an opening to take him down." the two women nodded as he smirked. "Time to party Kenny."

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Digital World/XLR-08**_

It had been a while since he had returned to his digital world, Ken laid down on a plateau trying to think about what had just transpired, but the more he thought about it, the more scared he became. _What's happening to me damn it...GranDracmon didn't do this...this isn't like that curse, what is going on, how did I get this way?_ looking at his digivice, he saw Volcadoramon. "I'll release him later, Cyberdramon stays." he muttered before he felt another surge in his body, he felt like he wanted to pound something, but at the same time he couldn't, his body kept trembling as inside his mind a familiar dark entity started laughing.

"Won't be long now till I get out, then i'm gonna kill everyone and everything, and then i'm gonna hunt Terumi down and Greil down, and choke them with each other's testicles! Let the darkness consume you boy!, You create nothing! Save Nothing! Return everything to void, as it awaits!" the entity kept laughing as it soon took on a full image...

...Tsukuyomimon Death Mode was coming.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A group of six warriors attacks Ken, but can he beat them despite hesitating to use his ascendant powers?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Probably only going to one (maybe two tops) update before mid july as my brothers wedding is then, haven't been able to focus lately cause of that, but once it's over i'll be back and ready to go.

As you can see, various mentions to past stories were made during this update, Dawn of Chaos (for the DDM-Gattai, thanks Kanius), and a few nods to my Triple S story's well...first story lol.

Titaniamon kicking a pedobear in the crotch in self defense seems ok to me, even if it wasn't intentional.

The Zexal Mode is based off of Utopia Ray, but considering there are two more versions of that card out, you can expect Ken to be having some changes in the future.

Also, regarding the Zexal weapons, I don't know how many of you have seen yugioh zexal (started out good with a believable main character until they pulled out Super Sayian Megaman in episode 24 as well as "I can create cards at my whim!) but the zexal weapons are shown to be deadly, thought I would reflect that here, but also put a double edge effect on some of the more lethal ones like Unicorn Spear, so you can expect the Phoenix Bow to be under the same category in that, thier powerful, but draining.

Ah Yamato, you never learn do you lol.

Until next time readers, peace out and happy summer.


	9. The Coming of the Bio Striker Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well looks like this story's going to be longer than I thought, not necessarly a bad thing though, also to those of you who read my last chapter, this might be my last update until after mid-july, but it depends on how i'm feeling, either way there's only going to be maybe one more update between now and then due to family business.

Side-Note: if you've played digimon world 1 you might catch some references being made in this chapter as well as the following two.

On that note, let's continue.

**Chapter 9: The Coming of the Bio Striker Force.**

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

"How long do you think he's going to be like that?" CyberBeelzemon asked Titaniamon as the two observed Ken, currently they had taken refuge in the Zion Village of the digital world's Canyon Dominion, while most of Ken's digimon helped out around the reclusive town, Ken was busy sitting on an outcropping over a narrow canyon with a calm river flowing through it, a stick with a string attached to it resting in his hands with the other end of the string having a straight needle rather than a hook on the end of the line floated about in the water. "I don't get the point of fishing with a straight hook though..." Titaniamon sighed.

"I believe it's a form of meditation, something about being able to touch fish without hurting them, still digi-snapers and black trouts are all that exist in these parts according to Kageshurimon, there not exactly bright." she said as Shoutmon and Gumdramon appeared along with Veemon.

"Well at least you can eat em along with things like meat here, remember that one digital world we visited, all they had to eat there was the "digi-noir" stuff, sure it tasted ok but still..." Veemon sighed as Ken sat motionless.

"Poor guy though, I mean I had no idea that it was his Zero Factor doing that to him." CyberBeelzemon however wasn't sure of this.

"You sure you didn't know? Everytime it happened you were fused with him." Veemon rubbed his head.

"I did have blackouts as well, but I didn't feel any urges come on from them." Titaniamon sighed.

"We best leave him be for the time being, he needs time to recover." she said, Gumdramon however wasn't so sure.

"What about that girl's star thing were supposed to find?" Shoutmon sighed.

"We're supposed to find it and risk him going crazy? We've barely traveled to two worlds as it is were things have prevoked him to go insane, just imagine what would happen in other worlds?" Gumdramon thought it about it breifly, but quickly stopped at the carnage he mentally established.

"Yeah...your right." he said sweatdropping. "It's that stupid guy's fault Ken's like this thought." All sighed at this.

"We better cut this conversation here, as much as I know most of us would enjoy beating him within an inch of his life, it's best to not bring him up." Titaniamon mentioned, all agreed though Ken had already overheard them.

_Maybe I should've shoved the sword into his throat, still pissed at him for killing Deckerdramon._ he thought before he heard a dark voice in his mind.

_**Admit it, you want him dead a million times, no more like a billlion times over. **_ Ken finally recognized the voice.

_Tsukuyomimon Death Mode, shouldn't you be gone by now?! _he pathed back beginning to see the visage of the demon before him, but no one else could see it.

_**You should know by now our fates are intertwined, old Granny was foolish to give you back your Tsukuyomimon Form, because by doing so I was effectively ressurected, after all you can't be rid of darkness forever, and once the Zero Factor awakens, rest assured i'll be in the drivers seat.**_

_You honestly think you can control that power, you must be stupidier than I thought. _the spirit pointed at him with evil intentions.

_**Your the idiot, constantly getting chances to take Yamakins out, yet you opt to not take them. You should kill all who oppose you, something I'm going to rectify once I take full control over your body. **_Ken's eyes narrowed.

_Look I know the guy is for all intents a bastard, but i'll deal with him on my own terms, not yours!_

_**Whatever, in any case i'll be in control soon enough, cause your anger will set me free, and i've got a nice suprise for Utopia as well once I get out so keep that in mind as well. **_Ken noticed he was holding a spell card, on the card was a symbol of some sort that was blue and pink colored, but he couldn't identify it, laughing like a madman, the spirit disappeared.

_So he's not the one responsible for causing me pain, but still something's gotta be done soon._ he thought looking down at his left hand while still holding the "fishing pole" in his other hand.

_If that wasn't bad enough, I've gone and scared my sister, I swore i'd take my life though if I hurt her._ he muttered in thought.

Up on a nearby cliff a good distance away, two silouetted figures watched Ken with intrest, making sure to avoid being detected. "So he's the one we're supposed to capture for the lord, he doesn't look so tough." said the first.

"We won't know unless we engage him in combat, besides there's the matter of finding the rouge as well." the second replied and both vanished.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

Greil felt a surge of unease run down his spine, he had been going over a plan with Caster and Jishikitori X and was forced to stop at this feeling. "Is something the matter?" Caster inquired, he shook his head.

"It's nothing, now let's resume the plan." he said before thinking. _That feeling, I recognize it as one of my projects in that kid's world...don't tell me that bastard sortied them without my permission._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

"So now that your "fishing" is done, what will you go do now?" CyberBeelzemon asked Ken as he got up and yanked up the rest of the line by wrapping it around the stick.

"Guess i'll go..." he stopped when he felt a power surge, as did the others who got on gaurd. "Please tell me no one told the twins we came back."

"No worries, Gumdramon and Shoutmon went to them and they've established a lockdown, at least from the real world no one's getting in." Veemon said, before realising that they had a visitor.

"Up there!" coming down from the sky was a humanoid who looked like he was wearing the skin of a digimon called Gravimon, however the skin coloration was a teal green rather than the standard grey.

"The hell, an ascendant!?" Ken spat out preparing to transform, but to his suprise the newcomer quickly got on his knees.

"Your Kensuke Rainer right, you've gotta help me!" this caused everyone to facefault.

"Got us riled up for nothing, who the hell are you?" Ken demanded, but he quickly noticed that a digivice was strapped to the "Ascendant's" side, and it was a Xros Loader model. "You not from this universe are you?"

"No i'm not, why did I ever fall for that stupid flyer!" Ken sighed at the kid's behavior.

"Will you calm the hell down already, won't be able to help you otherwise, and what exactly do you mean by flyer?" Ken demanded again, before two explosions cut them off. "Son of a bitch..."

"So this is where you went Gravi X!" Above them were two more humanoids, looking like Dynasmon and Craniumon of the royal knights, however once again thier color schemes were off and not only that, but the two had digivices straped to thier sides, one a digivice 01, the other a d-scanner.

"More of GranDracmon's lackey's this looks like something he'd come up with?!" Ken spat preparing to go ascendant, but didn't as Titaniamon stopped him.

"Me and the others will handle this, digivolve them but do not go Ascendant! We don't want to risk you going insane again." Ken sighed before nodding as his digi-soul activated.

"Very well. _**Digisoul Charge Overdrive, Triple Proxy!**_" he called out as Veemon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon all began glowing.

**(insert song- Powerman 5000-show me what you've got)**

**Shoutmon digivolve too...OmegaShoutmon!**

**Gumdramon digivolve too...Arresterdramon!**

**Veemon Warp Digivolve too...AlforceVeedramon!**

Titaniamon summoned her sword and lept up along with CyberBeelzemon at the two warriors who grinned like children. "Ah playtime!" said the one who looked like Dynasmon abiet he was light red rather than white. The Craniumon one was silver rather than dark blue, summoning his Soul Spear and Shield the five collided creating an intense explosion, when it cleared Ken's five digimon were knocked back considerably, but they held thier ground, making the two newcomers smirk.

"Not bad at all for inferior scum." the one who looked like Dynasmon said smirking, the other one seemed to keep a cooler disposition.

"Don't underestimate them, Dynasty X, just cause thier not ascendants doesn't mean they can't fight us off." he said looking them over." The gun toating demon especially." he said looking at CyberBeelzemon carfeully.

"Ah we don't need to be worried, they ain't on our level Cranium X!" Dynasty X replied before seeing Gravi X. "Ah if it isn't the rouge, what a good deal this is, we get to haul you and the target back together!"

"But I don't want to go back, can't you guys open your eyes and see we're being used!" Ken grew more intrigued by the minute as the fighting resumed.

_Something doesn't feel right, if these were GranDracmon's flunkies, they'd be wanting me dead on sight, but who is responsible for this group? Greil?"_

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Ok, this time I know I felt something!" turning and forming a mental portal, Greil sweatdropped as he watched the slobberfest of bodies, Dynasty X almost had his head blasted off by CyberBeelzemon if Cranium X hadn't gotten in the way of the blast and blocked it with his sheild, he then tried to retailate, but his spear was blocked by Titaniamon and AlforceVeedramon's swords. "Son of a...that bastard did sortie them without my permission!"

"Who are those warriors?" Jishikitori X asked, confused. Griel sighed.

"Looks like we're going on a field trip, hope you've got all you'll need." he said as Jishikitori X took up a fighting pose. "This isn't an rpg...and he's so going to pay for this..." he muttered as they all vanished.

xxxxxx

**(insert song transmission-Beyblade ost-Hang on)**

"**Hard Rock Damage!**" OmegaShoutmon shouted while throwing two music based fire balls at Dynasty X who caught them with his hands and absorbed them, only for AlforceVeedramon and Arrestrerdramon to combo lariat that sent him flying.

"You bastards!" he yelled at them while recovering.

"**Atomic Destroyer!**" CyberBeelzemon called out unleashing a hellish blast from his arm cannon after his turbines on his shoulders charged up.

"**Omni-Shield!**" Cranium X yelled blocking the attack with his sheild which glowed for a moment, but although he took no damage the impact sent him flying into a rock formation hard. "I knew it...Dynasty X go for the demon first, he's as strong as we are."

Dynasty X nodded and prepared to do something, only to be caught once again by AlforceVeedramon, OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon who held him long enough for Titaniamon to lob off his right arm, but when she did this, all action stopped when Dynasty X started screaming bloody murder.

"MY ARM!, BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!" with that he kicked Titaniamon hard in the gut causng her to be sent flying back downwards towards the plateau, Ken was able to catch her, but seeing her unconcious struck a nerve, as did the following vision of suddenly seeing Sedna in a similar state...

"Jeez what a drama queen..." Cyberbeelzemon muttered as Dynasty X slowly floated down to the ground, confusing the four digimon, Cranium X descended as well to check on his friend who revereted to a human being with yellow spiky hair along with a Mistymon, the human was clutching his arm although it hadn't been disloged it hurt like the burning fire of hell.

"What is that bitches's sword, seriously!" he said gripping his arm as Mistymon fell over unconcious.

"You need to withdraw Spike, i'll hold em off, hate to say it but we blew it." the person now known as Spike growled.

"Oh come on, we can still take em Todd!" he declared back, only for Cranium X to shake his head.

"I doubt that, and as much as we need to retreive Troy over there, we need to be at full capacity." Spike growled.

"If it wasn't for that..." he stopped when all felt an aura of intense anger rise over the group like a tidal wave.

"What's going on!?" Gravi X wondered as he saw Ken's digivice glowing with power.

"STOP CALLING MY DIGIMON A..." Ken's eyes were now not only red, but they had slits in them like a reptile going to fuck something. "I AM EXTREMELY PISSED OFF, YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO HELL! **DIGISOUL CHARGE, ASCENTION!" **AlforceVeedramon's eyes widened as he felt himself get pulled towards Ken, it was on now...

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

_**Soveirgns Lair/DF-616**_

In the real world of this demension a week had passed since the defeat of Mekaniklemon, although the outcome of the ordeal only caused X and Keke to hasten thier work for the restraint bracelets for Ken, especially Keke as she didn't want to risk another incident regarding her father and Ken to come to pass as she knew Ken had come close to killing him during their most recent encounter. "Well we've got one set done, the set that goes on the feet, now we just need to fine tune the..." X stopped when he felt a familiar feeling. "Oh boy..."

"Did he just go bonkers again?" Keke wondered as she knew what was likely going on, X nodded.

"Yes, but it's odd because I sense ascendant like powers, well one now as there was two along with him, but I haven't felt any demensional distrubances for a long time, either way i'd rather not waste time going to look at what he's doing, cause i'm sure it's nothing pretty..." Keke sweatdropped.

"Probably not given his uncontrolled bloodthirsty nature...I mean i'm still shocked at how close he was to killing dad, I know he shouldn't have done what he did but still..." X sighed.

"Yamato brought what happened upon himself, especially by mocking the death of Ken's fallen digimon from back during the ordeal with GranDracmon, but enough talk we must finish these bracelets." Keke nodded as X thought. _At this rate we might not make it, and if that happens..._

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/Vampire's Mansion/XLR-08**_

Far from the Canyon dominion, Greil, Caster, and Jishikitori X appeared before a large mansion in the middle of the swamp like terrain the dominion was based upon. "Why would a vampire choose to live in some place like this, I know they don't exactly mix well with swamps." Caster said, Greil sighed.

"The dominion leader resides here, and he was basically forced here after attempting an uprising in other dominions due to not liking his locational posistion, he's also not much of a fighter suprisingly, opting to go for research rather than strength which is quite odd amongst his speicies.

"Just who are we dealing with?" Jishikitori X declared.

"His name...is Myotismon." he said as he opened the doors of the mansion and allowed the two women to go first inside... "And when we find him, we're soo going to have a nice long chat regarding the unrequested sortie of one of my trump cards, the Bio-strikers."

xxxxx

_**Heaven's Dominion/XLR-08**_

"So should we get his friends from the real world to intervene?" Golddramon asked the other dragons, to his suprise, Huanglongmon spoke.

"No, he has to deal with this on his own terms, if he can't overcome this then he'll never progress further." Azulongmon and MagnaDramon weren't so pleased.

"Still, his powers threaten the very existance of us all, no one in our world has the power to stop him." Azulongmon said, Huanglongmon smirked.

"Don't be too quick to write off his own digimon mind you, I know that they can stop him if need be." he replied.

"Still what if..." Haunglongmon sighed at Magnadramon.

"You gotta trust in others, Megidramon did it and look at how much better he is, we've got to believe in Ken because if he is the chosen one, he will unite the worlds of the trinity together." Huanglongmon said.

xxxxx

_**Ken Mind/?**_

_**Saw this coming a mile away, now kick some ass and take some names, so that when the time comes I can party! **_Tsukuyomimon DM spoke with glee from within the dark corners of Ken's mind.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Graveyard BBQ-Cheat on the Church)**

_Is that his ascendant form? _Gravi X and Cranium X both thought at the same time as the transformation was complete.

Dramon X had formed glowing both blue and red as his anger continued to raise. "TONIGHT I DINE ON FUCKER SOUP!" his mouth gaurd shut and he was off like a bullet, charging into Cranium X he kicked him in the face so fast and hard that he was forced to let go of his spear which the now crazed ascendant grabbed and began ramming it into his shield like a maniac as he tried hard to defend himself.

"Spike get the hell out of here!" he demanded as the spear started to crack his sheild at the expense of breaking itself, but that didn't stop Dramon X as when that side hit it's limit, he turned it around and began slamming away with the other side, Mistymon finally recovered and got out of dodge with Spike who couldn't look back, Dramon X's furious rampage was too much.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Spike muttered as he and his partner flew off.

"I think he's pissed off." Arresterdramon.

"No shit sherlock!" CyberBeelzemon retorted as eventually the sheild buckled away, but the spear also cracked into peices, leaving only a small portion of the center still there, but this didn't stop Dramon X as he tried to shove the ramining peice into Cranium X's eyes.

"What the hell got into you!" he demanded kicking Dramon X back, but he wouldn't be denied, quickly recovering as the sword on his right arm thrusted forward he plowed into Cranium X's stomuch area with it causing the warrior to start convulsing and weigh his options.

_I've only got enough power to form one more spear or sheild, at this point offense is the better choice for living so..._he focused as best he could and conjured up another spear, he attacked Dramon X with it, but each slash attempted was either parried or dodged. "Will you stay still!" Dramon X wouldn't comply, as he soon retaliated by pressing his arms together. "What the!?"

"_**RYUKEN WAVE!**_" Dramon X unleashed his beam attack, Cranium X quickly brought down his weapon to split down the beam, but it cracked again under the pressure and snapped upon the attacks completion.

"What in the hell are you!?" he yelled as he lunged at Dramon X only to have his legs cut off by a swift slash, he went flying past everyone and crashed into the plateau hard, glaring at Gravi X. "This is all your damn..." he was cut off when Dramon X landed.

"GET UP, NOW ATTACK ME, YOU'VE ONLY SUFFERED THE LOSS OF YOUR LEGS!" Cranium X felt like pissing himself but as a digimon that wasn't possible as Dramon X continued to scare him.

"Someone's been watching hellsing too much." CyberBeelzemon remaked.

"How can he do that, we don't have dvd players here!" OmegaShoutmon retorted.

"Monster, stay the fuck away from me, the others are going to so suprise and kill you!" this last act of defiance...sealed Cranium X's fate as Dramon X walked up and held out his right hand.

"Suprise huh, i've got one for you!" he yelled grabbing Crainum X by the head.

"Oh fuck..." OmegaShoutmon muttered as they knew what was coming, Cranium X's body began to contort and compress, he didn't know what was going on as his body was absorbed.

"What the shit...no one told me about..." was all Cranium X got out as he was sucked inside Dramon X as his weapon vanished, who's body began to spaz uncontrollably as he had done it again, absorbed a digital being, this time with a human. Around this time Titaniamon began to stir as the process finished up.

**(Song ends)**

"This is insane." OmegaShoutmon said.

"I fear the insane part is still to come." CyberBeelzemon replied.

"How do we stop him." Arresterdramon declared.

"Stop him, oh brother...what were you thinking Ken?" CyberBeelzemon noted as Dramon X turned to face them his eyes still crazed.

"I'll do something about it." Titaniamon's voice was heard as she floated up to them.

"You sure, you took a pretty nasty blow there." Omegashoutmon said. _Still not as bad as Ken's demonic suprise though._

"I'll manage, after all i've got a new form to try out." she said and with that she transformed into her newly acquired Ultima Mode.

"Now hold on, you haven't used this form since your fight in the future time, you sure you've got this." asked CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon UM nodded

"Yes, I want the rest of you to fall back just in case, cause who knows what'll happen this time when I unleash this forms power." she said, the others nodded.

"As you wish, go get him!" Arresterdramon said, Titaniamon UM nodded and rushed at Dramon X, her act of provocation caused him to charge at her in response...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After pulling out the stops to stop Dramon X, more information is revealed about this new group of villians, who is thier benefactor and how does he know Greil? Find out more next time.

xxxxxxx

You can probably tell i'm building up for something big later with these constant rampages, but as for what, that's a secret lol.

nods to digimon world 1 and blood omen legacy of kain were made during this chapter just so ya know lol.

JeffryFai, kinda wish you never called him that cause it's hard not to mention it now lol.

According to digimon wikia, Mistymon is one of the digimon who can evolve into Dynasmon, that is why I choose it for spike's partner (and there will be more reveals soon)

More information coming next chapter, but as i've said this will likely be my last update until late july.

Until then, peace out readers and have a good summer.


	10. The Full Force of the Bio-Strikers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

well well looks like I was able to get a new update in after all before my hiatus, by the way a suprise in this chapter links this story with JeffryFai's Senshi story on Minako once again, keep that in mind lol.

On that note, let's continue.

**Chapter 10: The Full Force of the Bio-Strikers.**

_**Zion Dominion/Hidden Village/XLR-08**_

**(insert song-Skillet-Monster)**

Titaniamon UM stared the psycotic Dramon X down while holding her fighting stance, the two warriors made no movements towards each other, slowly walking around in a circle across from one another a good ten or so feet, until finally a rock neaby cracked under the pressure of thier aura's and exploded, with that the two rushed at each other, Titaniamon's Armor glowing green with a letter J forming on it as Dramon X's body became covered by a red aura, as they prepared to collide they vanished from sight. "Whoa!" Arresterdramon called out having trouble discerning where they were, but OmegaShoutmon and CyberBeelzemon knew what was going on.

"Dang that's some speed!" OmegaShoutmon muttered trying to keep up with the two, CyberBeelzemon having had more training from fighting martial artists in the Kai verse had no problems watching the two attempt to slash at each other with thier weapons, but neither one could land a blow from thier high speed movements.

"Probably best you can't see this rookie." he muttered to Arresterdramon as for a good ten minutes neither one could hit the other though thier marks were getting closer with each strike, CyberBeelzemon was tempted to intervene, but he knew better due to the amazons pride.

_He's fighting too angrily to get a hit in, his attacks are wild and unfocused._ Titaniamon thought as Dramon X continued to lash out at her, but she could sense something else as his body started to slow down and the red glow faded. _That's right, that technique puts a strain on his body for a few moments! _Seizing the moment she thrusted her blade towards him and managed to cut him with it, this caused the psycotic fighter to fall back with the blade still in his body, but he didn't seem willing to stop despite that.

"Geez what's it going take!?" Arresterdramon wondered, CyberBeelzemon was more tempted now that Titaniamon had given him an opening, but she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, i'm far from done!" she said leaping back, the symbol on her vest changed from J to V, as she leaped into the air with a graceful movement, a gold aura covered her body and wings enough to make it seem that she had become surrounded by an energy butterfly as she crossed her arms and spun around in the air before heading towards Dramon X who simply pulled out a beam saber and welcomed her to attack. "**Testerossa Star Shot!**" targeting her sword the impact from her slamming into it plowed the blade deeper into Dramon X's chest area, this time he buckled under the pain and quickly de-digivolved back to Ken and Veemon who both hit the ground hard and unconcious, her sword kept going and slammed into a boulder where it stopped, but the boulder immediantly snapped in half as her Ultima Armor de-energized as well tiring her out.

**(Song ends)**

"Easy there, that armor must take alot out of you huh?" OmegaShoutmon asked having caught her before she fell from exhaustion, CyberBeelzemon retrieved her sword.

"Yeah, kinda wonder how the senshi are able to handle such powers, it's no wonder Athenamon wanted to observe them after the first radjita incident." she said as CyberBeelzemon handed off her sword.

"So we stopped mr. crazy for now, how long before he snaps again?" he wondered as Ken began to stir, when he opened his eyes and saw how everyone was looking at him, he sighed.

"Did it happen again?" he wondered, as he felt as if he had sustained another blackout, though upon seeing Veemon unconcious next to him, the answer already registered in his mind.

"I think you be best not to go ascendant again until X finishes this cuffs or whatever, we were lucky we were able to stop you, but still man these rampages of late have been rediculious." CyberBeelzemon noted as Ken slowly stood up and withdrew Veemon into his digi-vice, looking at how Veemon was in a bad shape, as well as how Titaniamon looked tired and battleworn, he sighed and then nodded.

"Very well, if I should lose it again before then I want you to kill me." this caused the digimon to go wide-eyed. "You said it yourselves, we can't keep doing this and I become to unstable a threat to deal with then perhaps death is the best course to take." Omegashoutmon sighed.

"Anyone else agree with this crazy idea?" he said, Titaniamon finally managed to recover in full and took her weapon back.

"Ken you know none of us can do that, but promise us you'll be able to control yourself until those restraint cuffs are finished." Ken reluctantly nodded and looked over at Gravi X who had calmed down.

"In the meantime, let's say we get started on information gathering and you tell us just what the heck is going on?" he said as the others walked up surrounding him.

"As you wish, i'm still not so sure myself."

xxxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/Vampire Mansion/XLR-08**_

"This place definitely looks like somewhere a vampire would live." Caster noted at the mansions decor and how some of the rooms had crimson red outlining. "But where exactly is the one we're looking for?" she asked as Greil walked up to a bookcase, pulling a book on it, the bookcase snapped up.

"I've been here several times, I know the layout of this place like the back of my hand." he muttered as Caster and Jishikitori X followed him down a dark tunnel stairway towards a set of doors, rather than open them, Greil kicked the door so hard it almost snapped off it's hinges. "Knock knock motherfucker!" the two women sweatdropped at his behavior as a rather suprising british like voice came in response.

"I say, don't you think that's a bit rude?" the speaker was a Myotismon, but not one normally seen, this one in particular was garbed in sage like robes befitting those akin to the digimon known as Wisemon and was wearing reading glasses as Greil stormed up to him. "Oh, master..." he was cut off.

"Don't even start, why did you sortie those bio-strikers without my permission, they were to be one of my trump cards against the ascendant warriors as I know they have no qualms killing machines, but people would prove differently, but now that secret's out, you best give me a good explination for what happened or else you won't be reading another book." Myotismon sighed as he could see Greil was furious.

"I only sent two of them out to recover a rouge and bring him back." Greil stopped abit at this.

"Wait, one of them went rouge? Why didn't you contact me, I could've sent Caster to fix that problem immediantly." Myotismon shook his head.

"You wanted them resistant to magic, therefore it is highly unlikely her form of spells would work on them, only Ki manipulation or some other form of psychic control." Greil wanted to strangle him.

"I only said to make them resiliant to the senshi's magic, not ALL magic!" Myotismon once again sighed.

"That can not be done, it's either all or nothing with the resources I have." Greil just palmed his head at this response.

_Even disregarding Casters rule break... _he stopped when the noise of someone else entering the chamber was heard, in came Mistymon and Spike, both battered and bruised. "Is this one of them?" Myotismon nodded and got up confused.

"What on earth happened to you? Where are the others!?" Spike sighed.

"We couldn't get him back, and Cranium X is gone, you didn't tell us that nutjob was insane." he spat out, Greil sighed.

"Dramon X i'm assuming?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude got a hold of him and..."Greil waved off Spike from continuing.

"I don't to want to know the details..." he said before thinking. _"Got a hold of him?" That's a good sign at all, even for me..._to the surprise of everyone present, Greil proceeded to blast both Spike and Mistymon into nothingness instantaniously, scaring Myotismon. "Consider this a friendly warning, if the remaining three can't take out Dramon X, then i'm going to make you suffer unbearable sorts of pain, I didn't go through the trouble of getting you victims for your cause including a dead wandering soul from a connected realm outside the three i'm trying to take over for you to screw up, now that that punk knows about them thanks to the runaway, he'll no doubt come seeking the other three, so I expect you to get your ass in line and make damn sure thier ready, especially since it seems that now his little Zero Factor might be on the verge of awakening and hell even I have no idea what'll happen if that should occur, do I make myself clear!" He blared out while pushing Myotismon back into his reading chair in fear.

"Why do you not just end him for his insubordination?" Jishikitori X asked, her dark aura starting to flare, but Caster held up her hand and calmed her down.

"I still need him for his brain, so let's just leave it at that..." he said before heading for the exit and turning one last time. "I fucking mean it this time, you screw up again your getting punished!" as the three left and headed out of the mansion he turned to the other two. "I want the two of you to remain here on standby, because if those four fail I want you two to take the initiative and strike him down immediantly before he gets anymore dangerous." The two nodded and vanished from site before he himself sighed. "Things are getting hectic, i've got to make sure everything goes to plan..." he muttered before vanishing.

Back inside the mansion, Myotismon ran into the basement where three more test tubes waited, inside the tubes were indeed three more warriors being monitored by several Bakemon, the first one was a blue humanoid wearing the flesh of Diaboramon, or Diablomon as he was also known to be called, he also had white hair with a small greenish tint in it, at his side was a digivice burst, next to him was a crimson red lilithmon clad woman with dark brown hair, at her side was a D3. In the last tube, a large tall bald man stood fused with the flesh of a Megidramon, however it was a pale grey rather than the normal red. "So how are they holding up?!" Myotismon asked, panicked by the threat he had just recieved.

"Well sir, Lillith X and Megiddo X can be sortied whenever, we're still having abit of trouble fine tuning Diablo X since that one was fused with a dead man's soul...who was this Malachite person anyway he sure seemed bitter about being put through this." Myotismon sighed.

"Well according to what I was told when Greil found his soul, apparently he "mentally" established a connection with this universe through mental contact with Ken at some point, he offered his soul a chance at being reborn, but like the black eagle now following him, he had to pay a price, speed up his functions I need all three of them to get ready and head out for Gravi X and Dramon X!" the ghost digimon complied and began accelerating the process of finishing the bio-warriors process.

xxxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

Night time had fallen over the dominion as Gravi X told his tale to all, sitting around a campfire, Ken and his digimon tried to absorb the information as best they could. "So let me get this straight, you got suckered into taking the offer of this brainy Myotismon, and there are more of you coming including a dead guy?" Gravi X nodded. "Why did you accept the offer to begin with?"

"Surely you should've known it was suspicious?" Titaniamon added, Gravi X sighed.

"I just wanted to become a better hunter like Tagiru..." Ken sweatdropped remembering the name, as well as said person getting his butt kicked for making the mistake of calling a boy a girl.

"You gotta do that through experiance, you think cheating and have shit done to your body is gonna help? All it does is cause pain, trust me i've been there with a forced curse and now i've got something else waiting to get out..." he muttered thinking about how Tsukuyomimon Death Mode wanted out.

_**Damn straight and once I'm out i'm going to make this world and all it's inhabitants my bi...**_

Ken was able to mentally block out the rest of the talking spirit. "If your a hunter don't you have a partner digimon?" he asked, hoping to change subjects, Gravi X nodded and held up his xros loader and out came a Mercurymon. "No way your partnered to a legendary warrior?"

"Shouldn't be too suprising, i've heard some other hunters have been paired with other intresting digimon such as ones like Submarimon and such." Gravi X pointed out. "But Mercurymon's all i've got, since no one's stupid enough to attack him lest they risk hurtng themselves." Mercurymon shrugged.

"Tis not my fault they fear thy own weakness, I do wish to get vengence on thou who deleted me in my previous life though." Mercurymon's way of speech made Ken sweatdrop.

_So they all talk like this, wonder if that means Dimitro's gone and lost his speech patterns...then again who killed him I wonder..._a breif flash of light flared before his eyes showing Mercurymon lying dead at Kiriha's feet. _Blue Flare's leader did it!?_

"Something wrong?" Mercurymon asked, Ken shook his head.

"It's nothing, so how many more of these "Bio-Strikers" are there?" he asked, Gravi X sighed.

"Well, given what happened earlier thier are only five left if you count me, though since i'm not joining thier cause there's only four." Ken sighed.

"So counting the chickenshit who ran off, there's three we don't know about..." he muttered. "We need a plan on how to deal with them then..." As if on cue though an explosion off in the distance followed by three high energy signatures, albeit one of them seemed unstable. "Or they will just show up, this isn't what we needed." he thought.

**(insert song-Final Fantasy Vii Ost-J.E.N.O.V.A.)**

"Gravi X, this is your last warning, come and join us or die!" Megiddo X declared before Ken leaped up and slugged him in the face hard sending him crashing into a boulder.

"Fuck off boyo!" he said before looking at Shoutmon and Arresterdramon as well as calling out MetalGreymon. "You guys know the drill!" he said as he digi-volved them with his digi-soul charge, Shoutmon to Omegashoutmon, and MetalGreymon to ZekeGreymon. "And now, Digi-xros!" Shoutmon DX was formed as OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon fused together, Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon once again took up posistions for battle as well.

"You fools really think you can take us!" Lillith X said licking her hand in a rather sick way.

"Yurika, knock it off, you too Samuel!" Gravi X pleaded before the remaining warrior of the group charged past them towards Ken without hesitation, CyberBeelzemon managed to catch him with a shot from his cannon forcing him back.

"I see Mal-chan's upset as usual." Lillith X said smirking, Diablo X turned to them and growled at both.

"Don't you call me that you whore, only Sailor Venus can say that!" upon hearing the name Sailor Venus, Ken felt another flash blur before his eyes, he saw the masked man he encountered in his supposed drug induced dream for a moment.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that really fucking happened?" he wondered out loud confusing everyone as Diablo X tore at him again. "Damn it!" he lept back and held up his digi-vice. "**Spirit Armor Energize!**" Ken became Tsukuyomimon and forming two drills on his hands he forced Diablo X to move back as he was almost gouged in the eyes by them.

"Ken!" Titaniamon shouted towards him. "You need to let us handle this!" Tsukuyomimon sighed.

"I don't think this bitch is going to give me a choice here!" he said pointing at Diablo X. "Sides I don't think i'll go crazy in this form."

_**So you think you stupid bastard.**_ Death Mode chimed in from the dark reaches of Ken's mind, but he didn't hear this.

"You think having numbers on your side will be enough." Megiddo X declared before glaring at Gravi X. "Don't you think it's time to stop running Shawn!" Gravi X shook his head as he reluctantly joined up with Ken's digimon, after returning Mecurymon to his Xros loader.

"I'm nothing like you all, I didn't want this to happen!" before anymore talk could occur Diablo X exploded with anger.

"ENOUGH! I'm raging angry at my plans failing me!" he pointed at Tsukuyomimon. "I blame you partially since you screwed my thinking up!" his response was a middle finger gesture. "That's it!"

**(Insert Song Change-Shadow the Hedgehog ost-I am...All of me)**

"Bring it on!" with that all warriors clashed and lit up the sky with an explosion before seperating into groups, Shoutmon DX and Gravi X found themselves facing Meggido X, CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon found themselves matched up with Lillith X, Tsukuyomimon and Diablo X faced off one on one.

"What's your problem, we only met briefly and yet your blaming me for failing at some stupid over the top scheme like a typical villian?" Diablo X just exploded at this.

"**Web Cracker!**" Tsukuyomimon dodged this and retaliated.

"**Plasma Shock!**" the blast of plasma hit Diablo X and caused him to be riddled with pain for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"You screwed up everything!" he asked as he formed clones of himself.

"Your brain's been fried apparently, but if you want to die then bring it!" Tsykuyomimon declared as he made one more clone, buzzsaws formed on his arms and they began spinning towards the three opponents. "**Double Tempest Slash!**" the three "clones" ran at him aura flaring...

Another explosion occured and both warriors were sent crashing into canyon walls hard coughing up blood, Titaniamon noticed this. "CyberBeelzemon go help ken i've got this one!" Lillith X snarled.

"You think you can take me by yourself!" she snarled thrusting out her clawed hand, to her and CyberBeelzemon's shock, Titaniamon sliced it off almost instantly with her Oberon sword. "AGH! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I am an digi-Amazon, a warrior from birth, something a spoiled witch like you who sold thier soul would know nothing about!" Lillith X glared hard and focusing she regrew her arm as CyberBeelzemon nodded and decided to comply with her request.

_Crazy woman's already lost, Titaniamon knows how to compose herself_. he thought as he heard another scream of pain from Lillith X who was getting quite the schooling in terms of fighting.

"You know it's a good thing your not fighting Ken right now, he'd probably kill you instantly considering what digimon your fused with." Shoutmon DX said to Megiddo X who mearly shrugged and started to form fire.

"Don't give a shit, now burn! **Meggido Flare!**" he unleashed a hellish ball of fire which was dodged, but Gravi X watched as it burned away a rock formation like it was nothing.

"Oh damn." Shoutmon DX reached over and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Dude chill, we can do this as long as you don't get scared." Gravi X nodded and decided to take his turn as cables formed around his body and aimed at Megiddo X.

"OH FUCK YOU TRAITOR!" he yelled attempting to get out of the way of what was coming but Shoutmon DX caught him.

"Going somewhere, **Hyper Rock Magnum!**" Megiddo X was blasted backwards by the impact right into Gravi X's firing range.

"**Octa Gravity!**" Megiddo X was hit by several lazers and was sucked down to the ground.

"You octopussy!" Megiddo X grunted struggling to get up from the g-forces binding him to the ground.

**(song ends)**

"Stay still and die!" Diablo X demanded as Tsukuyomimon doged another attack volley.

"How about fuck no...Malachite!" he glared. "What the hell were you going to do to that Sailor Venus anyway!?" Diablo X growled and fired more energy volleys.

"None of your fucking..." he was cut off when CyberBeelzemon shot him in the back. "Stop it!" turning Tsukuyomimon took a shot as well. "You two are..." he got blasted again turning to face Tsukuyomimon. "PISSING ME OFF!" he glared as his aura flared more. "Stupid wolf demons should've never trusted them! I will kill all of you! Then I will fufill my..." he was cut off again when both warriors shot him in the face at the same time. "OH COME ON THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

"As a wiseman once said, cry me a river, build a bridge and get the FUCK over it!" Tsukuyomimon said, Diablo X growled and flaring up again, he launched out a claw hand which grabbed Tsukuyomimon and slammed him into a nearby wall, but he was forced to let go when he felt his hand being peirced by two drills once again, this time however more images flowed into Ken's mind of Malachite turning the world he had come from's Sailor Venus evil, attempting to use her powers of love to destroy it all. "Wow your a big dick you know that?" Diablo X lept up into the air.

"I've had just about all I can take of your shit boy! You dare to hurt me, mock me, humiliate me!?" to his suprise Tsukuyomimon's aura started flaring.

"Oh will you shut THE FUCK UP!" he yelled firing more powerful blasts into his face before running forward and smacking him over the head with the gunbarrel back into the ground.

"Who is this fucking kid..." he muttered struggling to stand as Tsukuyomimon's form began to change, glancing upwards Tsukuyomimon noticed a full moon was in view, and a grin came across his face...

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

_This is downright pathetic, none of them have a chance in hell against him and he's not even using his Ascendant form, Myotismon you are..._Greil stopped when from his veiwing orb he saw Tsukuyomimon entering his Tenchu Mode. "The fuck..." he then watched as two large lazer cannons formed on his shoulders and his silver eye flashed like a trigger calling down a beam of light from the moon. "The double fuck... is this the...forbidden move i've heard of?"

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(insert song-Shadow the Hedgehog ost-The Chosen One)**

Watching from two seperate locations, Caster and Jishikitori X were in awe of what they were witnessing. "What is he doing!?" wondered Caster, having never heard of a technique to draw on the power of the moon before, Jishikitori X however seemed to seethe in anger, vibrating from head to toe seeing the display.

"Oh fucking joy, Ken are you insane!" CyberBeelzemon asked as the beam struck Tsukuyomimon TM's chest area. "Your going through with it?"

"Yes, get the bitches into the air, i'm finishing this now!" before CyberBeelzemon could comply, Diablo X lept into the air and attacked again.

"I have no idea what your doing but you won't pull it off!" Tsukuyomimon DM held up his xros loader which glowed for a moment, when Diablo X got to him and attempted to slam his hand through him, he was suprised to see Tsukuyomimon TM disappear and be replaced by a scarecrow in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he turned and saw a ninja digimon was now floating near Ken.

"Thanks for the backup KageShurimon!" he said as he continued to charge up his attack, Diablo X tried to stop him, but a volley of energy bullets from CyberBeelzemon rattled his body and kept him at bay.

"I swear to all that is holy, your going to pay!" he declared as he tried to force his way through the energy volley but try as he might he couldn't get far, nearby Megiddo X had finally gotten back into the mix, but Shoutmon DX along with Gravi X backing him was too much for him to handle.

"We need to withdraw!" he called out to Lillith X who was grappling Titaniamon's Oberon's Sword.

"Hell fucking no! I'm not leaving till this bitch is dead!" it was then that the two of them along with Ken's digimon realised a large power source was building up and all turned and saw Tsukuyomimon TM had charged up completely.

"Oh shit, that's more power than before, he's not serious is he!?" Shoutmon DX wondered as he took up a firing posistion where all three warriors were in his sights. "Damn it!" he quickly grabbed Gravi X.

"Hey get back here!" Megiddo X yelled trying to stop him, but he was clipped by another **Hyper Rock Magnum** and blasted back into the air. "Son of a motherless..." Diablo X and Lillith X were also blasted and slashed back into the target zone by thier respective opponents.

"Here we go, **Tenchu's Requiem!** Targeted and Firing!" the two cannons on his shoulders unleashing a large beam of energy that flew forward and engulfed all three Bio-strikers who could only gape in shock as they were overtaken by the large beam which kept on going, the recoil shoved Tsukuyomimon TM back towards a cliff and blood shot out of his mouth from the impact of the slam as the beam kept going...and going...past dominions and eventually into digital space itself before colliding with something and causing a massive explosion like a star or planet had been struck...but the question had to be asked, were the Bio-Strikers completely dead?

**(song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noble sacrifice, plans and schemes come forth, a new war begins, and the darkness comes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Been a while since Tsukuyomimon's been used, along with his Tenchu Mode and Tenchu's Requiem, which if you remember has the power to overtake level one ascendants, but isn't exactly something that can be used without a price (which no doubt Ken's paying right now)

with the next chapter this arc shall be wrapped up and head into another one.

Also, abit of a huge nod to JeffryFai's Minako based story (by Malachite showing up and being Diablo X), since he's almost done with it, I felt like throwing in the reference cause it's definitely worth checking out and his take on the senshi is interesting to say the least.

I know I said my last update was going to be my last one before my hiatus, but I felt like writing and was able to squeeze this one in there.

Might be awhile before my next update, until then peace out to all my readers.


	11. Evil Around Every Corner, Including With

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

More small references to JeffryFai's Minako story which is now nicely completed.

Back from Hiatus, lets go on, also thanks to Kanius for the "pic" ideas seen later on in the chapter^^;

**Chapter 11: Evil Around Every Corner, Including Within.**

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

When the beam finally died down, there was no sight of Lillith X or Meggido X, however Diablo X to the shock of everyone but Ken who had hit the ground due to the strain of using the Tenchu Requiem at full power and passed out back to human form, was somehow still alive, but he couldn't move, twitching ever slightly, his body was singed beyond recovery, and he was missing an arm and a leg. "Damn it! I use the other two as shields and I could not fully block that attack, what the hell was that!?" he demanded as CyberBeelzemon sighed.

"Dude, you are one nasty hombre, if what i've been hearing from your conversation is true then you deserve to be tormented for all eternity with the crap you pulled, and have been trying to pull." CyberBeelzemon retorted, all of the group was about ready to move in on him when a portal opened up and from it two chains with snake heads on the ends of them plowed through Diablo X.

"Heh, the best part is, she wished for you to have peace, but you ain't getting any you worthless peice of shit!" Viper X's voice rang through the sky as Diablo X was obliterated and exploded when he pulled the chains out of his body. "Oh yeah that made me feel good! If I had my way i'd go rub what I did in that Sailor's face, but then again that group's not worth it, they almost got slaughtered by a puppy dog demon who ain't even close to my level of power." he snorted while looking down towards Ken. "Heh speaking of pathetic, look at you now you peice of crap!" he smirked as Ken slowly started to rise up. "This time you won't survive!" firing off an energy blast from his snake heads, he was surpised when Gravi X took the blast instead. "Now what's up with this shit!"

"Ken made me realise how stupid I was for accepting this fate, if I kills me you won't..." he didn't get to say anything else before he too followed Diablo X off to the void, as his data scattered into the air and his xros loader fell towards the ground, Ken's eyes glowed red behind his shades as he rose up again, the aura flared into the sky and a digi-soul charged image of Tsukuyomimon Death Mode appeared glaring at Viper X while absorbing the airborne data.

**(Insert Song-Saliva-Hunt you down)**

"Please you think you can scare me with this!?" his six snake heads attempted to fire beams at the manifested digi-soul, however they did absolutely nothing. "THE MOTHER OF ALL HOLY FUCKS!?" an energy scythe was formed, Viper X growled as the "weapon" was swung at him, he dodged it easily, however a wave of energy was fired out at him and it cleaved a very large and deep crater into the ground of the Canyon Dominion was left in it's wake. "Son of a bitch...if it's that whole Alpha Stigma like crap again..." he glared at Ken who's body was contorting in anger, he smiled abit at this. "I'll let you be for now boy, but the next time we cross paths your dead." with that he opened a portal and vanished into it, as soon as he vanished, the red angry aura around Ken finally died down, however he seemed to still be foaming at the mouth before he bashed his head against a rock, busting it open.

"What the hell!?" Shoutmon DX wondered in concern.

"Everyone always dies around me, I'm a dead god!" he yelled like an insane person, punching more rocks and breaking them, but at the same time cutting his wrists open until finally Titaniamon knocked out him by hitting him in the chest with the hilt of her sword.

**(song ends)**

"This can't continue, at this rate he's gonna either kill us all or kill himself." she said as Ken slowly rose again, this time however he seemed to be back to normal. "Ken, are you calm...what are you doing?" she asked as Ken took Gravi X's Xros Loader and began trying to dig a hole with his bare bloodied hands.

"Least I can do is make a grave, poor bastard didn't deserve to die cause of me..." he muttered shaking with a mixed tone of anger and regret in his voice, CyberBeelzemon sighed.

"Before you do that, how about we check on his partner first, i'm sure he's probably not happy about this either." Ken sighed as he held up the xros loader and Mercurymon came out from it.

"You heard them, what do you want to do?" he said, watching as the xros loader cracked into peices which Ken didn't let go off.

"I shall join thee, it is what my master would've preferred." Ken nodded.

"Well at the very least we'll build him a nice grave..." Titaniamon shook her head at Ken when he said this.

"Given your condition, we'll be doing it, you need to rest your body after what you just did." she replied.

"I can't help it, i'm tired of seeing lives taken before my eyes because of my problems, and even though I want to kill Terumi now more than ever it wouldn't exactly make me feel better about things." CyberBeelzemon shrugged.

"Except how could you know that Viper X was even gonna show up, let alone some ghost dude you met in a dream apparently come back to haunt you as a digimon?" Ken for once didn't have a good answer.

"Point taken, let's do this." he said as they went to find a spot to make a grave for Gravi X. _So help me your death won't be in vain._

_**Though it's helpful to my cause.**_ another dark voice spoke from the back of Ken's mind, he did not hear it.

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/Myotsimon's Mansion/XLR-08**_

Myotismon paled as he watched the last vital sign of the Bio-Strikers vanish from his lab. "Impossible, with that fool not being able to go ascendant Diablo X should've at least..." he was cut off by the clearing of a throat, turning around slowly, he saw Greil standing there.

"Well i'll give you some credit, Diablo X did manage to survive the full power of the Tenchu Requeim Attack, granted he sacked his two collegues to do so, but still despite that impressive feat, you still blew it." He quickly grabbed Myotismon by the head and glowing with a white aura, started to fry his brain. "I warned you about using my resources foolishly, you wanted knowledge, well pain and suffering is the only true knowledge idiots like you will ever know!" he said before letting go and watching Myotismon sink to his knees. "Our partnership is over, do whatever you can with your fried up brain!" he said turning and walking out the door of the lab, Myotismon simply glared at him while smirking.

"Fool...I still...have...my trump card..." he muttered eyeing a particular jar of blood on a nearby wall.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

Having returned to his headquarters, Greil sat down and thought about what had transpired. "So Terumi's active again now, and that back up plan failed, Caster I hope you can get the job done because this kid's going to force my hand into this battle sooner or later, and i'd rather it not be sooner." he muttered as he gazed at the seal marks on his hands.

xxxxx

_**Zion Village/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Well i'm glad Mercurymon decided to join our group, still we gotta do something about Ken." Shoutmon said, having returned to normal. "I get the feeling that if he snaps one more time, he's gonna go postal on everybody."

"I have to agree." CyberBeelzemon said looking over at Ken who had been tended too by some of the village healers, his head and hands now encased with bandages, and he was now asleep. "What the heck can we do though? After what happened thanks to that bastard Yamato, Ken doesn't want to be near any of his other friends due to fear of lashing out without control." Titaniamon throught for a moment.

"His sister Sedna is probably the only one we could trust, perhaps we should have her come and visit." she said, however the others weren't convinced.

"Ken would have to be the one to convince and contact her, since he told her along with everyone else to stay away." Veemon muttered solemnly.

"Well we'll have a talk with him when he wakes up tommarrow, for now we need to get some rest." she said, the others agreed and decided to turn in for the night.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Outskirts/XLR-08**_

"So should we move in or not Caster, this waiting game is getting on my last nerve." Caster sighed, she could tell from the now more than suddle throbbing from the seal she had placed on Jishikitori X, the dark ascendant was getting impatient on waiting.

"We'll impliment our plans tommarrow for sure, we've waited long enough." she responded quieting the winged warrior down.

xxxxx

_**Following Day**_

"You want me to do what!?" Ken demanded when Titaniamon suggested he contact Sedna. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"It's for the best Ken, we don't know how much longer you can hold out without help, besides perhaps with her here you'll be calmer." Veemon added, Ken sighed.

"Fine, i'll contact her, but so help me if I snap and hurt her even a little bit then don't any of you hesitate to kill me, i've got enough lives on my hands, both flesh and digital..." with that said he made mental contact with Karin by closing his eyes as the others watched.

"I still find it odd he can link his mind like that." CyberBeelzemon noted.

"I believe the dragon saber Sailor Sedna is in possestion of is what caused thier mental bond to begin with." Titaniamon replied as Ken prepared to contact Karin.

xxxxx

_**Astral Plane.**_

_Those guys are nuts to think this is a good idea. _before long Karin appeared before him. "Heya sis, how's it going?"

"Oh hey brother, are you doing alright, we've been worried about you since you left the Kai verse." Ken sighed.

"As much as I want him dead, i'd rather be in control when it happens, but still..." he took in a deep breathe before continuing. "The symptoms are getting worse, as much as I don't want to risk hurting you or anyone else, Titaniamon has insisted that you come visit us for a while, to make sure I don't lose control." Karin nodded.

"That's a good idea, we got word from X he's almost done working on those restraint cuffs, so perhaps we should be there when he puts them on." Ken was confused at first as to what she meant by we, but then he realised.

"Ah Dimitri's gonna come as well, that's cool." Karin nodded with a smile.

"By the way i'll be bringing Tyra's fashion pics as well." this made Ken fall over sweatdropping.

"You...actually...made her...go through with that!?" he asked while getting back up. "I really thought you were kidding about that."

"Nope, she had to be punished, and you know to someone like her, physical pain isn't exactly enough." she replied.

"How are we having this conversation though cause it sounds to me like she'd kill you all for trying to make her go through it." Karin giggled.

"Well Helena was very convincing, plus we had Dimitri and lots of help from the other girls, i'll tell you more once you see the pics ok." with that the image vanished.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Ken opened his eyes."Alright, she's coming with Dimitri, don't any of you back out on what I said now got it!" all present reluctantly nodded as a portal opened, from it came Karin and Dimitri each one wearing a small backpack, and Faith the Patamon, Dimitri's partner.

"Welcome Sailor Sedna, but I see your not in your senshi attire." Titaniamon noted, making Karin giggle.

"You can call me Karin Titaniamon, we've known each other enough to dispense the formalities." She said before turning to Ken. "What happened to your hands and head brother?" she asked seeing his injuries.

"Payment for failing to save someone's life." he said lowering his head abit. "I know one thing, if Greil was the one who sent those Bio-Strikers, he's gonna pay for it." Dimitri sighed.

"That guy's robot rampage left a bitter aftertaste in Tai's universe as well, my sis and the others are trying to find out more about this guy, but they've also been busy working on those restraint cuffs for you as well." Ken sighed at the mention of the cuffs.

"I really hope that X isn't wasting his time on me, cause i'm starting to think..." Karin cut him off as she walked up to hug him.

"Brother, do not even think about taking your own life, that wouldn't help anything it would only cause more pain!" Ken sighed and returned the hug, feeling her embrace made him feel at ease, even though part of him still didn't feel all there.

"So...about these pics you mentioned in the mental chat we had." Dimitri sweatdropped when Ken brought this up.

"Karin you sure it's wise to show him those? I mean we're lucky she didn't kill everyone when you forced her to go through with it." he said sighing while remembering how crazy the ordeal was.

"Well she did ask for it." she said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out five pics for Ken to see, when he saw them, he sweatdropped.

"I'm inclined to agree with Dimitri how did Tyra not kill everyone in the room, bar the one where she looks like she's enjoying herself." he noted looking at a pic of her in amazoness gear akin to that of the action hero Xena, holding a sword, it was the only pic in which her reaction was not one of malice.

The next one was of her wearing a cafe maid uniform, her blonde hair in two pigtails similar to Sailor Moon's hairstyle, she had the fakest smile ever while balancing some drinks on a tray while bending over abit. "Not suprised by that reaction at all." Ken said shrugging. "Rika's mother is pretty evil."

"Wait till you see the remaining ones." Dimitri pointed out. "The other senshi were laughing for days." The next one Ken was shown showed Tyra wearing a spegetti-strap gold colored evening dress with a white necklace and clear colored high heel sandals, in this one she was blushing profusely.

"Do human females really enjoy wearing garments like that?" Titaniamon asked as Ken had to resist the urge to laugh himself at the sight.

_Amazons probably wouldn't like it, to them that's torture._ Ken thought quickly.

"What your wearing is fine toots." CyberBeelzemon said, speaking before thinking which lead to him getting an elbow from Titaniamon that sent him flying into a nearby boulder head first.

"You got owned! Owned, Owned! Owned!" Ken, Shoutmon and Veemon all said at once while the others sweatdropped.

"There's only two left." Karin said showing Ken the final two pics, in these two she was clad in a Pink bakini, giving the middle finger in one of them to presumably the camera man, but in the other one she was joined by the Helena of Karin's world, along with a blue haired woman Ken didn't recognize, while they seemed to be enjoying themselves wearing different style bikini's, Ken felt sad seeing Helena and confused by the blue haired woman who for some reason made him think of the duel monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he shrugged it off. "Other than the fact I can tell she was mad here, who's that?"

"Her name is Lyn, she's currently Seto Kaiba's girlfriend." hearing this Ken almost did a double take.

_Kaiba's Girlfriend!? Wow he actually found a girlfriend!? _Karin picked up these thoughts and giggled abit.

"Well yes, they met a good while back during one of our earlier incidents, ever since she's helped him open up more from how he used to be." she replied. "She was even connected with the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon for a while too."

"No wonder I felt like I was seeing the Blue Eyes when I looked at her, ya know someday i'd like to meet her along with Yugi and the other duelists in your world, sounds like they've gone beyond what i've known about them." Dimitri nodded.

"You have no idea." he said, before sensing something. "Everyone look out!" he called as in came Jishikitori X covered in a purple black aura.

**(Insert song-Powerman 5000-Super Villian)**

"**Kaiser Phalanx!**" CyberBeelzemon had recovered by this point, and all tried to dodge the incoming warrior, however she arced at the last moment from hitting the ground and turned towards Ken, his digivice instinctively triggered his Tsukuyomimon form, but it was not enough to protect her from her attack as the energy around her knocked him back out of the transformation as quickly as he took it on, crashing into another mountain side, blood came spewing from his mouth.

_Whoever this is, she's not playing around! _ he thought as he watched Karin and Dimitri both transform into Sailor Sedna and Angemon X respectively, however as they did this a familiar figure to Ken appeared on the scene. "Oh god, not now!" It was Mystique X, again wearing Persiamon like armor while maintaining her magic robes from her caster form.

"I'm very sorry, but you two can not be allowed to interfere at this point and time." she said before thinking. _Why are these two even here, this wasn't part of the plan._

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

Not suprisingly Greil was thinking along the same lines. "This doesn't bode well, I know they probably can't hurt Mystique X as when fused her magical output is increased, but at the same time thier attack speeds are going to limit what she can do other than using barriers...and then thier's Jishikitori X's unstable mind to consider..." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Are you one of those evo-lites we've been hearing about!?" Angemon X demanded towards Mystique X who quickly chanted something, upon finishing Ken quickly gripped his head in pain.

"What have you done you witch!?" Titaniamon demanded, however Mystique X quickly errected a magic barrier to protect herself, Titaniamon was forced back from her.

"Simple, i'm going to destroy the boy from within, though we'll kill him before he gets too rowdy." she said looking at Jishikitori X, who didn't seem to care too much. "I am Mystique X and she is Jishikitori X, on behalf of our master Greil, your all going to die!"

"I don't think so! **Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" Sedna called out unleashing her attack, however it did nothing against Caster's barrier. "So your going to hide behind that barrier like a coward!" Mystique X looked annoyed at this claim.

"Would you prefer to see what my Rule Breaker can do!?" she retorted before Ken's painful yelling got her attention. "Seems he's slipping into the darkness, good."

"How about bad, do you know what he's capable of when he's pushed to the darkness!?" Angemon X demanded.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Ken demanded, the voices and cries of all the souls of the dead both human and digimon alike, pounded into his brain like he was being burned by the fires of hell, even the pain when he was contracted by the crests didn't feel this bad. "Get out of here...before...i'm...forced too..." at this point, an all too familiar voice spoke.

_**You know it doesn't matter.**_

_YES IT DOES!_

_**It's all pointless.**_

Knut appeared beside Sedna as Ken's body started quivering. _**I've figured it out, it's the alternate form of Tsukuyomimon trying to gain control of his body.**_

"We can't let that happen!" Sedna shouted, Caster however errected another barrier around them and Ken's digimon preventing them from interfering.

"You won't be getting involved with this!" she shouted at them, not realising that Ken's dark unstable energies were taking over as he rose up finally laughing like a maniac.

**(Song Insertion-BlazBlue ost-Awakening the Chaos)**

A dark aura wrapped around Ken like a tornado, Jishikitori X despite being close to it, seemed intrigued as to what was going down more than afraid as Tsukuyomimon Death Mode's voice spoke. "Monster, God, Devil, Hero, call me what you will, but either way I hope your all prepared to die!" he declared as the tornado finished and he was shown back from the darkness. "You think i'm done, oh hell no." he then held up a green duel monsters spell card, from the Digivice B.A.X, Utopia appeared and felt his body contorted by the new card. "I activate Rank up Magic, BARIANS FORCE!" Utopia took on a much darker black appearance and his swords curved from thier straight posistion as he then forcefully fused the duel spirit to his body taking on the black armor and adding it to his own. "One more thing, **Dark Zexal Summon!**" summoning a mechanical Chimera, the beast looked at Jishikitori X in a hungry mannor, before turning and blasting away at Mystique X's barrier she had errected around the others, the barrier shattered almost instantianiously causing Mystique X's body to be riddled with pain as if she had just been struck by lightning.

"What on earth, who are you!?" she demanded.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"What the hell have I unleashed, looks like i'm going to have to step in after all..." however when he tried to focus on the XLR universe, something was blocking him which shocked him deeply. "Do not tell me...his darkness is that strong, no this can't...DAMN YOU BOY!"

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"Good we're finished." X said as he looked over the four cuffs, however Keke ran into the room.

"X we might just be too late, one of those evo-lites appeared and now Ken's gone insane!" X groaned at hearing this.

"Even so we've got to risk getting to him!" but like Greil, it was going to be easier said than done. "We can't let these be for naught!" X muttered looking at the cuffs as he opted to try a veiwing portal instead, there stood Tsukuyomimon Death Mode, fused with a corrupted Utopia and now converting the chimera he summoned into a scythe weapon.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"I was born of the Factor, come at me with whatever you can, because I can control it! Ken never could because he's a worm, just like all of you!" he said before lunging at Jishkitori X, the intention to kill plastered on his face as she stood firm, ready to engage him back.

"Ken stop it!" Sedna, Angemon X, Titaniamon and Veemon all yelled, but thier pleas fell on deaf ears as he charged towards the demon warrior.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukuyomimon Death Mode goes out of control, can one of his own digimon take him down, or will it take more? Find out next time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to JeffryFai for letting me borrow Malachite from his Minako story, he had most of his exposistion last chapter so getting taken out quickly in this one was acceptable, besides Terumi is a snake he'll jump you when you don't see it coming.

Only one person is probably going to know who's blood that was Myotismon was looking at, also anyone catch how he got punished, thanks to a certain older show for the idea.

Yes those pics are Tyra's punishment mentioned a few chapters back, as you can imagine a fitting punishment for someone like her, thanks to Kanius for coming up with them for us all to enjoy^^ much to Tyra's displeasure.

Tsukuyomimon Death Mode's back, and now he's been fused with Utopia's alternate form Ray V, and has the Dark Zexal Weapon Chimerah Cloth too.

Of course Jishikitori X also gets to start fighting, as does Mystique X, expect more from the two in the next update, also i'm still going to be updating slow for a while so please don't expect rapid updates ok readers?

Until next time, peace out^^.


	12. The True Owner of the Zero Factor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Last Chapter ended on a high note, if you could call it that.

In the immortal words of AC/DC. "If you want blood! You got it!"

**Chapter 12: The True Owner of the Zero Factor.**

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Rob Zombie-Superbeast)**

**BANG! **Jishikitori X was slugged in the face into a cliffside hard by Tsukuyomimon DM, though due to wearing a mask, she didn't cough up blood from the impact, yet before she could move, the psyco fighter continued to slam her body using energy waves into the cliffside attempting to bury her in it.

"Ken please stop this!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna pleaded, Tsukuyomimon DM turned to face her breifly preped to give her a respsonse but before he could, Jishikitori X managed to not only power her way out of the hole she had been forced into, but she summoned her staff weapon and held it at his face.

"**Time Splitter!**" firing off a red beam of energy from it, Tsukuyomimon DM was forced into the air away from her, more annoyed than harmed when he recovered from the blast.

_Who the hell is this woman, unlike that stupid slut Andes she seems to be more in tune with the dark energies, and what's more intresting... _he stopped thinking to take a good look at her, her body didn't show any signs of major pain, nor could he tell if she was in pain due to the way her mask was designed. "No, doesn't matter..." he uncaring said before he rushed at her again and the two began battling high into the air causing explosions all over from thier fast movements.

**(Song ends)**

"We've gotta stop Ken." Veemon demanded, however Angemon X glared at Mystique X hard.

"Well we've got to take out Mystique X first, she did cause this." Mystique X was hard pressed to keep her barrier up as Angemon X pummeled with energy blasts.

"Even if you do defeat me, that will change nothing as I only awakened what was inside him, I am not able to gain full control of him." she retorted before thinking. _The speed of these warriors is astounding, even if I had enough time to go for my Rule Breaker, I likely wouldn't get to use it! _Despite now welding ascendant powers Caster was not used to such face paced combat, usually due to the fact that she had someone to protect her from such opponents by gifting them with her magic to preform such feats, however Greil had made it clear he had no intention of doing such things, he had however promised her that if she did well, he would find a way to get her true desires fufilled, but she was beginning to have her doubts when Kreig died and Terumi had gone rouge.

"I admire your skill with magic." Titaniamon declared as Angemon X took a small breather, allowing her and CyberBeelzemon to try thier luck, but not fairing better off. "But even you must know that all sheilds will break if enough force is applied!" Mystique X wondered what she meant, before Titaniamon began glowing, CyberBeelzemon noticed this.

"Hey don't go overexerting yourself on this cowardly chick!" CyberBeelzemon declared as Angemon X and Sedna sensed a power increase from her, while thier future counterparts had experienced what was about to occur, thier present selves had not.

"What's going on?!" Sedna wondered as Titaniamon became covered in armor similar to her own however she felt three different powers coming from it. _What's going on!? Where did she learn to do this and why do I sense Venus, Jupiter and Saturn's powers coming from that armor!?_

"Wow she's alot stronger, heck she could give some ascendants some trouble, what's going on?" Angemon X asked as CyberBeelzemon sighed.

"She's entered her Ultima mode, hope she knows what she's doing." he muttered as her armor turned purple with an S symbol on the chest plate, channeling lightning energy around her sword, the energy then turned purple.

"**Oberon Death Buster!**" Sedna couldn't help but watch in astonishment as she felt some of Saturn's power being used in conjunction with Titaniamon's own electrical powers which shattered Mystique X's barrier and sent her flying into a tree hard her shoulder buckled from the impact.

"Great..." she muttered making motions, and summoned an odd looking dagger, which she held defiantly.

"You don't really think you can scare us with something like that?" Titaniamon UM declared with narrowed eyes before she felt a strain as the armor left her, Mystique X grinned at this.

"You have no idea what this can do!" unfortunitely for her, she wouldn't get the chance to show off the dagger's capabilities as a stray energy blast from above crashed near her knocking the dagger from her hands.

**(Insert Song-Jim Johnston-Just Another War)**

Up above, Jishikitori X and Tsukuyomimon DM were still beating the holy hell out of each other, everyone watched as Tsukuyomimon DM chunked his scythe, letting it spin like a razor blade, but while it slammed into Jishikitori X, he rebounded it with her staff, but Tsukuyomimon DM simply caught the weapon and began glowing with a black aura. "Each time you rebound this weapon it's strength as well as my own gets more amplified, so we can keep doing this all day, or you can fuck off and die, what's your choice!?" to his suprise, she started laughing as she produced an ebony xros loader. "Oh what, you going to attempt to fuse with a digimon to try and beat me!?" She pulled out a sphere that looked like a digi-core, and promptly slammed it into her xros loader, a dragon's roar followed.

"Not quite!" she said. "I'm just going to do what you did, but on a less grander scale!" soon enough the Xros Loader faded and attached itself to her left arm which soon became a dark mech based arm with a dragon's head on the end of it where her hand was. "**Tachyon Stream!**" a purple lazer flew towards Tsukuyomimon DM and to his shock, it actually penatrated his armor and caused him to feel pain as he was blasted back by the force of the attack.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

_There's that damn feeling again, but what's causing it! It feels like my own power, and I don't like it! _Photondramon thought as he had been biding his time for his next assault on Ken.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Forced to side step from the attack, he watched as the beam flew past him hitting a nearby large mountain, upon contact the mountain exploded into nothingness instantly. "What in the heck, she fused a dragon to her arm!?" CyberBeelzemon declared suprised, however Titaniamon who was still having trouble moving around from the strain of her Ultima mode, realised something else.

"Not just any dragon either, it's obviously a duel monster since I feel the same energy coming from her arm as I do coming from Ken's body after he forceably fused with Utopia after corrupting it with that spell card." this shocked everyone.

"So wait, she's got a duel monster too!?" Veemon asked, however Sedna thought about something.

"Something's wrong though, why would she need that digi-core like object to summon it?" Mystique X finally rose back up, holding her sore arm.

"Because her duel monster has yet to truely gain physical manifestation like that of the warrior monster." she said before reaching for her dagger, but Angemon X blasted the ground near it causing it to fly into the air, Jishikitori X ended up catching it upon seeing it.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of damage this Rule Breaker can do..." she muttered as Tsukuyomimon DM finally regenerated any and all damage from taking her attack.

"You think that thumbtack is going to do anything to me bitch!?" the aura around his body grew darker, the sky along with him as his eyes started glowing with ruin like symbols starting to form in his eyes.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

_This isn't going to work, unless he's somehow stunned enough for an opening to be created we won't be able to get to them!_ X muttered in thought watching the carnage unfold alongside Keke.

"This is bad, Ken's darkside's taken over, and now my brother's caught up in the mess too, I just wish there was something we could do!" she said fustrated, X sighed.

"Unless somehow someone can stun him long enough to make him lower his gaurd, we won't be able to get there, his energy is getting more unstable by the minute!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_Oh no, his eyes! Those are the eyes of the... _Mystique X was cut off when several ice shards impaled themselves into her body, her arms and legs, causing a mixture of blood and data to spew profusely into the air while pinning her to the tree, the next thing she knew Sedna's trident was at her throat.

"If you were capable of causing this, then you should fix it now!" she said in serious tone, Angemon X once again had to rub his head at this development.

_These evo-lites are one strange group, were they all this desperate to throw away thier humanity?_ he wondered.

"Even...if I had...my Rule Breaker...I couldn't...stop him..." Mystique X retorted, up above in the sky the fighting was now more intense.

**(Insert Song-Avenged Sevenfold-Hail to the King)**

"Why won't you die!?" Jishikitori X demanded firing off another **Time Splitter**, and a **Tachyon Stream **at the same time, however it was becoming apparent as Tsukuyomimon DM knocked both attacks away with his scythe, his dark power was increasing.

"You think you can beat me bitch!" he yelled lunging at her, she in turn lunged at him. The end result was both fighters grabbing each other by the skull with thier right hands in an attempt to crush the other, however when this happened both experianced a blinding flash of light, each one seeing an image from the other's mind. Tsukuyomimon saw a sailor senshi, who he recognized as Pluto from using Ken's thoughts to remind himself who it was, Jishikitori X on the other hand saw a dark energy dragon phoenix combo that was used when Ken's curse had activated. When the flash died down, both backed off from each other, Tsukuyomimon DM was smiling, while Jishikitori X was livid.

"Seems Sailor Pluto should've done her job better."he muttered quickly so Sedna wouldn't catch on to him, Jishikitori X on the other hand...

"YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" she declared out loud making everyone but Tsukuyomimon DM sweatdrop.

"Lady, while your indeed screwed in more ways than you think, I think you need to be more specific here." however he didn't get a response, as she simply rushed at him with fury, however when the two colided this time, Sedna's senses went on alert as Knut appeared.

_Knut do you feel that!? _she asked her spirit animal mentally while looking up at Jishikitori X, Mystique X saw that her focus was dropped and prepared to conjure up a spell with her hand despite being pinned down, however Angemon X saw this.

"Sedna move!" he yelled before discharge of energy at Mystique X. "**FINISH BUSTER!**" Mystique X couldn't do anything but scream in agony as she was blown to nothingness.

"Dimitri why did you?" Sedna asked trying to remain focused on Jishikitori X.

"She almost got you, I had no choice, but what's wrong up there?" he asked back.

"That woman, for some reason I seem to sense a familiar power coming from her...but it can't be..." Knut nodded next to her.

_**There is definitely more to this woman than meets the eye, if we could find out more about her perhaps...**_ Knut pathed back.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

"YOU SON OF A..." Griel declared as the symbol on his hand connecting himself with Caster vanished. "You just got added to my list of mortal enemies Angemon X!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Jishikitori X also felt something leave her as if weights holding her down were no more, but at the moment, she didn't seem to care as she lashed out at Tsukuyomimon DM who's grin kept getting bigger.

"Analyze Existance, and Release! Begone Toothpick!" Jishikitori X stopped as she felt a frightful power coming, the Rule Breaker in her hand suddenly vanished slowly crumbling into dust, but...her arm started crumbling away as well.

"NO!" she quickly grabbed the upper portion of her right arm with her left dragon arm, grabbed it, and snapped it off as it cumbled away before unleashing dragon fire to burn away at the wound, however this took it's toll on her causing her to fall to the ground and on her knees and eventually pass out.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Tsukuyomimon DM declared, not paying attention to when a large familiar Pink Dragon appeared, thinking it to be an enemy, he prepared to lash out, but the dragon turned away from him and headed towards the others.

"Magnadramon, what are you doing here!?" Veemon declared.

"I sensed the darkness flowing here, this has gone on long enough!" she declared forming a golden object, which floated to Sedna's hands, forming into the digimental of miracles.

"Why give it to me, I can't use this!" she declared, however Magnadramon shook her head.

"Yes you can, Goldramon told me of your bonds with Kensuke, you can use it in tune with your own power to give Veemon an additional power boost!" Sedna looked at Veemon who put on a determined face, however the strain from summoning the digimental caused her to pass out.

"Very well then. **Digimental Up!**" she yelled out, the digimental went off and Veemon began to change.

**(Insert Song-Digimon Tamers ost-One vision)**

"**Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve too...Magnamon!**"

"What's up with the fucking light...UHH..." As if having being blinded by the flash of harsh light wasn't enough, Magnamon kicked Tsukuyomimon DM in the crotch hard, turning around slowly he narrowed his eyes, but yet a grin formed on his face as he spoke with his voice higher pitched.

"You've learned well my young apprentice." he said mockingly.

"Your not Ken, get out of his body now!" Magnamon declared.

"Or what?" Magnamon hit him across the face hard knocking him down from the sky to the ground. "Your going to be my fucking BITCH!" Tsukuyomimon DM yelled before lunging back up towards Magnamon, however as he did, a jolt flew through his head, and he knew what it was. _No, my hold on this body is..._

xxxxx

_**Ken's Mind**_

A light flashed in the darkness that was all Ken's inner conciousness could see since Tsukuyomimon DM had taken over, almost souless from his inner demon escaping, life returned to his eyes as he headed for the light.

xxxxx

"Come at me bro!" Tsukuyomimon DM threatened Magnamon, the two clashed against each other hard, first gripping thier hands in a test of strength that neither one would budge from, and soon lead to a fist fight, but neither one refused to block the others shots, it was becoming a contest of who could endure the most pain.

"Is this really the only way to save him!?" Titaniamon wondered concerned.

"At this point, Veemon has the best chance of all of us, and let's not forget he's got Karin's power as well helping him out." Angemon X said as the two eventually were knocked away from one another.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A PEICE OF SHIT!" Tsukuyomimon DM declared throwing his scythe at Magnamon, however the golden armor countered.

"**Plasma Shoot!**" firing golden missiles from his armor, the scythe was destroyed, and for the first time, Tsukuyomimon DM was beginning to have signs of fear.

"This isn't happening!" he yelled while lunging forward attempting to take Magnamon's head off, but the jolt happened again, allowing Magnamon to kick him in the face hard and send him flying back.

"Come on Magnamon, just abit more!" Sedna called out.

"I know, hang on buddy i'll set you free!" Magnamon declared.

xxxxx

Inside Ken's Mind the light was getting brighter and he could hear Magnamon's voice. "Hang on buddy, i'm coming!"

xxxxx

"Your not getting him out, I don't care what you do!" Tsukuyomimon DM declared as Magnamon quickly grabbed him in a full nelson. "Let go of me!"

"**EXTREME JIHAD!**" Tsukuyomimon DM screamed bloody murder as Magnamon's body unleashed pure holy energy all at once around him.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"Yes the darkness is fading, let's go Keke!" X declared, Keke nodded and the two teleported off to the XLR universe.

xxxxx

Magnamon eventually let go of Tsukuyomimon DM and fell towards the others, de-digivolving back to Demi-Veemon from using too much energy, Sedna was quick to catch the digimon as Tsukuyomimon DM who was still alive, swung his arms wildly in pain as he began glowing, pulsating he was shocked when energy flowed out of his body.

xxxxx

Inside his mind, he heard Ken scream out. **"SPIRIT ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

xxxxx

The energy coming out of Tsukuyomimon DM eventually took on a familiar form, that of the true Tsukuyomimon holding the Heaven's Sword. "What in the fuck!?" he demanded only to realise things would get much worse as his "utopia" armor broke off and flew back towards Xros Loader the normal and true Tsukuyomimon was carrying. "The Double Fuck!?"

"Ken your back!" Sedna declared happily, Demi-Veemon was also smiling despite being outcold, everyone else was also happy of this new development.

"I can't believe this, I had you contained, I had the power, I had the Zero Factor ready to destroy everything!" Tsukuyomimon formed the Miracle Kindness Cannon. "Oh please you think that will kill me!?"

"No I don't." Tsukuyomimon retorted, holding up his Xros loader, the Heaven's Sword appeared and promptly attached itself to the gun barrel of the cannon arm.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Tsukuyomimon DM declared as the cannon's energy surrounded the weapon as Tsukuyomimon's eyes lit up with the rune symbols.

"Let's see how you like it! Analyze existance and release!" Tsukuyomimon DM's hands were destroyed, crumbling into to dust.

"Don't do this! You kill me, and you'll never learn to control the Zero Factor! I was created from the backlash of your negative emotions, the curse and the Zero Factor, only I have the power to control..." he was cut off when Tsukuyomimon fired the sword from the cannon barrel straight into his chest area. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

"Exactly where your going!" pulling the sword out, he made two slashes in an X formation before making a final one down the middle, Tsukuyomimon DM exploded into data.

"I'll be back!" Tsukuyomimon DM screamed out before vanishing, his data seemingly absorbed towards something, a jar being held by X as he and Keke appeared.

**(Song ends)**

"X! Sis! What are you two doing here!?" Angemon X wondered before Tsukuyomimon landed near them, and passed out turning back to normal. Sedna caught him in a hug.

"It's alright now brother, you did it!" she said happily, even though Ken was asleep he had a smile on his face.

"It will be now that we've completed these." Keke said as she held out four ring like cuff bands.

"I see, you did finish them, good job sis!" Angemon X said as the two applied the rings to Ken's wrists and knees.

"Thanks bro, this should keep his Zero Factor in control, especially now that he's exercised whatever that thing was?" Keke noted and turned to X.

"Well we heard what he said, but Ken won't have to worry about it no more, I know someone who will take good care of this abomination." Sedna sighed.

"You mean Anubimon in our world?" X nodded.

"Have to admit, he's one of the best restrainers of evil in all of our worlds." however before X could continue a large power surge ripped through the air around them all, turning they saw Paradiso X standing before them.

**(Insert Song-Final Fantasy vii ost-One Winged Angel)**

"ANGEMON X! KENSUKE RAINER! YOUR BOTH DEAD!" he screamed before literally ripping time and space open around him summoning what seemed to be outer space. "**Galactic Paradise!**" X was stunned by this as Angemon X lept infront of everyone to protect them, the sheer amount of energy being unleashed forced Demi-Veemon, and Titaniamon back into Ken's Xros Loader.

"What the heck is that madman doing!?" X demanded as Angemon X was soon assaulted hard, knocked around the various "planets" in this subspace of outer space.

"Dimitri!" Sedna tried to intervene, after setting Ken down, however Jishikitori X had managed to get up and stopped her, her left arm was back to normal, however her right one was still gone.

"Don't think so!" however with only one good arm the two began attacking each other, Knut appeared again as the two traded blows with thier weapons.

_**Who is this woman!? Why does she seem so familiar!**_

Eventually Sedna managed to quickly overtake her due to the fact she was weakened from her earlier battle, however before she could administer a finishing blow, Angemon X was slammed into the ground hard by a viscious punch from Paradiso X, which caused him and Patamon to defuse back to normal. "Dimitri! Faith!" she ran towards them as the "subspace" Paradiso X had summoned vanished, however he held up his arm which soon began to form energy on it.

"Your next!" however before he could attack, chains with snake heads came out of nowhere and wrapped aronud his neck and legs. "TERUMI!" turning his head around he indeed saw Viper X standing there with a sneering look.

"So they finally pushed you into getting off your lazy ass, now let's see what you can do, you weak piece of shit!" he said as Paradiso X focused for a moment breaking the chains, but Viper X only formed more, before long the two flew high into the sky and vanished from sight, Jishikitori X also vanished when this happened.

"Brother!" Keke ran to Dimitri's side as did Sedna. "Who in the world are we up against here, I've never seen anyone use a move like that one." X narrowed his eyes.

"Clearly no one normal, not even the digital warlord could use a move like that, and there's also that strange woman who worries me also, now that Ken has conquered his inner demon, the next trial has begun it would seem." he said.

"Well we can't back out now." CyberBeelzemon stated. "These guys ain't gonna stop." as he veiwed how Ken, Dimitri, Faith and Magnadramon were all outcold.

"Neither will we." Sedna said back more determined than ever to see the evo-lites stopped. _Still who was that woman I battled against...There's no way it could be her...could it?_

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Swamp Dominion/Myotismon's Mansion/XLR-08**_

_Intresting stuff these ascendants can do, makes me wonder that blood sample I took from the one trapped in ice can do. Greil you will pay for the pain you caused me. _With that Myotismon began laughing evily, scaring the crap out of his fellow digimon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ken and the others recover from the battle, while others plan and scheme evil deeds, find out more next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well Tsukuyomimon DM has been exorcised, but as to wether or not he'll come back, we'll have to see.

Paradiso X shows off his **Galactic Paradise **attack, which is based off a move used by a being called Gaioh from Super Robot Taisen Z2 for the psp, and also show's he's not playing around, originally Dramon X was going to taste that move as well, but given the circumstances he was already out from taking out his dark twin. Kanius sorry for putting Dimitri through that but now we know Greil's not just all talk.

Don't expect Magnamon to be used again, that was really a one time deal, as was Sedna giving Magnamon a boost because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop Tsukuyomimon DM.

If your able to figure out who Jishikitori X could be with the hints I tossed into this chapter now then I salute you, but this is all you'll be getting for now as well lol.

Of course Terumi loves to screw with everyone, expect some fun in the next update.

Until then, peace out everyone.


	13. Prelude to a New Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well now that one of many threats is down, let's see what fate has in store for Ken next.

A upcoming triple S story plot with Kanius help and ideas (it was his idea and he wanted to do it, thought i'd help.) also begin in this chapter as well.

**Chapter 13: Prelude to a New Battle, The Mysterious Kidnapper.**

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

**(Insert Song-Lordi-Blood Red Sandman)**

"TERUMI!" Paradiso X as he looked around for the snake evo-lite. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he demanded, but he heard nothing as he tried to sense his presence amongst the debris in the demensional tunnel around him. "You can't hide from me forever! Don't make me use my telepathy!"

"Everyone knows a man only has five senses, a snake has six." suddenly before Paradiso X could blink, a snake on the end of a chain bit into his leg, the others began raming into his sides and wings hard.

"You motherfuc..." two more bit his shoulders and a third wrapped around his neck, the paralyzing energies flowed through his veins as Viper X appeared before him. "Psychic powers are stupid if thier not engaged full time, but that's just another flaw of yours." he said smirking as Paradiso X managed to get the snake chain around his neck loose.

"I will get free, and I will kill you a million times over, nothing that Kensuke could do to you would even come close to what I want to do to you right now." he threatened as he could feel his body being ravaged inside from pain caused by the biting snakes, eventually he felt getting into his head. "What are you doing to me!?" he struggled more, but the snake had done his damage.

"**Time Splitter!**" Viper X was forced to retract the chains as Jishikitori X fired a beam at him, however due to being tired out from Tsukuyomimon DM's rampage, he was able to avoid it easily.

"Very well, your whore has saved you for now it seems, but i'll be the one to kill that brat first, not your worthless leading ass." he said vanishing.

**(Song ends)**

_His power has grown too much, same goes for Ken...I might have to use that relic after all to win the war, but I will get what I want in the end..._he thought as Jishikitori X approached him. "I am honestly suprised you came back..." he muttered as he began radiating his own aura to expell Terumi's poison like powers from his body.

"I will admit that with the first seal gone, I feel much better, however you and I both know I can not have the vengence I seek unless the second seal is removed." holding up her now reformed normal left arm, Greil saw that another rune like symbol, this one of his own design, he also finally noticed her right arm was completely gone.

"The Zero Factor is not something to be taken lightly..." he muttered before speaking. "In any case, we best head back to recuperate, as for the seal don't worry once I get what I want, i'll remove the seal and allow you to go to the world you desire vengence in, I will not break my word." he said, as they floated along Jishikitori X's mind was filled with an evil thought, however Greil was too busy trying to get the paralyzing venom out of his system to notice or care...

xxxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

"Man that was insane, Bro are you going to be alright?" Keke asked as she tended to Faith while Dimitri had abit of trouble moving despite using a digi-vitamin to heal most of the damage, it was now morning after the group had gotten a nights rest.

"I gotta admit, I never ever thought i'd see someone use a move like that, it's like he ripped time and space open to summon a false solar system." Dimitri muttered as Karin helped to bandage him up, nearby Ken was sleeping, for once peacefully as his digimon watched him, hoping there wouldn't be a relapse.

"I'll have to look into that move more after we stop by the underworld in the other universe to deliver this." X said motioning to the jar he was holding which contained Tsukuyomimon DM.

"Um, X how about you let me and Dimitri deliver it? We'll be going to our world's digital world soon back home anyway, cause I know unlike me and Ryo that while you have the power to cross demensions with your instant movement, it takes alot out of you and you can only go to one world at a time." X sighed at this.

"Yes your right, I guess that's alright then." he said handing her the jar.

"What's going on in the digital world in your universe?" Keke asked curiously, Karin rubbed her head.

"Well, Athenamon of the digi-amazons has decided to have a tournament, she's invited everyone to watch, however only females are allowed to compete." Nearby Titaniamon had heard this.

"Wait a second, why is she doing that?" she asked confused and curious, Karin giggled.

"It's to find her an heir to her thrown in the future, a few of my fellow senshi are going to be competing as are others, you know i'm sure she'd like it if you came as well to see how much stronger you've gotten and i'm sure she'd be impressed by your new form." she said, Titaniamon became intrigued by this.

"Perhaps I aught to go train then." Shoutmon and Veemon who had eaten enough food to return to normal looked at each other nervously.

"You sure you should leave Ken's side right now, besides what if those evil people come back?" Shoutmon asked.

"It'll be ok, I'll stay in the valley to train so it's not like i'll be going far." she said forming her butterfly wings and flying off smiling.

"Haven't seen her excited in a while." CyberBeelzemon noted.

"I don't think i've ever seen her this excited." Veemon noted, Karin giggled as Keke and X prepared to leave.

"Well we best be on our way, take care of yourself and faith brother." Keke said to Dimitri who nodded.

"Same to you and X sis, if anything happens let me know." X and Keke nodded before using Instant movement to vanish, at this time Ken woke up, holding his head.

"I feel like i've been through the wringer one time too many..." he muttered before seeing the rings on his wrists and above his ankles. "The heck are these things?! The look like power rings from Sonic the Hedgehog?" Karin giggled abit.

"Those are the restraint cuffs, I know they might not look like your everyday cuffs, but at least with those on you shouldn't snap anymore." Ken sighed at this.

"Hopefully so, what about the demon version of myself?" Dimitri pointed to the jar X had left.

"He's in there, don't worry he won't be getting out, especially once we take him to Anubimon." he said as Karin sighed abit.

"I'll take care of that when I go with the other senshi to the digital world for the amazon's tournament, you'll probably need some rest, that **Galactic Paradise **attack that strange ascendant used wasn't your everyday move, even I felt strange vibes coming from it so who knows what it could've done." Ken stood up slowly as she finished.

"Still he's a real ascendant and not a hypocrite like Greil and that troll...and that strange woman in black..." Karin became serious when Ken mentioned this as Dimitri started to stand holding Faith.

"I'm sure i'll be better after a few days rest back home, perhaps we should go on ahead back since everything seems to be in order here huh Karin?" Karin nodded but walked up to Ken for a moment.

"Brother." she said hugging him close."Don't do anything crazy." she said, Ken nodded.

"I won't sis, you have my word." she nodded looking at the bracelets.

"Let's hope so, you've snapped enough that it's amazing your mind hasn't broken internally, but you must keep on gaurd." Ken nodded as Karin used her henshin rod to form a portal, she helped Dimitri who was carrying Faith through it, while she herself held the jar containing Tsukuyomimon DM in her other arm, after waving goodbye to each other the portal soon closed.

"Ken you sure your alright?" Veemon asked.

"I could say the same for you, it's amazing your back to rookie status so quickly." Shoutmon smirked.

"Well from all that experiance you two have had in ascendant form, he's powered up abit." CyberBeelzemon nodded.

"Speaking of powering up, Titaniamon went off to do some training by herself, Karin mentioned some amazon's tournament back in her world." Ken nodded.

"Well it's no suprise she'd want to enter and..." at that moment another portal opened, this one was coming from the human world, and from it came Mikato and Shizuka. "...oh god not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikato asked as she and her sister let thier digimon down to talk to the others. "It's been about a week and we ain't heard anything from you." Ken sighed.

"After all the crap i've gone through you sure you want to know what i've been through, cause it ain't a fun story to tell." Shizuka sighed.

"Mikato insisted we come check regardless, besides you haven't forgotten about your mission to recover Helena's star seed have you?" she asked, Ken shook his head.

"I haven't, but there have been complications towards that goal, I think you two might want to sit down for this." he said, they nodded and sat around a nearby campfire as Ken prepared to tell them everything that had happened up to the current point.

xxxxxx

_**Digital World/Amazon Village Outskirts/YYDM-01**_

All around the amazon village, a festive like mood was in the air in anticpation for the upcoming tournament, outside the village some of the warriors who had wanted to compete had decided to train themselves in preparation, a mermaid like digimon with blond hair wearing a pirate hat watched as two legendary warriors, Ranamon of Water and Fairymon of wind clashed against one another. "You two are looking more impressive now than you did during the Pharohmon tournament, that's for sure, how about stepping it up a notch and going into your beast forms?" Ranamon shook her head as Fairymon did so.

"**Fairymon Slide Evolution...Shutumon!**" she too sighed at Ranamon's reluctance. "Jaarin I know you don't like the way your beast form looks, but sooner or later your going to have to use it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a one track minded digimon stalking you, don't worry about it I can handle myself without it!" she responded, but before they could continue sparring a chuckling was heard.

"I don't get our leader's intentions but even so, capturing you three beauties might get me a nice reward." The three looked around before seeing a digimon who looked like he was riding a horse but was actually part of it, giving off a centaur like appearance as he brandished two swords.

"Zanbamon!? I remember hearing one of your kind was amongst the enemy back during that Dawn of Chaos ordeal, but from what your implicating you don't seem the same at all." Zanbamon shook his head at Mermaimon's claims.

"There was another me, probably pathetic like those wannabe tamers I deal with occasionally, except for that one brat and of course Sepkimon and his smelly herb." this confused the three warriors. "Either way your coming with me!" he said holding up his swords. "Easy way and surrender or by force and experiance pain!" the three warrior women wouldn't back down. "Alright then pain it is."

xxxxx

While this was going on, Athenamon the amazon queen was preparing for the tournament along with her friend the duel monster Swordswoman. "Are you sure about going through with this?" Swordswoman asked, Athenamon nodded as they parried each others weapons.

"Yes, I might not always be here thanks to my duties with the royal knigths so finding an heir to my throne is a good idea." thier training was interupted by a large explosion of energy. "What was that!?" Another warrior entered the chamber, this one was a human. "What is it Sely?" Athenamon asked.

"My queen there's trouble, an intruder is outside the village engaging Mermaimon and the two legendary warriors who signed up to compete." Athenamon narrowed her eyes as did Swordswoman.

"Let us go then, are thier friends here too?" Sely nodded.

"Yes, they came with two boys who are also legendary warriors." Athenamon nodded.

"Go to them and tell them to meet with us." she said, Sely nodded and headed off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Swordswoman noted as they headed out.

xxxxx

"Told you i'm not a push over, I once took a shot from an AncientGreymon and stood tall." Zanbamon said as he stood over the downed warrior ladies, thier bodies showed heavy brusies from his attacks. "You three will be quite fetching for my master, though i'm sure Pukumon will want you warrior of water." he said picking them up, only for a large fireball to impact the ground near him.

"Get away from them now!" Agunimon declared before another digimon, this one looking like a goblin appeared with a hammer.

"You must be kidding me Grottomon or Grumblemon or whatever you call yourself!" Zanbamon said grabbing the hammer and pulling the digimon in before smacking him in the face hard knocking him back and out cold. "You fools think you can take me!?" he asked snapping his fingers, a black portal opened, from it came three digimon, a four legged digimon with machine gun arms called Armormon, a second one which was a digimon with multiple hands and three faces on his head named Asuramon, the third and final one to appear was a large evil looking teddy bear named WaruMonzemon. "Take the girls away, seems some REAL competition has showed up!" the digimon attempted to only for Agunimon to get in there way.

"I don't think so!" he demanded only to be smacked in the back of the head and knocked out by yet another digimon, this one a giant cube like machine digimon named Bulbmon, as he and the other digimon took the girls away through the portal Athenamon and Swordswoman arrived.

"What is going on here, what have you done!?" Zanbamon smirked.

"Do you want to know what I did to those girls, I'm suprised they took my attacks so well all things considered, I could've raped them for all you care too but i'm above that, besides my boss wants them." Athenamon pulled out her sword, Zanbamon chuckled and moved back. "I don't think so, i'm not stupid, we fight we do so on my terms not yours!"

"Where are you taking the girls!?" Swordswoman demanded.

"To our leader, for some reason he seeks a bride, wanting to find one before some guy named Greil gets his hands on a "holy angel" and something about syphoning thier powers, he's an odd one, but fun to work for especially since he lets us invoke carnage whenever we feel like it." Athenamon looked ready to attack, but he mearly smirked. "That's not wise, you attack me now and your comrades get taken out." he said. "Now i'm not an unfair guy, this portal will remain open for one hour, prepare yourself and as many guests as you can find." Swordswoman wasn't convinced.

"A trap obviously." Zanbamon chuckled darkly.

"Actually, my master would likely be entranced by your beauty, so that's why i'm doing this." he said before leaving as Athenamon couldn't help but roll her eyes as he vanished from sight.

"Apparently his master doesn't realize i'm already married, still I will not let this stand." she said as she watched Agunimon and Grottomon get up. "Swordswoman, go back to the village and get Henbu and Sara when they arrive, those two along with these two will accompany us." she said, not knowing that watching from a distance, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon were watching, well MarineDevimon was, SkullSatamon was too busy eating a cheeseburger.

"My beauty has been taken, we have to do something about this!" SkullSatamon shrugged.

"Let those stupid heros handle it then..ACK!" MarineDevimon grabbed him by the back of his neck causing him to choke on his burger.

"Hell no, this might be my chance to finally win her over!" he said, running so fast on adrenaline that he ducked into the portal so fast that Athenamon and the others barely saw them.

"Who the heck was that!?" She wondered.

"I thought I saw a cheeseburger, but I guess I must have imagined it." Agunimon said sweatdropping. Athenamon sighed.

_If that's who I think it was, there has to be a way to fix Jaarin's beast spirit...poor girl. _she thought as Grottomon clenched his hand.

"Hang on you two we're coming." he said determined.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_Why can't I master this armor!?_ Titaniamon wondered as she dropped to her knees panting hard, she had summoned the armor twice already attempting to train with it and was attempting to go for a third try thinking of how she needed to protect Ken and the possibility of facing her queen in the upcoming tournament.. "I've got to master it, for my sake, for Ken, and for my queen!" a slow clap was heard causing her to get on her gaurd. "Who's there!?" she demanded, a small digimon round in shape with spikes covering his top cmae into veiw. "A Pukumon?"

"Yeah that's right, got a problem with that amazon? Suprised to see your type in this world, i'm bound to get a bonus if I drag you to my master." he said snapping his fingers, four portals opened around her, and from them stepped a large horse digimon with a large conch shell on his back, from two more came large dragon like tank digimon, and from the last came a SkullMeramon. "Get her!" to his suprise she sliced off one of the Tankdramon's heads instantly. "Holy shit!?"

xxxxxx

_**Zion Village/XLR-08**_

"You understand now why I haven't contacted you two?" Mikato and Shizuka had looks of shock, disbelief, and suprise from his story.

"You gotta be kidding me, so you went evil again? Maybe we ought use that technique scroll we found." Ken sweatdropped.

"Scusme?" he asked Mikato, Shizuka took out a black scroll.

"In this is a technique that would allow us to seal someone for a period of time allow us to defeat them, however in drastic cases it would require a fulcrum, but we don't know if it's full proof or not and..." Ken shook his head.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing i've ever heard, you two better not even think about using it, cause I will punish you both hard if you do and..." he was cut off as a shock ran through his brain.

"Ken you ok!?" They asked as Ken kicked up immediantly.

"Titaniamon is in danger." he held up his digi-vice. "MetalGreymon come out, the rest of you get in here!" MetalGreymon was realised as the rest of his digimon were drawn inside.

"We're coming with you." Shizuka said picking up thier digimon, Ken sighed.

"Do what you want..." he muttered before thinking. _I shouldn't have let her go off alone, what was I thinking...oh wait I wasn't thinking cause of these two demanding to know all the hell i've been through. _as MetalGreymon flew through the air, Ken's eyes wondered over to the rings on his wrists, but he resisted the temptation to take them off at least for the time being.

"Dang she was tough, even after all that she killed all but you Indramon." Pukumon said as Titaniamon was now unconcious and tired, having used the armor too many times had made her pass out despite this she had defeated three of the four ultimates summoned, except Indramon only due to his **Horn of Desolation** protecting him. "Let's go." however as a black portal formed for them, MetalGreymon was right over them, and without hesitation, Ken jumped off.

**(Insert song-Motorhead-Line in the Sand)**

"LET HER GO!" he demanded as he came flying down towards them.

"Oh please what can a human..." Pukumon stopped talking when Indramon found himself on his back, a fist impact on his face so deep his head was almost torn off. "HOLY SHIT! DID I JUST SEE THAT!?" Ken turned to him, however as he attempted to run at him, Indramon lifted up his leg and tripped him, allowing Pukumon enough time to escape and the portal to close, but he was scared stiff. Ken got back up and turned to Indramon who got up slowly.

"Deva, you just signed your name in the Death Note!" he said growling before holding up his digivice and becoming Tsukuyomimon without issuing the command option. "Hope your ready to die motherfucker." Indramon however posistioned his weapon in front of him.

"I do not fear you human, even though I will admit your fist hurts..." he muttered holding his right cheek.

"**Double Tempest Slash!**" spinning like a tornado with buzzsaws forming on his hands, he shreaded the horn to peices putting fear into the horse, Tsukuyomimon looked annoyed. "Funny you just said you weren't scared, judging by the look on your face that's changed, just don't wet yourself." he said, Indramon turned to run...no such luck as he reformed his cannon. "**Plasma Shock!**"

"AGH!" Indramon went flying into the ground hard, the voltage running through his body eventually stopped as drills formed on the back of Tsukuyomimon's hands.

"Now your going to tell me where your friend is, because the one thing you do not do, is take one of my remaining family members away from me." the drills started spinning.

"I'd rather die than tell you." Indramon declared defiantly, a grin formed on Tsukuyomimon's face.

"That's the idea dick. You don't have to say a word, but your data will." and with that, he shoved the drills straight into Indramon's head, data started flying everywhere as Indramon screamed bloody murder.

"You can take away the evil, but not his sadistic nature." Mikato muttered as she and her sister had to resist puking at the sight.

"Judgement Execution." Tsukuyomimon said as the last bits of data flew about, his digi-vice started beeping with a new code. "Let's see here. _**DWDD3-07**_ got it." he said reverting and turning to the others as MetalGreymon landed. "Go back to the real world for now, i'll call you when I get back this time." he said to them, they sighed.

**(Song ends)**

"There's no reasoning with you is there." Mikato sighed again.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Shizuka muttered. "I mean do we really want to see what he'll do to those who took Titaniamon away." Mikato only had one image before nodding.

"Your right let's not, but you better keep your word this time Ken." she said, Ken nodded.

"I will, alright." Imputting the data into his digivice a black portal opened. "Ok scumbags, it's murdering time!" he said leaping through it.

"He's going to slaughter all of them." Shizuka said.

"I don't think it would be Ken otherwise, piss him off, your dead." Mikato nodded in agreement before the two headed back to the real world.

xxxxxx

_**Amazon Village Outskirts/YYDM-01**_

"Are you all ready to go? I'm really sorry to drag you into this Sara, especially before your fight with Mika." Athenamon said, Sara waved it off.

"It's ok, Henry's sister and Izumi need us, as does Mermaimon, besides i'd like to think of this as helpful training because Mika can be brutal." she replied.

"I hate the fact we had to postpone the tournament, especially since now the rest of the groups are showing up, but we have no choice, I refuse to let my amazon sister suffer at the hands of this unknown entity, nor Jaarin or Izumi." Athenamon replied, everyone else nodded in agreement, along with her, Swordswoman, Takuya, Sam, Henry, Terriermon and Sara had prepared to go, before they could enter the portal a stomping was heard and soon came Kentarousmon.

"What are you doing here Kentaurosmon?" Swordswoman asked. "Weren't you and the rest of the knights sans Gallantmon taking care of some business elsewere." the giant digimon nodded in response.

"It's being taken care of as we speak, but Omegamon sensed a disturbance and sent me back first to see what was going on, and I shall aide you." Athenamon nodded with a soft smile.

"Well with the tournament postponed, he might just make it back in time to see it." she replied.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Terriermon replied, hyper as usual.

"Let's go." Swordswoman declared, with that the group lept into the portal heading to the same place Ken was, it closed shortly after.

xxxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

As Greil and Jishikitori X healed themselves, the latter now having a false arm due to her real one having been burned off by Tsukuyomimon DM, Greil felt a small surge that made him sigh. "For the love of, don't tell me that dumbass of all people is starting trouble now?" Jishikitori X was confused. "It's an old acquaintance of mine, he's a dick." he said handing her a green spell card. "When you test your digivice this time, use this when you summon your new pet, this way you can get revenge on Ken for taking your arm, and unlike the temporal power of the core you used before, should be able to get that dragon of yours to become digital like his Utopia monster." Jishikitori X looked at the card, and chuckled.

"This should be fun then." Greil nodded.

"Caster would've had a heart attack if she saw that dragon of yours in full, so perhaps it's good you only showed it to me first." he sighed deeply. "Still I wanted to help her obtain her goal, even if it was a little akward, I mean I think that particular "King Arthur" is pretty, but still her behavior was erractic.

"Indeed it was, shame she died, where am I headed too?" Jishikitori X hopping to change the subject.

"_**DWDD3-07**_, you'll understand more when you get there, and be careful of my old "friend" he's not sane." Jishikitori X was confused.

"Why aren't you telling me his name?" Greil shrugged as Paradisomon nearby seemed to be feeling better too.

"Don't like the guy to say it, but you'll recognize him cause he's half red, half blue and has a sword one hand a lazer cannon on the other." Jishikitori X nodded and left.

"I hope the twins return soon, we've got some planning to do to take out all who appose me." Greil said as he walked into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken, and the group from YYDM-01 find themselves in a new albeit destroyed world, confronting the digimon army of the one who took thier friends and family away, chaos will ensue, more next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you can see this is going to set up two arcs, one for this story which i'm getting into, and another for the triple S story which will be a collab between me and Kanius (since it was his idea originally, I wanted to help out.)

Mikato's right, if you think just cause Tsukuyomimon DM is gone doesn't mean Ken's gonna stop having rampages, your wrong, now they won't be like before where he had no control, but still piss him off and your dead.

You understand more about why the certain group from the YYDM-01 was picked in particular for this mission, though i'm sure if you've been reading Kanius work, you probably already know why most of them have gone on this mission.

Also, Mikato and Shizuka will be back more often after this arc in the main story, decided to give them a breather for a while while Ken gets no breaks at all.

Until next time readers, peace out.


	14. ChaosGrimmon's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well all I can say as this arc continues is, expect no mercy lol.

**Chapter 14: ChaosGrimmon's Desire, Jishikitori X's Revenge.**

xxxxx

_**Castle/Wasteland/DWDD3-07**_

In the middle of a desolete wasteland, a large blue crystal like castle stood tall and bright amongst the debris and darkness outside of it, a portal opened on a plateau near the castle and from it came Athenamon's group who were stunned at what they saw around them, the world was nothing but darkness with a few rock formations here and there floating around the castle, they also happened to be standing on a larger rock as well. "What is this place, it's so lifeless." Sara said, Henry touched the ground.

"It feels like the energy in the earth is almost all but gone." he said as Genbu mentally spoke.

_**That castle near us seems to be siphoning the earth's energy into itself, but for why I have no idea, it could also be sucking in the energies of the sky and sea, but I wouldn't know as that's Seriyuu's territory.**_

"What is that castle made out of?" Swordswoman wondered before Kentarousmon spoke.

"It looks like Digi-Ether." everyone turned to him. "It's a rare substance that can power up a digimon's element, however finding it is the hard part, in our world there are almost no more traces of it." Athenamon nodded.

"Yes that's right, but also it's rare for digimon to simply use it without having it converted through a special process first, it starts off in a raw form which is what we're seeing. and you can't use it in said form because that's akin to suicide, but still to see so much of it, that most likely means the digimon we're dealing with must be either special, or abnormal." She replied.

"So how are we gonna do this, storm from the front or sneak in quietly?" Sam asked the others, clenching his D-scanner hard.

"Well they pretty much knew we were coming, however sneaking in might not be such a bad option either." Takuya said pondering the options.

"Why don't we split into two groups." Kentarousmon said. "One group will stay out here and divert the enemy's attention, thus allowing the second group to get inside."

"Sounds good to me, but who goes with who?" Swordswoman asked.

"Why don't you and me, Takuya and Sam head inside with Sam as the lead while the rest of you see about distracting them." Athenamon said in response to Swordswoman who nodded at the plan, Kentarousmon nodded as he, Henry, Terriermon and Sara headed for the Castle's entrance while the other four would sneak inside, after leaping or flying from rock to rock and landing at the castle entrance however, a new source of power, coming from someone not among thier party was felt.

"What was that!?" Swordswoman demanded.

"I don't know, hope it's a friendly." Takuya muttered.

xxxxx

On the other side of the castle, Ken emerged from a portal also, looking at his new surroundings he mearly shrugged it off, ahead of him was a hole in the castle's wall that seemed to lead inside like a back entrance. "This isn't the time for sight seeing, guess whoever is in this castle is..." he was cut off by a new pair of voices.

"Whoa where did this human come from?" turning Ken found himself starring down MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon, upon seeing the latter he sighed.

"I figued you'd come back from the grave, what you can't fight by yourself so you gotta get help?" he asked sarcastically, causing the two digimon to sweatdrop.

"Uh..have we met before?" SkullSatamon asked confused, MarineDevimon didn't care.

"What's it matter, a human is a human thier all our enemies." he said attempting to hit Ken, only for Ken to leap into the air above him and crack him in the skull with a hard right hand knocking him down.

"Holy shit!? He's like that kid from that what was it squad!?" MarineDevimon sat up holding his head as Ken's body flowed with data overlapping him, and whapped SkullSatamon in the back of the head.

"It was called Data Squad you moron! Man my head!" as he yelled this, a group of Devimon's appeared from the cave opening.

"Good thing the master had us come check and see what the noise was." Ken sweatdropped for a moment.

"You must be kidding me!" whipping out his two guns that Slade had given him, he opened fire on the digimon, aiming for thier heads, necks or hearts, it only took two minutes to delete the group. "Let's see what I can get done in a full evening shall we?" he asked as he started to head inside.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying guns, not to mention since when do heros use such weapons?" MarineDevimon said, only for Ken to infuse some of his Digi-soul into one of the two pistols and let loose a charged blast that MarineDevimon dodged barely.

"Screw the rules, and don't question me, I ain't in the mood, besides saving my digimon for the more intense stuff is the best option, this is childs play level right now..." he slowly walked into the tunnel in which more gunfire followed.

"Didn't think i'd be scared of a human, but..." SkullSatamon stopped as MarineDevimon simply grabbed him and followed Ken into the tunnel.

"Scary or not, we gotta follow him, maybe by using him as a sheild we can get to Ranamon!" he said happily and loud, causing more gunfire to be heard.

"Will you two shut the..." more digimon came towards them. "So much for being subtle, it's murdering time!"

xxxxx

_**Castle Interior/DWDD3-07**_

The inside of the castle was not well developed or defined, sitting on his makeshift rock throne, a large digimon who was half red, and half blue, with his hands being a sword and lazer gun respectively, he looked out over a crowd of female digimon, consisting of a few Lillymon's, a Rosemon, a Lotusmon, and also, Mermaimon, Fairymon, Ranamon, and Titaniamon, all of them had metal rings around thier necks, as well as ones binding thier hands behind thier backs, this prevented them from being able to do anything, in the case of the two legendary warriors they couldn't revert back to normal either. "Shame most of the attractive females in the digital world are plant type ones, still these other three beauties..." behind the tall digimon, Zanbamon and Pukumon sighed.

"ChaosGrimmon sir, why do you want a wife exactly?" Pukumon asked, ChaosGrimmon turned and pointed his gun at him.

"Simple, because that's the goal of my old buddy Greil, only unlike him I intend to do more than just have a bride, I will absore thier pure lifeforce into my being and become even more powerful than he ever could." Zanbamon sighed.

"So even this caslte made of digi-ether, which took destroying this pitiful virtual world to destroy, isn't enough?" he muttered to himself as the girls whispered amongst themselves hearing his claims.

"This guy is sick." a Lillymon weakly spoke.

"Tell me about it." Lotusmon replied.

"I still can't believe they got you Titaniamon." Fairymon said, Titaniamon sighed.

"If I hadn't been so foolish to overtrain in my new armor, this wouldn't have happened." she replied, Mermaimon was surprised.

"New armor?" she asked confused , but a stomping noise was heard from Zanbamon.

"Keep quiet ladies, once our master makes his choice, the rest of you will be deleted to serve as power for our castle." He declared before another digimon flew into the room, this one a large bat like digimon with a large eyeball in the middle of his black body with two smaller ones in the palms of his hands. "What is it now Ghoulmon B?" the new digimon sweatdropped.

"Just cause our kind has two forms doesn't mean...you know what nevermind, we've got intruders." he said, ChaosGrimmon shrugged.

"Must be the group you offered to come back eh Zanbamon?" he asked sarcastically making the centaur digimon sigh, but Ghoulmon spoke again.

"Well something's amiss, because we detected the portal Zanbamon came back through opened twice, but the one Pukumon came back through opened once as well." Titaniamon overheard this and couldn't help but smile slightly, but she quickly let the smile fade as to not alert anyone to what she knew, however Pukumon had a good feeling of who the intruder was.

"So we got multiple intruders then, alright then Pukumon got clean up your mess, Zanbamon you take Ghoulmon to head off the others." Pukumon sighed.

"I am going to die..." Pukumon muttered as he headed off, Zanbamon was confused but shrugged it off.

"Well whatever, come on Ghoulmon B, let's go!" Ghoulmon shook his head.

"Enough with the B already!" he yelled out as they left, ChaosGrimmon stood up and looked over the group of female digimon.

"So let's get down to business shall..." suddenly the castle shook like an explosion went off. "On second thought i'll be right back..." he vanished from the room for a moment before returning. "We definitely have intruders, this better not stop my plans."

"What was that!?" a Lillymon wondered.

"If I had to guess, i'd say someone with anger issues has found a way inside." another shockwave rocked the room. "Very angry person indeed." she said sweatdropping.

"Who are you talking about?" Fairymon asked, Titaniamon only smiled.

xxxxx

_**Castle Rear Area/DWDD3-07**_

More troops continued to head in the direction of the rear area due to the fact Ken was still destroying anything and anyone that got in his way. "Figures they send all thier reinforcements at us, this should be fun." he said before to the shock of MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon and the incoming gaurd digimon which now had Bakemon's as well as Devimon's...he started to sing while killing them with his guns and heaven's sword...

**(Insert Song-Tobuscus-Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Trailer Background Music)**

_~Extremely pissed angry man questions his existance, takes a second to get pissed off~_

_~Time to go. Kill in bad ass motion, looking very awesome.~_

_~Idiots still coming, and they try to stop death, but I don't care, walking through here, if they see me thier lives are forfiet.~_

**BANG! **

_~They tell me stop, but die right to my awesome, another gets his head slashed off i'm just that good.~_

_~In this dead sea, enemies don't seem to dodge well, maybe this group can do so.~_

_~Nope, not even close.~_

_~ I am having fun doing this, I enjoy it~_

**(Song ends)**

MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon were both quivering in fear at how this "strange" human was murdering digimon like it was second nature. "Are we sure this kid's a human?" SkullSatamon shakingly asked.

"I dunno, kinda doubtful of it since we've seen human like digimon before, definitely strong though..." MarineDevimon replied as they followed Ken further into a large chamber, Pukumon was waiting for them, and he nearly did a double take when he saw Ken.

"Oh Goldramon not you! Freaky human of death!" MarineDevimon narrowed his eyes at Pukumon while SkullSatamon also flipped out.

"Wait he really is human!" he was smacked upside his head again.

"Whether he is or isn't, doesn't matter now, go on ahead i've got this joker!" SkullSatamon looked at him as if he was crazed, Ken was getting annoyed.

"I swear to god if...you know what, fight him he probably wants Calmaramon as much as you do." he said running up the wall and grabbing onto an aclove that lead further up into the castle.

"Hey wait!" Pukumon yelled knowing he would be punished if he let Ken get inside, however he wasn't able to move quickly enough before MarineDevimon cut him off.

"Don't think so! **Dark Deluge!**" spitting the dark acid like fire at him, Pukumon dodged. "Tell me small fry is what that human said the truth?" Pukumon mearly smirked.

"What if he was?" he said mockingly while shrugging. "If the master doesn't take her, I'll be calling dibs assuming Zanbamon doesn't get trigger happy with deleting people, besides I like both of her spirit forms, someone like you probably only likes her beast form because it's like you." this struck a nerve in MarineDevimon.

"Ok then shorty, wanna fight for it?" Pukumon chuckled.

"I'm a Mega, your an Ultimate, won't be much of a fight." MarineDevimon started laughing in response.

"Oh really, then why did you dodge my attack a while ago? I've plenty of combat experiance against Mega Digimon as well as digimon who are par with them, including the legendary warrior of wind you guys took." SkullSatamon sighed at this and pulled out a cheeseburger from seemingly no where.

"Ok then you two have fun i'll just watch." needless to say they didn't like his snide remark to thier reason to battle in kind and knocked him into a wall hard unconcious, his cheeseburger falling to the ground and breaking apart.

"Alright then, let's get started." Pukumon said, MarineDevimon nodded and the two charged at each other.

xxxxx

_**Castle Exterior/DWDD3-07**_

"Something tells me we ain't gonna need to be a distraction." Megagargomon said, having digivolved from Terriermon he along with the others heard explosions and crys of pain inside the tower.

"I can sense someone of great power making his way in from the opposite side, as well as a fight starting." Athenamon said agreeing, before long Zanbamon and Ghoulmon appeared, both landing on the ground, no others were with them.

"Most of sentries seem to be having with the other group who came in from the rear, still wanna know why let Pukumon decide to gaurd that area, the short bastard can hardly do anything on his own." Ghoulmon said preparing himself for battle.

"I'm more curious about who is back there, seriously that's some power i've been feeling, might actually give me a worthy fight unlike these women before me." Athenamon and Swordswoman both narrowed thier eyes at his comments. "Oh don't get me wrong, i'm not being sexist, but I will not tolerate these so called groups of warriors who act like they are all powerful, Royal Knights, Olympus twelve, your all the same to me!" Athenamon glared at him hard, as did Swordswoman, the two then looked at each other out of the corner of thier eyes and nodded.

"Me and Swordswoman will take this one, the rest of you focus on Ghoulmon!" Zanbamon smirked at this.

"So wait, your afraid to fight me on your own amazon queen?" Athenamon and Swordswoman both began to glow before fusing together. "A Jogress evolution?" when the evolution was finished Athenamon VM was standing before him, but it only made him grin. "This ought to make things intresting." he said before brandishing his two swords.

**(Insert Song-Digimon World 3 Ost-Boss Theme)**

"**Prison Gate of Beheading!**" Zanbamon yelled unleashing his attack, to his suprise however Athenamon VM swatted the attack away with her sword easily. "What the!?"

"**Athena Flame Owl!**" retaliating by summoning a giant energy owl, Zanbamon barely had time to scream before his swords were broken and he was deleted, Ghoulmon was flabbergasted at this.

"Impossible, you!" Ghoulmon charged at her, only for a red beam of energy to come out of nowhere and delete him instantly and shock the group.

"Where did that attack come from!?" Sam wondered, Athenamon VM quickly looked up and saw Jishikitori X flying uptowards the castle's higher area's.

"That woman did it, but who is she!? Did any of you sense her power?" Kentarousmon nodded.

**(Song ends)**

"I did my lady, that woman's strength is indeed rare to see, but what is her intentions?" Athenamon VM couldn't take her eyes off her.

_She feels so much like that clone of Sedna we dealt with long ago, but this one feels more like Sailor Pluto._ she thought before turning to the group. "Considering she's not seemingly getting any form of resistance, it would seem we can fly up easily, so everyone should prepare themselves!" Sara invoked her rajita powers, while Takuya and Sam both spirit evolved into thier human forms. "Let's go!" MegaGargomon and Kentaurousmon carried those who couldn't fly up while following Athenamon VM upwards.

They were not the only ones though as another portal opened and from it came a familiar blue digital dragon...

xxxxx

_**Castle Top Floor/DWDD3-07**_

Titaniamon couldn't help but notice ChaosGrimmon was becoming more unstable as time passed on. "Why are my minions dropping like..." he stopped when WaruMonzemon came flying into the room in pain, a psycotic Cyberdramon followed it and ripped it to peices before everyone's eyes. "Ok that's it!" Getting up, ChaosGrimmon quickly ducked a shot that almost took his head off, the shooter was Tsukuyomimon who had his Miracle Kindness Cannon primed and ready.

"I gotta say, I wasn't expecting a boss from one of the digimon world series games to be behind all this, though at the same time you signed your name in the death note pal." he said in fury.

"It's Ken!" Titaniamon said with a smile as Cyberdramon spun his staff weapon around and with ease broke off the collars and hand binders of all the female digimon before returning to Ken's Xros Loader, Titaniamon went to his side as the others helped the remaining female digimon up.

"Are you ok Titaniamon?" Ken asked, not taking his eyes off ChaosGrimmon. "If he so much as put a finger on you, I swear to god i'm gonna..." Titaniamon sweatdropped and waved it off.

"It's ok, no need to go all psycotic." Ken's eyes only narrowed more.

"Oh I think we're past that point!" he said as ChaosGrimmon stood up and glared him down hard.

"Your not going to stop me, i've come to far to give up my goal of surpassing Greil, pwning him at his dream is but the first step!" this made Tsukuyomimon sweatdrop.

"What are you talking about?" he said with a demonic tone.

"It's simple, Greil's ultimate goal is to get some angelic digimon that's a fusion of a human and digimon to be his wife and by doing so he thinks it'll grant him the power to conquere all worlds!" By this point only Fairymon, Mermaimon, and Ranamon had remained as they had gotten the remaining female digimon to safety.

"Are you joking, that's the only reason you wanted a wife? You clearly don't know very much about love pal!" Fairymon declared as Tsukuyomimon prepared to fire again.

_Is that really what Greil is after but who fits that descrip...wait a second..._it didn't take long for Ken to mentally put it together. "So he's after Kari from the Kai verse." he said before being shot by a red beam that almost blasted him out of the room.

"You've got that right." it was Jishikitori X, her appearance shocking all but Titaniamon and Tsukuyomimon who stood back up.

"And the Prodical Whore returns!" Tsukuyomimon yelled out shaking the place kicking back up. "I remember you, i'm suprised my evil twin didn't put you out for good, but that's just fine because i'll finsih the job he started!" buzzsaws formed on the back of his hands, but as he charged at her splitting into a clone of himself, she pulled out her Xros Loader.

"Ken stop now!" Titaniamon demanded, but he wouldn't listen. _He's too wound up for his own good!_

"I would appreaciate it if you wouldn't call me that boy!" Jishikitori X said before swinging her black digivice "**Cerberumon X, SkullSatamon! Digi-Xros!**" she called out as the two digimon appeared before fusing, notably there was a dark crown like band around SkullSatamon's head as they fused.

**(Insert Song-Five Finger Death Punch-Burn MF)**

The resulting fusion suddenly erupted into a stream of hellfire that quickly overtook Tsukuyomimon running both him and his clone over causing Ken to revert back to normal as he was slammed into a wall hard. "Holy shit that's fast!" ChaosGrimmon declared stupified.

_I didn't even see that digimon move, what the heck!? _the digimon stopped to reveal it was a large three headed black and purple colored beast with fire sprouting around it like mad, not to mentioned it seemed completely rabid.

"Say hello to **Kerbexmon!**" Jishikitori X said evily before quickly leaping forward to avoid getting slashed by Athenamon VM who along with the others appeared.

**(Song Ends)**

"It's Athenamon Victory Mode!" Mermaimon and Titaniamon called out happy to see thier queen, in turn seeing Titaniamon made Athenamon VM confused, but when she saw Ken who struggled to stand, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened.

"Titaniamon did this...digimon kidnap you?" she asked in her dual voice as Agunimon and Grottomon checked on Fairymon and Ranamon, Titaniamon sighed and hung her head.

"Well my queen I was training to master my new armor for the upcoming tournament Sedna told me about and." ChaosGrimmon cut her off.

_New Armor!_ Athenamon VM thought as ChaosGrimmon started shouting.

"Hello, this is MY castle and..." MegaGargomon fired off a barrage of missiles at him, upon impact he started glowing. "That's it, it's fucking Genocide SEASON!" he yelled before becoming a large purple mech like dragon, huge and bulky with his eyes in his mouth. "Been a while since I had to go into my Mega ExoGrimmon form, but considering the circumsta..." Ken lept up and punched him in the head area hard. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he yelled as Kerbexmon went on another rampage.

"What's up with that thing!?" MegaGargomon asked before he got knocked down by it's flaming rampage.

"I'll say one thing, it'd give Sonic a run for his money." Ken muttered as he pulled out his digivice. "**Digisoul Charge, ASCENTION!**" he turned into Dramon X and managed to catch the rampaging beast right in it's tracks. "No more running you stupid dog!" Jishikitori X however chuckled abit catching Athenamon VM's notice.

"Ken get away from that creature now!" she demanded, however it was too late, with a snap of her fingers Jishikitori X's laughter increased as chains erupted from the creatures body and wrapped around Dramon X's body.

"You should've listened to her boy, now comes the fun part." said Jishikitori X as a large demonic gate suddenly appeared from out of the floor...and opened to reveal nothing but darkness.

"Is this supposed to freaking scare me, cause it's not!" Dramon X said. "After the crap I went through with my dark side, do you think pulling me back into darkness will effect me!?" Jishikitori X however only giggled more.

"Only difference, you won't be going into darkness, you'll be going to HELL!" she said as Kerbexmon pulled Dramon X into the gate without warning.

"Ken!" Titaniamon quickly summoned her sword, but she was knocked back by Jishikitori X who stood before the gate, turning she fired off a blue beam of energy from her staff that connected with ExoGrimmon, but it didn't hurt the digimon.

"What did you just!?" he was confused as was everyone else.

"I just used a little seal on you, see if this gate gets destroyed, well then anyone trapped inside is trapped for all eternity, however that's only if your dumb enough to destroy it, you on the other hand probably would have no qualms about destroying it, so what i've done is ensure that no matter what you try you can't break this gate, not that it will break easily anyway and now..." she pulled out a duel disk. "I'm gonna go have some fun!" with that she entered the gate herself which slammed shut immediantly.

"This is bad, is there anyway to get it open!" Ranamon wondered, Mermaimon looked it and called to Athenamon VM.

"I don't see anything that could open it, that probably means..." Athenamon VM sighed.

"Reluctantly Ken is on his own for now, let us despatch ExoGrimmon for now!" ExoGrimmon scoffed at this claim.

"Don't talk about me like i'm not in the room, and besides i'm not the only one remaining, most of my servants are dead, but there's still one more and he's the most reliable!" he said motioning to someone who appeared behind the legendary warriors, when Agunimon and Fairymon saw who it was, they were shocked to say the least.

"Ornismon! But it can't be!" Fairymon shouted before the large dark bird digimon smashed the floor under them causing them to fall through before following them.

"Oh no!" Sara called out, she attempted to follow but was cut off by ExoGrimmon unleashing a large energy sphere at her direction.

"The remainder of you will fight with me, and who knows, I MIGHT be merciful since I still want a..." a thunderbolt slashed his face, it was Titaniamon who doned her armor once again, suprising both Athenamon VM and Mermaimon more than anyone else presnet.

"Not today, you will get no mercy from any of us!" she said charging forward.

_Where did she get that armor?_ Swordswoman pathed inside Athenamon VM's mind.

_We'll ask her later, right now we've got a battle to win!_ she pathed back as all present charged ExoGrimmon.

xxxxx

_**Heaven's Dominion/XLR-08**_

"He can control the Zero Factor, but still not his anger, come on Ken you stupid idiot, you better get out of this because I need you...for my revival, i'm sick of this body already." watching from a portal, Goldramon's eyes glowed red briefly for a moment with cosmic fire coming out of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a royal rumble in this new demension, and Ken trapped in a subspace version of hell, who will win and who will lose? More next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Probably guessed by now i've been listening to Tobuscus Assassin's creed brotherhood trailer song too much, I altered a part of the song which is what Ken was singing, by the way don't think I forgot about his "toys" either, heck you'll be seeing more of them later hehehe.

Pukumon and MarineDevimon fighting over Jaarin, means that now MarineDevimon has a love rival, and it can't be good for her.

ExoGrimmon has served one purpose of this arc so far, to establilsh what Greil's endgame is (though if you've read the collab story Seige of Grandracmon co-written with Kanius, you'd probably already know his endgame.) he has one more purpose, Jishikitori X has two, what those may be you'll have to find out.

Kerbexmon is a digimon I created after watching a beyblade monster called Kerbex in action, thought about adapting it into digimon form, but decided to make it a xros fusion digimon to make it special.

Also, if you've noticed by the duel disk, thier will be a duel next chapter, haven't done that in a while, should be fun.

I bet none of you suspected that tidbit at the end, just what is "Goldramon" up too lol.

Until next time peace out.


End file.
